La Profecía de Gryffindor
by Hikaru in Azkaban
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, Harry y los demás viven una historia distinta, en la cual, parece que todo está regido por una vieja profecía... (Capítulo 10º UP)
1. Comienza la historia

Hola. He regresado con un nuevo fic de Harry Potter ._.U Que no es nada raro porque ultimamente solo escribo de estos libros. 

Este fic se centra en el primer año de Harry & cia, y sería una historia paralela a la que ya conocemos. 

Que se tenga en cuenta que puede haber cosas algo raras y rayantes ^^U pero forma parte del fic. 

Este sigue la misma línea que mis otros fics (_"Historias y Travesuras en Hogwarts", "Aquí y Allí" y "Una vida con una oportunidad"_) y pueden que salgan algunas cosillas de los otros. Pero os lo explicaré para que pilleis el hilo. ^^ 

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a Rowling. Yo solo escribo por diversión y ya saben lo demás, ¿no? 

*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

La Profecía de Gryffindor

**Capítulo 1º: Comienza la historia... **

_Un día, entre sueños, anduve por ellos mirando el futuro. Solía hacer eso siempre... _

_Pero aquel día, fui demasiado lejos... _

_Vi un futuro donde los hijos de muggles eran perseguidos y asesinados por _

_ser lo que son. Los muggles eran tratados como basura. _

_Y los brujos y brujas simpatizantes de muggles son llamados traidores. _

_El Mundo Mágico se divide en la creencia de Sangre Limpia y Sangre Sucia. _

_Y todo, en las manos de un brujo que se llenó de maldad hasta más no poder. _

_La oscuridad le envolvió dejando solo odio en él. _

_Ese brujo, quería cambiar a su antojo el Mundo Mágico, _

_donde los Sangre Limpia tenían todo el poder. _

_En el futuro que vi, yo ya no existo. Solo puedo contemplarlo desde la otra Vida. _

_Todo en lo que creía, todo por lo que luché, será pisoteado. _

_Por ello, un descendiente mío será capaz de hacerle frente a él... _

_Será capaz de abrir la Puerta del Ocaso, que está entre la Vida y la Muerte. _

_Sólo él... Y nadie más... _

_Prólogo del libro de "La Profecía" de Godric Gryffindor. _

_Página 3. _

-_¡Her-mi-o-ne! -canturreó al oído de su amiga. _

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? 

-¿Vas a dejar ese libro de una vez y decirme qué quieres que te compre? 

-Estoo... Me da igual. Cualquier cosa está bien. 

Giró los ojos hacia el techo y salió del compartimento. Anduvo por el tren buscando a una mujer que había pasado antes. Llevaba un carro lleno de dulces. Antes no había comprado porque no tenía mucha hambre. Pero ahora su estómago rugía sin parar. 

Era su primer año en Hogwarts. Y como todos los de primer año, estaba muy nervioso. Le había hablado mucho de la escuela de magia y hechicería pero él nunca había ido antes. Aunque la verdad, estuvo escondido del Mundo Mágico durante muchos años. Por lo visto, según le contaron, cuando tenía solo 1 año se había enfrentado a un mago muy poderoso y le había derrotado. Aunque él no se acordaba de nada... Y tampoco sabía cómo lo había logrado... Pero para su desgracia, sus padres no tuvieron tanta suerte y murieron... Desde entonces, se fue a vivir con unos parientes suyos que eran muggles. No le trataron muy bien, y a los 5 años se fue de allí para ir a vivir con su padrino. Que le trató el doble de bien que cualquier otra persona (incluso más). Pero a pesar de que su padrino también era un brujo como él, siguieron estando en secreto. Porque Harry era muy famoso y era mejor no crecer entre tanta fama. 

A pesar de todo, Harry Potter había crecido como un niño normal y corriente. No era muy alto, y era más bien delgado. Pero según le había dicho, su padre era así. Harry tenía el pelo muy revuelto y despeinado, de color negro azabache. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, como las esmeraldas. Y en su frente, tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. 

Andando por los pasillos, se encontró con tres chicos que estaban alrededor de una caja de zapatos. Dos de ellos eran idénticos en todos los detalles, pelirrojos y con cara traviesa. Y el otro chico, negro y algo más bajito que ellos. Harry se dio cuenta de que la caja hacía ruidos muy extraños. 

Harry siguió andando hasta que llegó al final del tren, en el último vagón. Allí, estaba la mujer del carrito atendiendo a varios alumnos que llevaban una insignia con la letra "P" en el pecho. En un rincón, dos chicos discutían. Harry se fijó y tenían el mismo color de pelo como los dos gemelos que vio antes. 

-Por favor, Ron, vuelve a tu compartimento -dijo el más alto de los dos, que llevaba también una insignia en el pecho. 

-¡No quiero! Fred y George tienen una caja llena de tarántulas. ¡Sabes que odio las arañas! -respondió el otro. Era pecoso y bastante alto, aunque no más que su hermano. 

Harry compró varias ranas de chocolate y pasteles de caldero y regresó a su compartimento. Hermione estaba sentada fuera de él, apoyada en la puerta. 

-¿Qué haces ahí afuera? -le preguntó Harry. 

-Para que supieras donde estaba. A ver si te lo pasabas. 

-Tranquila. No soy tan despistado -dijo mientras le daba a su amiga una rana de chocolate. 

-Gracias. 

-De nada. Oye, ¿a ti te ha gustado ese libro, no? 

-Sí. Es bastante interesante. 

-¡Pero si solo tiene poemas! Los poemas son aburridos. 

-No todos. Algunos son muy bonitos, y otros muy tristes. 

-Pero siguen siendo poemas. 

Hermione frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua. Harry le hizo lo mismo. Harry y Hermione eran amigos desde hace varios años. Hermione era igual de alta que Harry. Tenía una espesa melena castaña y ojos marrones. 

En ese momento, empezaron a escucharse gritos de alumnos y de puertas cerrándose rápidamente. 

-¿Qué pasará? -preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie. 

El chico que estaba hablando antes, el que odiaba las arañas, apareció corriendo y con una expresión de miedo en el rostro. 

-¡Ayudadme! ¡Por favor! -gritó y se ocultó detrás de Harry. 

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hermione asustada. 

Por el suelo de los vagones venían corriendo miles de arañas. Eran tantas que parecían una alfombra negra. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry entró en su compartimento, seguido por Hermione y el chico. Siguieron viendo a las arañas por el cristal de la puerta. 

-¿Pero de dónde han salido tantas arañas? -dijo Harry asombrado. 

-No lo sé. 

-Han sido Fred y George. 

Harry y Hermione se giraron hacia el chico. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón del compartimento. Tenía agarrada las rodillas con los brazos. 

-Les gustan mucho las bromas. Y como saben que odio a las arañas... Hicieron que aparecieran muchas. 

Harry volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla, pero para su asombro, todas las arañas parecían que se derretían y desaparecieron. 

-¡Eys, ya no están! -exclamó. 

-Uf... Menos mal -suspiró el chico. 

La puerta se abrió y entraron los gemelos. 

-¿Qué tal las arañitas, Ronnie? 

-¿Has pasado miedo? 

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Sabéis que las odio! -protestó. 

-¿De verdad? No lo sabíamos. 

-¡Sabes que sí, Fred! 

Por otra parte, el otro gemelo se quedó mirando a Harry. Y después de unos segundos, sus ojos se ensancharon y señaló a Harry. 

-¡ERES TÚ! -gritó. Sus otros dos hermanos dejaron de discutir. 

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -dijo Harry extraño. 

-¡Eres Harry! ¡Harry Potter! 

-¿En serio? 

-¿Es verdad? 

Harry sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer. Los tres se quedaron mirando a Harry como fascinados, cuando Hermione se colocó en medio con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-¡Harry no es un escaparate! -gritó. -¡Asi que dejen de mirarlo así! 

-Euh... Perdona, eh. 

-Es que nos han hablado tanto de ti que... 

-Encantado, Harry. Yo me llamo Fred Weasley y este es mi hermano gemelo George Weasley. Ese de ahí creo que es mi hermano Ron Weasley, pero no estamos muy seguros. 

-¡Oye! 

-Mucho gusto -contestó Harry estrechando la mano de cada uno. 

-¿Y tú eres...? 

-Me llamo Hermione Granger -dijo la chica con voz altiva. 

-Hola -dijeron los dos gemelos a coro. 

La puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse y apareció el otro chico pelirrojo. Parecía muy enfadado. 

-¡Vosotros! -señaló a los gemelos. -¡¿Qué habéis hecho?! 

-¿Nosotros? 

-Nada, hermanito. 

-Harry, este es Percy Weasley. 

-Nuestro hermano prefecto. 

-Encantado -dijo Percy cambiando de carácter y saludando muy cordialmente. 

-Estooo... Hola... 

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Aún no hemos llegado y ya la estáis liando! –gritó Percy girándose a los gemelos. 

-¡Argh! Vamos listo contigo como prefecto. 

-Uno se lo pasaba mejor sin ti. 

-¡Callaos! ¡Ahora mismo os vais a vuestro compartimento y os quedáis allí mismo! 

-Vale. 

Los dos gemelos se sentaron y se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Qué hacéis? 

-Quedarnos en el compartimento. 

-Como nos has dicho. 

-¡Pero este no es vuestro compartimento! ¡Dejad de molestarles y salid ahora mismo! 

-Pero si a ellos no les molesta. 

-¿Verdad que no, Harry, Hermione? 

-A mí no -dijo Harry. Hermione solo bufó. 

-¿Lo ves? 

-Venga, déjanos, hermanito. 

-Que no vamos a hacer nada. 

Percy gruñó y apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas. Después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, salió del compartimento con un portazo. 

-Fiuuuu. No veas como se pone cuando se enfada. 

-¿A qué curso vais? -preguntó George. 

-Los dos vamos a primer año. 

-Igual que yo -dijo Ron. 

-Nosotros vamos a tercer año. Para desgracia de los profesores... 

-Aún seguimos allí. 

-¿Por desgracia? -preguntó Harry. 

-Somos un tanto... 

-Traviesos... 

-¿Un tanto? -dijo sarcástico Ron arqueando una ceja. 

-Oh, bueno... En realidad... 

-Mucho... 

-Muchísimo... 

-Bastante... 

-Exagerao... 

-Demasié... 

-Está bien. Sois el terror de Hogwarts, lo he captado -dijo Harry riendo. 

-No deberíais hacer cosas malas. Os podrían expulsar -dijo Hermione. 

-Tranquila. Solo hacemos cosas pequeñas. 

-¿No habéis hecho volar nunca una clase entera? -preguntó Harry mientras le brillaban los ojos pícaramente. 

-No. Eso lo reservados para nuestro último año. 

-Ja, ja, qué bueno. 

Siguieron hablando hasta que el paisaje de la ventanilla se volvió oscuro y gris. 

-Es mejor que nos cambiemos ya -dijo Fred. 

-¡Anda! 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Nuestros baúles están en el otro compartimento. 

-Es cierto. 

-Nos tenemos que marchar. A ver si luego nos vemos. 

-Yo también me voy -añadió Ron. 

-Hasta luego. 

-Hasta luego. 

-Bueno, ¿quién se tapa los ojos primeros? -preguntó Harry mientras sacaba su uniforme de su baúl. 

-Pues las damas primero. 

-Okey. No miro -y dicho esto, Harry se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos. Después de unos minutos... 

-Ya estoy. 

Harry se giró. 

-¡Uouh! ¡Hermione, estás que te sales! 

La chica le dio un puñetazo a Harry en el hombro. 

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

-Porque te lo merecías. 

-Vamos, mujer. Que solo te estaba piropeando. 

-Venga, cámbiate ya -le ordenó Hermione girándose. 

Harry tardó mucho menos que ella en cambiarse. 

-Estoy listo. ¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó mientras giraba para enseñárselo. 

-Se te ha pegado algo de él -rió Hermione. 

-Sí, yo también lo pienso -dijo Harry algo molesto. -¡Pero da igual! Yo pienso que él es fantástico -exclamó Harry recuperando su ánimo. 

-Se nota que le aprecias mucho. 

-Sí. Él fue quien me crió y me dio todo lo que pudiera darme para ser feliz... Mejor que ellos... -susurró Harry. 

-Pero tranquilo. El pasado es el pasado. No debes preocuparte. 

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Y bueno, ¿qué tal? -dijo Harry enseñándole su uniforme. 

El uniforme de los chicos estaba compuesto de unos pantalones grises, un jersey de cuello alto gris que llegaba por debajo de la cintura y que se cernía al cuerpo con un cinturón. El jersey tenía una hebilla plateada, y de ella se agarraba lo que parecía una corbata que aún era negra. Dependiendo de qué casa fuese, cambiaría de color. Al igual que algunas rayas en mangas, bordes y cuellos del jersey. Y sobre el jersey un chaleco negro. El uniforme de las chicas era igual, sólo cambiaba que ellas llevaban faldas. 

-Por favor, Harry, déjalo. 

De repente, el tren dio un frenazo y Hermione cayó en su asiento y Harry se golpeó contra la pared. 

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hermione, y miró por la ventana. -¡Anda, ya hemos llegado! ¡Ya hemos llegado! 

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Harry mientras se frotaba la nariz y miraba por la ventanilla. 

-¡Sí! 

-¡Por favor, dejen sus baúles y demás pertenencias en el tren! ¡Más tarde serán llevadas a Hogwarts! 

-Vamos -dijo Harry mientras salía. 

-¡Espera, Harry! Coge tu túnica, puede que afuera haga frío. 

-Vale. 

Y Hermione tenía razón. Cuando salieron afuera, el frío de septiembre les dio en la cara, haciendo que a Harry le entrase un escalofrío. 

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Harry que no tenía ni idea. 

-No lo sé. 

-¡Eeeh! ¡Eeeeh! 

Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta, e intentando pasar por entre varios alumnos de primero, venía Ron. Aunque se le notaba de leguas, era más alto que la mayoría. 

-Hola de nuevo. 

-Hola. ¿Sabes qué hay que hacer ahora? 

-No lo sé -dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. -Lo único que dijeron George y Fred es que no me comiesen los _kappas_. Tonterías -dijo torciendo la boca. 

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí los de primer año! 

Los tres miraron hacia esa potente voz que llamaba. Un hombre muy alto y bastante ancho. Con una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara, y su pelo era negro, largo y revuelto. 

-¡Es Hagrid! -exclamó Harry. 

-¿Le conoces? 

-Bueno... Nos hemos visto un par de veces -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

Hagrid siguió moviendo su lámpara y llamando a los de primer año, hasta que vio a Harry, quien se acercó a él para seguirle. 

-¡Hola, Harry! Te estaba buscando. ¡Oh! Veo que ya tienes amigos, ¿eh? 

-Sí. 

-Bueno, eso está bien. Espera, que aún creo que falta gente. ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍIII! ¡Eh, tú! ¡El de la cara redonda! ¡Por aquí, por aquí! Bien, ¿ya estamos todos? ¡Pues vamos! 

Y Hagrid comenzó a caminar seguido por un grupo de niños. El semi-gigante les llevó hasta una orilla donde había varios botes. 

-Cuatro para cada uno. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se subieron juntos a uno. Y el niño despistado de antes también se les unió. 

Las barcas comenzaron a moverse solas en dirección hacia el castillo. Todos estaban extasiados con la vista del gran castillo, que tenía todas sus ventanas iluminadas y daba una imagen imponente. Harry estaba asombrándose nuevamente cuando escuchó el ruido de algo cayéndose al agua. Harry se giró rápidamente y se percató de que el chico que iba con ellos ya no estaba. 

-¡Alguien se ha caído al agua! -gritó Harry y se acercó a ayudarle. 

-¡Calmaos! ¡Calmaos! -la barca en la que iba Hagrid se acercó rápidamente. Con una sola mano, Hagrid cogió al niño y lo devolvió a la barca. -Ten más cuidado. 

-Sí ... -dijo el chico titiritando. 

-Menudo chapuzón -dijo Ron. 

-Je... je... Neville Longbottom... Encantado... 

Después del pequeño incidente, siguieron su travesía hasta Hogwarts. Se detuvieron en un pequeño muelle donde desembarcaron. Subieron por unas escaleras de piedras y llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hagrid los llevó hasta la imponente puerta principal, y despidiéndose de ellos, se marchó, antes dando tres golpes a la puerta. Los alumnos aguardaron unos minutos, hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Una mujer de aspecto severo, con gafas de montura cuadrada, con su pelo negro recogido en un moño y vestida con una túnica verde, les estaba esperando. (NdH: Premio para quien adivine de quien se trata... XD) 

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo ella en cuanto todos los alumnos estuvieron dentro. – Soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts. Dentro de poco entraréis al Gran Comedor, donde dará comienzo el Gran banquete de principios de curso. Pero antes, seréis seleccionados para una casa. Debeís saber que es muy importante... Porque vuestras casas serán vuestras familias por lo que queda de curso. No haréis nada sin que afecte a vuestra casa... 

-¿Incluso ir al baño le afecta? -dijo Harry por lo bajo para que solo Ron lo oyera, quien tuvo que aguantar una carcajada. 

-Hay cuatro casas, que son: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Aguarden aquí unos segundos hasta que los llame -dijo McGonagall mientras se retiraba. 

-¿Os imagináis que caemos en Slytherin? Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo me cuelgo de un enorme sauce que he visto ahí afuera. 

-Vamos, Harry. No exageres -dijo Hermione dándole un leve golpe en el brazo. 

-No te creas, Hermione. Todos los que acaban en Slytherin son magos oscuros. 

-¿Oscuros? 

-Eso es que no se lavan -añadió Harry. 

-¡Pero Harry! -exclamó Hermione aguantando la risa, lo que no pudo hacer Ron. 

-¿Qué? Creéme... Según me han contado, hay uno que nunca se lava -dijo Harry riendo. 

-¿En serio? 

-Sí. Según me contaron... Le puedes tirar una pelota de papel al pelo que se le queda pegada. 

Las risas de los tres se escucharon por todas las escaleras. 

-Los veo muy felices -dijo McGonagall cuando regresó y les vio a los tres aguantándose la barriga de la risa. 

-No vea -dijo Ron. 

-Vamos. Todo está preparado -dijo McGonagall mientras entraba por las puertas del Gran Comedor, seguida de alumnos temerosos de primer año. Harry, Hermione y Ron comenzaron a sentir el miedo, pero aún seguían riéndose por lo de antes. 

La profesora McGonagall les llevó hasta la mesa alta donde se sentaban los profesores. Delante había un taburete y sobre él un sombrero viejo y andrajoso. La profesora McGonagall les hizo pararse delante de los profesores, y ella se colocó al lado del taburete con un pergamino. 

-Os iré llamando. Y cuando escuchéis vuestros nombres, vendréis y os colocáis el sombrero seleccionador... 

-¡Qué cosa más vieja! -dijo Harry. 

-¡Chist! -le chistó Hermione. 

Harry comenzó a mirar a todos los profesores mientras que llamaban a cada alumno y aguardaba su turno. En una esquina estaba Hagrid, quien saludó a Harry en cuanto él le miró. Al lado de él se sentaba una mujer gordita y bajita llena de tierra. Al lado de esa bruja, había una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos. Después estaba un hombre joven, que vestía una túnica cían bastante elegante, que intercambiaba algunas palabras con un hombre de pelo negro y grasoso y que vestía una túnica negra (NdH: Otro acertijo... ¿Y este quién es...? XD). Luego había una silla vacía y en el centro de la mesa, sentado en una enorme y lujosa silla, un hombre anciano, con una larga barba y melena plateada. Con unos ojos azules intensos ocultos tras unas gafas con forma de media luna. Vestía una lujosa túnica lila decorada con estrellas... 

-¡Granger, Hermione! 

-¡Suerte! 

-¡A la yugular, Hermione! 

La chica le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Harry, pero enseguida olvidó toda su furia porque estaba muerta de pánico. Hermione se colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, que le tapó hasta los ojos, y aguardó la decisión del sombrero. 

-Le queda muy bien el sombrero a Hermione, ¿eh? 

-Sí, es justo de su talla. 

Después de unos segundos, el sombrero seleccionador gritó Gryffindor en medio del comedor. La mesa que estaba más a la izquierda comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar. 

Harry siguió aguardando su turno, mientras veía como el sombrero seleccionador ponía a cada niño en la casa que mejor le iba. 

-¡Malfoy, Draco! 

-¡Uouh! No sabíamos que tuviésemos dragones en Hogwarts. 

-Ten cuidado, Harry. Los Malfoy son una de las peores familias que existe. Fueron seguidores de Tú-Sabes-Quien. 

-¿Que-Yo-Sé-Quién-Es? No fastidies. ¿Quién-Es-Quién-Yo-Sé-Que-Es? 

-Pues Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién. 

-Pero si Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién-Es, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Porque Yo-No-Sé-Quién-Yo-Sé-Quien-Es-Y-Tú-Sabes-También. 

-¿Me estás liando? -le preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-Sí -contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. -Es que no sé porqué te da miedo decir un simple nombre. Es como si yo me asustase cada vez que diga Ron. Tendría que decir: El-Chico-Que-Tiene-Como-Nombre-La-Bebida-De-Los-Piratas... 

Ron sonrió y en ese momento Malfoy fue declarado un Slytherin. Siguieron pasando alumnos hasta que fue el turno de Harry. 

-¡Potter, Harry! 

-Me suena ese nombre. 

-Y a mí. ¿Es el mío? 

-No, espera. ¡Que es el mío! -dijo Harry riendo y acercándose al taburete. 

Muchos empezaron a cuchichear y a levantarse para ver mejor a Harry. Pero éste estaba más ocupado en ponerse el sombrero. 

_"Oh, un Potter." _

"¿Qué tiene de asombroso?" 

_"Pues que es innecesario que te me pongas. Porque se sabe perfectamente a donde vas a ir a parar." _

"Haberlo dicho antes. Porque no veas lo incomodo que eres." 

_"Sin duda, el humor de los Potter. Asi que tú irás..." _

"¿A Potter's House?" 

_"No, no... A... GRYFFINDOR!!!" _

La mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar más que nunca. 

-Espere, Potter... -le dijo McGonagall antes de que pudiera reunirse con su casa. Ella le tocó con su varita y su corbata y algunos adornos de su jersey se tornaron escarlata y dorados. -Bienvenido a Gryffindor -le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él también le sonrió y se fue corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Varios alumnos le recibieron calurosamente, y Hermione le abrazó muy fuerte. 

La selección continuó hasta que llegó a Ron. Quien también fue declarado un Gryffindor. 

-¡Bienvenido, desconocido! -dijeron Fred y George a Ron. 

-¡Felicidades, Ron! -le felicitó Percy. 

-¡Uf! Me veía en Slyhterin -suspiró Ron. 

El hombre que se sentaba en la mesa del centro se puso de pie y miró a todos con los brazos abiertos. 

-¡Bienvenidos! Este año promete ser muy, pero que muy interesante. Pero antes de decir lo magnífico que va a ser, llenemos la panza y luego charlamos. 

En ese momento, miles de platos aparecieron con distintos manjares. 

-¡Caray! -exclamó Ron. 

-¡Qué aproveche! -dijo Harry mientras se servía un poco de todo. 

-¡Adoro a Dumbledore cuando nos ordena eso! -exclamó George cogiendo unos cuantos muslos de pollo. 

-Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? -le saludó un chico de primer año que tenía el pelo de color arena. 

-Pues muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? 

-También bien. 

-¡Fantástico! Ahora dime, ¿cómo te llamas? 

-Vaya... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Perdona. Me llamo Seamus Finnigan. 

-Encantado -respondió Harry. 

-Y yo me llamo Dean Thomas -dijo un chico que estaba al lado de Seamus de piel morena. 

-Hola, Dean. 

-Eys, ¿es cierto eso de que has estado viviendo con muggles? 

-Bueno... Hasta los seis años. Luego me fui a vivir con mi padrino. 

-¿Ah, sí? -dijeron dos chicas de primer año que estaban cerca. 

-Sí -dijo Harry mientras que se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca. 

-¿Tu padrino es brujo? -preguntó una de esas chicas. 

-Sí, lo es. 

-¿Y cómo es que no te hemos visto por el Mundo Mágico ni nada? -preguntó esta vez Neville. 

-Pues he estado escondido. 

-¿De verdad? 

-Sí. En una cueva bajo tierra. Y también... 

-Eso es mentira -le cortó Hermione. -Ha estado viviendo en una casa cerca de MongrelVille. Que es una ciudad enteramente muggle. 

-¡Oooooh! -exclamaron todos. 

-Me cortaste la diversión -le susurró Harry. 

-No debes mentir sobre eso, Harry. 

Siguieron cenando hasta que no pudieron más. Cuando los restos de comida desaparecieron el director de Hogwarts se volvió a levantar. 

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, alumnos nuevos y a los no tan nuevos! Espero que este año aprendáis tanto como en otros y que viváis experiencias que os enriquezcan como personas. Para empezar, debéis saber que está prohibido hacer magia por los pasillos, como me ha recordado el señor Filch, el conserje. Y el Bosque Prohibido está fuera de los límites permitidos, asi que no intentéis nada. Porque Hagrid, el guardabosque y guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, siempre está vigilando. Eso es todo. Que tengáis dulces sueños y que descanséis para vuestro primer día de clase de mañana. 

-¡Vamos, los de primer año! -dijo Percy mientras salía del Gran Comedor. -¡Seguidme! 

Todos le siguieron mientras que él andaba con paso importante. Pasaron por varias puertas ocultas, por escaleras que se mueven y por tapices, hasta que llegaron a un retrato de una mujer vestida con un traje rosa de seda. 

-¿La contraseña? 

-Garra de Grifo. 

El retrato se apartó, dejando ver un hueco en la pared. 

-¡Vamos! -dijo Percy mientras pasaba por él. Todos le siguieron. 

Entraron a una sala muy acogedora pintada de color escarlata y con decorados dorados y con tapices. Había una chimenea y varias mesas, sillas y sillones. 

-Esta es la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Recordad bien la contraseña porque será la única forma de que entréis. El cuarto de las chicas es por esas escaleras, y la de los chicos por esa. Buscad una puerta donde ponga "Primer Año". Allí ya deben de estar vuestras pertenencias. Buenas noches. 

Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y subieron por las escaleras. No tardaron mucho hasta encontrar su habitación. Y como dijo Percy, sus baúles ya estaban allí. Harry se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama. 

-Buenas noches, Ron. 

-Buenas noches, Harry. 

Harry cerró las cortinas de su cama, y en cuanto cerró los ojos se quedó dormido. 

Mientras tanto, en un despacho circular, lleno de estantes con libros y con un elegante escritorio, Dumbledore miraba por una ventana circular mientras se tocaba la barba. 

-Estoy seguro de que este será un gran año para todos. 

Continuará... 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Puede que al principio se parezca al libro. Pero con el tiempo irá cambiando. ^^ 

Por cierto, Hermione y Harry se conocieron en _"Una vida con una oportunidad". _

Dejen **reviews**!!! 


	2. El día a día en Hogwarts

Hola, ya actualizo de nuevo. Muchas gracias a todos ;_; No pensé que este fic os gustase. Y yo que creía que no iba a gustar a nadie. Snif... Gracias. 

Lamento que no actualizase antes, pero es que estoy al final del primer trimestre y estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. U_U Pero he podido escaquearme un momentín y aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste ^_^ 

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **Pues sí, has sido mi primera reviewer XD ¿Te gusta la profecía del principio? ¿No es un poco extraña? ô_ó 

Ya sabes como son Fred y George, son unos torbellinos XD Y bueno, no te voy a decir hasta qué curso dura. ^_~ Muchas Gracias por tu review. 

**Drake Bad Girl: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. ^^ Lo que yo pretendía era un Harry distinto y más atrevido. Ya verás más adelante. XD Muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Clock: **Muchas gracias ^^ 

**Viena: **Muchas gracias. Sí, no vivir con los Dursley a espabilado a Harry. 

**Neko Weasley: **no me esperaba que me dejases un review, Neko ^-^ Muchas gracias, mininia. 

**Disclaimer: **de J.K.Rowling... 

*^*^*^*^*^* 

**Capítulo 2º: El día a día en Hogwarts **

Harry estaba despertándose poco a poco, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Harry sintió como si alguien estuviese sentado en su cama, y una voz le cantada en susurros al oído... 

_Duerme mi niño, duerme, _

_que yo velaré tus sueños. _

_Cierra tus ojos esmeraldas _

_para que sean protegidos por los míos. _

_Sueña y descansa, _

_no te preocupes por nada. _

_Que mis ojos esmeraldas _

_velan tus sueños. _

_Oh, mi niño... _

Harry abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente. No había nadie. Pero él estaba seguro de que una mujer había estado allí y le había cantado al oído. ¿Y si lo hubiera soñado? Si fue así, era demasiado real... 

Harry cogió sus gafas de la mesita de noche y miró su despertador. Ya era casi la hora de levantarse, asi que decidió vestirse para su primer día de clase. Cuando ya se hubo colocado su uniforme, abrió la ventana y se asomó por ella. El sol estaba elevándose sobre el Bosque Prohibido e iluminando los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hagrid ya estaba trabajando en el huerto junto a su perro, _Fang. _En ese momento sonó un despertador, y una mano salió entre las cortinas de la cama de Dean, apagándolo. Luego, él se levantó, con los ojos cerrados. 

-Buenos días, Dean. 

-¿Euh? Buenos días, Harry. ¿Eres madrugador, eh? 

-No. Solo que tuve un sueño muy raro y me desperté antes. 

-Vaya. Yo voy a refrescarme para despertarme del todo. 

-Okey. 

Dean se fue con pasó lento al cuarto de baño. Por su parte, Harry descorrió las cortinas de la cama de Ron, que seguía dormido, agarrado a su almohada y en un amasijo de sabanas. 

-¡Eys, despierta dormilón! 

-Zzzz... Roooon... Zzzzzz... Rooooon... Zzzzzz.... 

-¡No fastidies! ¡Venga! ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaa! -gritó Harry mientras que intentaba sacarlo de la cama tirándole del pie. 

-Roooon... Zzzzzz... Rooooon... Zzzzzz... Rooooooon... Zzzzz... 

-¡Agh! Me rindo -dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Te ayudo, Harry? -le preguntó Neville que se estaba colocando el jersey gris.

-Anda sí. Que sino, llegaremos tarde. 

Neville y Harry tiraron de nuevo del pie de Ron, logrando tirarlo de la cama, pero sin despertarlo. 

-¿Pero cómo puede dormir todavía? -preguntó Harry exasperado. -¡Si se ha pegado contra la mesita de noche! 

-Pues tendremos que llevarle a cuestas. 

-¡Oh, sí claro! Con lo alto que es. A ver quien puede con él -entonces Harry dio un chasquido con los dedos como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea. -¡Ya lo tengo! -exclamó. Se acercó al oído de Ron y le susurró: -El desayuno está listo, Ron. 

Inmediatamente, Ron estaba despierto y de pie. 

-¿De verdad? A ver, ¿dónde está el desayuno? 

-Abajo, en el Gran Comedor -rió Harry junto a Neville. -Venga, date prisa. Te espero abajo, dormilón. 

Harry cogió su maleta, se la puso en el hombro y bajó a la Sala Común. Allí le estaba esperando Hermione, que se veía muy nerviosa. 

-Buenos días, Hermione. 

-Buenos días, Harry. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo inquieta. 

-¡Por supuesto! Hoy es nuestro primer día. No veo el momento de que empiecen las clases. 

Harry giró los ojos al techo y soltó un suspiro prolongado. Segundos más tarde, apareció Ron, que se estaba colocando su cinturón. 

-¡Good Morning! 

-Buenos días, dormilón. 

-Buenos días, Ron. Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? -dijo Hermione mientras salía por el hueco del retrato corriendo. 

-¿Qué le pasa? 

-Nerviosismo Pro-comienzo de curso. 

Harry y Ron siguieron a la chica y se dispusieron a ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Pero para sus desgracias, se perdieron por el enorme castillo. Después de pasar por otro corredor, Hermione estaba a punto de estallar. 

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero por qué no ponen mapas para que los de primer año nos guiemos? 

-No lo sé -contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. -Eys, mira, por ahí va una chica que parece mayor que nosotros. Vamos a preguntarle -Harry salió corriendo seguidos de los otros dos. -Oye, espera -la chica se volvió. Era morena y muy guapa. Por los colores de su uniforme, azul y celeste, pertenecía a Ravenclaw. -Nos hemos perdido, ¿puedes ayudarnos para llegar al Gran Comedor? 

-Claro. Yo también iba para allá. Vamos -dijo mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa a Harry y se marchaba por un corredor oculto. 

Anduvieron durante un rato hasta que encontraron el Gran Comedor. En la puerta se separaron de la chica que le dedicó a Harry una última sonrisa. 

-¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tenía un tic nervioso? 

-Anda, Harry -le dijo Ron mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza. -Esa chica estaba coqueteando contigo. 

-¿Ah, sí? 

Hermione lanzó un bufido y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor con paso rápido. Cuando se sentaron, la profesora McGonagall estaba repartiendo los horarios. 

-Habéis tardado en llegar. ¿Os perdisteis? -le preguntó Fred que estaba sentado delante de Harry. 

-Sí. Por suerte una chica de Ravenclaw nos ayudó a llegar. 

-Je, je, je. Los de primer año siempre se pierden, ¿verdad, Fred? 

-Sí. 

-Su horario, señor Potter. 

-Gracias. 

-Señorita Granger. Señores Weasley. 

-Gracias, profesora -dijeron los tres Weasley a la vez. 

-¿Cómo es que McGonagall es la que reparte los horarios? -preguntó Ron. 

-La profesora McGonagall es la jefa de Gryffindor. 

-¿Qué tenéis primero? -preguntó George mientras que se echaba zumo de calabaza. 

-Transformaciones -respondió Hermione revisando su horario. 

-Esa clase la da la profesora McGonagall. 

-Nosotros tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Fred. 

-El profesor es nuevo de este año -dijo George mirando a la mesa de los profesores. -Debe ser el rubio que habla con la profesora Sinistra, que da Astrología. 

-Aunque no me extraña que sea nuevo de este año. Su puesto está gafado. 

-¿Gafado? -preguntaron a la vez Ron y Harry. 

-Sí. Desde que estamos aquí ha habido un profesor nuevo cada año. 

-Y por lo que nos han contado Percy, Charlie y Bill también pasaba antes. 

-¿Charlie y Bill? ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Harry. 

-Son nuestros hermanos mayores. Bill es el mayor de todos. Y después está Charlie -aclaró Ron. 

-¿Cuántos hermanos sois? -preguntó Hermione que había perdido la cuenta. 

-Somos siete hermanos. 

-¿Siete? -exclamó Harry que casi se atraganta con un trozo de tostada. 

-Sí. 

-Una familia muy completa, ¿eh? 

En ese momento, miles de lechuzas entraron por las ventanas y sobrevolaron el Gran Comedor. 

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Hermione asombrada. 

-El correo -aclaró Fred. -Traen las cartas de los padres y demás. 

-Oh, vaya -exclamó Harry. 

Una lechuza, grisácea y algo desplumada aterrizó delante de ellos. Si se puede decir aterrizar a meter la cabeza dentro de una jarra de zumo de calabaza. 

-¡Errol! -gritó Ron mientras que agarrándole de una pata, le sacó de su prisión. 

-Trae cartas de mamá -dijo George cogiendo cuatro sobres. -Percy, la tuya. 

-Gracias -dijo Percy cortésmente. 

Una lechuza blanca descendió delante de Harry dándole un suave picotazo en la mano. 

-Hola, _Hedwig. _¿Qué traes ahí? 

Harry desató de su pata una carta y un paquete que olía a tarta de manzana. Harry abrió la carta con una gran sonrisa. Mientras que una lechuza parda aterrizó delante de Hermione y le dejó una carta. 

-Las clases están a punto de comenzar -dijo George mirando su reloj de pulsera. 

-_Hedwig, ¿me harías el favor de llevar esto a mi cuarto? La ventana está abierta. Si lo haces te daré más tarde pastel. _

La lechuza ululó profundamente, Harry le acarició las plumas del pecho y ella se marchó volando. 

-Vamos. Os acompañamos para que no os perdáis por el camino -le dijo Fred poniéndose de pie. 

Los cinco salieron del Gran Comedor rumbo al aula de Transformaciones. En la puerta estaban esperando alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de primer año. 

-Os dejamos aquí. Que llegamos tarde a Defensa. 

-¡Hasta luego! 

-¡Adiós! 

Los tres aguardaron hasta que la profesora McGonagall llegase y abriese la puerta. Después de unos segundos de espera, McGonagall llegó llevando un bolso y varios libros. 

-Perdonen el retraso. Aguánteme los libros, señor Potter, señor Weasley. Gracias -la profesora sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. -Adelante. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la segunda fila. McGonagall se colocó al lado de su mesa y miró a la clase. 

-Bienvenidos a la clase de Transformaciones. Yo soy Minerva McGonagall y os daré esta asignatura. Deben saber que esta asignatura es una de las más difíciles y peligrosas. Por lo tanto, no toleraré tonterías ni juegos. Quien haga el tonto en mi clase tendrá que marcharse. Como Transformaciones entendemos esto. ¿Señorita Patil, puede sostener su pluma en alto? 

Parvarti hizo lo que le ordenó la profesora, y ella hizo un movimiento con su varita, y Parvarti soltó su pluma horrorizada. Se había transformado en gusano. Harry y Ron se miraron asombrados y ambos tenían sonrisas traviesas. McGonagall devolvió a su estado original la pluma y siguió hablando a la clase. 

-Como verán, transformar un objeto inerte en algo vivo es algo realmente complicado. Y mucho más si es de gran tamaño. Hoy empezaremos dando una teoría sencilla y luego os daré una cerilla a cada uno y tendréis que transformarlas en agujas. Bien, la teoría está en la pizarra -McGonagall tocó la pizarra con su varita y símbolos y formas extrañas aparecieron en él. -Cuando hayan acabado os lo explicaré. Pueden comenzar. 

Toda la clase comenzó a copiar. Y después de una complicada explicación, empezaron a practicar. A pesar de sus intentos, Harry no conseguía nada. 

-Nada. Nada de nada -suspiró al ver que su cerilla seguía igual. 

-No te quejes -Ron le enseñó la suya. -La mía no está mejor que la tuya. 

-¿Tú qué tal, Hermione? 

-Pues... -Hermione enseñó su cerilla, que ya no lo era, la había transformado en aguja. Ron y Harry la miraron asombrados. 

-¿Cómo lo haces? -le preguntó Ron. 

-No hay mucho misterio. Solo tenéis que tener más confianza y pensar que lo vais a lograr. 

-Probemos -dijo Harry y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y lo trató de nuevo. 

-Muy bien, señor Potter. 

Harry abrió rápidamente los ojos rápidamente. Lo había conseguido. Y la profesora McGonagall mostraba a la clase su cerilla y la de Hermione. 

-Diez puntos por cada uno para Gryffindor. 

Pero Harry aún estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de lograr. Miró a Ron que intentaba su misma técnica. 

Luego de Transformaciones tuvieron Historia de la Magia, quien la daba un fantasma. El profesor Binns estaba dormido en la sala de profesores cuando despertó y dejó atrás su cuerpo, siguiendo con su rutina. Cuando estuvieron en la clase, todos se asustaron cuando entró a través de la pizarra (Neville lanzó un grito). Pero el profesor Binns era extremadamente aburrido. Con su monótona voz, daba nombres, fechas y datos históricos que conseguían adormecer a toda la clase. Harry y Ron jugaron al tres en rayas en un papel, mientras que Hermione les lanzaba miradas recriminatorias. Pero al final, y con la insistencia de Harry, ella también acabó jugando. 

Después de una hora de una soporífera clase, las campanas sonaron. 

-Para la próxima clase deben traerme un resumen de las primeras cinco páginas. Adiós -dijo el profesor Binns y se marchó por la pizarra. 

-Vamos. Que tengo un hambre de mil demonios -dijo Ron que se agarraba la barriga. 

Salieron de la clase y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Pero por el camino escucharon una persona que sollozaba, y que les resultaba conocida, y otras riendo. Harry salió corriendo. 

-¿A dónde va? -preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Harry. 

Harry torció una esquina y se encontró a Neville que estaba siendo abusado por otros tres alumnos, que parecían de la casa de Slytherin. Dos de ellos, más altos y anchos de lo normal, estaban pasándose una maleta, que parecía ser la de Neville. Y otro muchacho, rubio y de cara pálida, sólo se reía. 

-¡Dejadle en paz! -gritó Harry acercándose a ellos con paso seguro. Los tres chicos de Slytherin le miraron con cara de pocos amigos. 

-¿Y si no nos da la gana? -preguntó el chico rubio. 

-Pues te pegaré un puñetazo y te estropearé tu cara de niño pijo relamido. -El chico frunció el entrecejo. 

-¿Y me lo dices tú? Quien parece que nunca en su vida a visto un peine. 

-Puede ser. Pero tu cerebro debe haberse estropeado con tanta gomina que llevas. ¿Se te han quemado las neuronas? 

-¡Cállate, cuatro ojos! 

-¡Cállate tú! ¡Cara de palo-engreido-prepotente! 

El chico sacó su varita de repente y apuntó a Harry con ella. Sin ningún indicio de acobardarse, Harry se quedó quieto, encarándole. 

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? -dijo una voz fría detrás del grupo. Todos se voltearon a ver quien era. Un hombre alto, de pelo largo y grasiento, y vestido con una túnica negra acababa de llegar. 

-Profesor Snape... -dijo el chico. -Él -señaló a Harry, quien frunció el entrecejo -se metió conmigo. 

-Puede ser -empezó a decir Harry con sorna, -pero yo no necesito la varita para defenderme. 

El chico miró su mano derecha, donde tenía su varita, y la ocultó tras su espalda. 

-Me da igual lo que haya pasado aquí -susurró Snape con una voz casi inaudible pero que se entendía a la perfección. -Pero han de saber que las peleas en los pasillos están prohibidas. Al igual que el uso de magia. Y ahora id todos al Gran Comedor. ¡Ahora! -ordenó Snape. 

Todos se fueron al Gran Comedor, aunque antes, el chico y Harry se echaron sendas miradas de odio. 

En el Gran Comedor, todos se sentaron juntos, evitando la mirada fría de aquel chico. Neville estaba muy agradecido con Harry por haberle ayudado. 

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Si no hubieseis venido, aún estaría recuperando mi mochila. 

-No tiene importancia -dijo Ron mientras pinchaba un trozo de filete. 

-Han estado toda la mañana metiéndose conmigo. 

-¿Y no haces nada para solucionarlo? -le preguntó Hermione. 

-Bueno... Yo... 

-No debes de tenerles miedo -le dijo Harry. -Al fin y al cabo, ellos son igual que tú. No tienen ningún poder sobre nadie. 

-Sí. Tienes toda la razón, Harry -dijo Neville muy contento. 

Tuvieron un almuerzo muy agradable. Y cuando acabaron, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a las afueras del castillo para pasar el tiempo hasta la siguiente clase. 

-Ese profesor Snape, no me da muy buen rollo -dijo Ron tumbándose en la hierba. 

-A mí tampoco. Pero es un profesor y tenemos que tenerle respeto -añadió Hermione. Y sacó su libro de Herbología de su mochila. 

-¿Para qué sacas ese libro? Aún no hemos dado ninguna clase -preguntó Ron. 

-Lo sé. Pero después del descanso nos toca. 

Harry sacó su horario y lo examinó: -Tiene razón. -Hermione sonrió ampliamente. 

-Eres increíble. Ya te estás preparando para la siguiente clase. No me extraña que le dijeras a la profesora McGonagall los encantamientos para cambios -dijo Ron asombrado mientras se reincorporaba. 

-Hermione siempre ha sido así. Desde que la conozco, en primer curso del colegio muggle -añadió Harry. 

-¿Asi que ya os conocíais de antes? 

-Sí. Pero yo no supe que Harry era mago hasta que recibí mi carta. Fui corriendo a enseñársela y él me dijo: "Ya sabía que eras bruja". Por eso me resultaba extraño que no te sorprendieras cuando hacía cosas raras. 

-Me prohibieron contarte nada. Por discreción -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión y los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, aparecieron corriendo. Se detuvieron cuando les vieron. 

-Hola -saludó Fred alegremente. 

-¿Bonita día, eh? 

-¿Qué habéis hecho? -les preguntó Ron. 

-Solo tirar unas cuantas bengalas del Señor Filisbuster al lado del despacho del señor Filch. 

-Creo que la señora Norris ha saltado tan alto que ha llegado hasta el techo. 

Harry y Ron rieron, mientras que Hermione parecía escandalizada. 

-Tranquila, chica, la gata aún vive. 

Las campanas sonaron dando a entender que las clases iban a empezar. 

-¿Ahora qué tenéis? -preguntó Fred. 

-Herbología -contestó Harry. 

-Los invernaderos están por allí -dijo George señalando hacia donde había varios invernaderos de cristal algo descuidados. 

-A nosotros nos toca Transformaciones. Esperemos que Filch no se haya chivado a McGonagall. 

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas con unas traviesas sonrisas, y se marcharon corriendo. 

-¿Ellos son así? -le preguntó Hermione a Ron. 

-¿Cómo? 

-¡Así de revoltosos y escandalosos! 

-Pues sí. A mamá la sacan de quicio. Sobretodo el día que hicieron que a Percy le crecieran orejas de burro. 

Harry se echó a reír, pero Hermione miró asombrada a Ron. 

Las clases de Herbología las impartía una profesora bajita y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout. Tenía la túnica sucia, al igual que su sombrero de bruja. Los alumnos de Gryffindor compartían clase con los de Hufflepuff. 

Aprendieron a cuidar plantas como centaura menor, rapónchingo y withania somnífero, y a aprender sus usos curativos y como cuidarlas. 

Después de estar dos horas dentro del invernadero. Salieron cansados y sucios. Fueron corriendo a asearse un poco, antes de la última clase del día. Cuando subían por las escaleras de mármol se encontraron con los tres chicos de Slytherin de antes. 

-¿Sabes? Antes no había caído en quien eras. Pero ya sé quién eres, Potter -le dijo a Harry mientras lo miraba a los ojos. -Deberías de tener un poco de cuidado conmigo. Soy un Malfoy, y tengo mucha influencia, Potter. 

-Vaya. Qué miedo me das. Y perdona que te diga, que te ha costado procesar la información, ¿eh? La gomina te ha estropeado demasiadas neuronas -dijo Harry burlonamente. Draco lo fulminó con sus ojos grises. -¿Nada agudo para responderme? -le preguntó Harry altivamente. -En ese caso: ¡Adiós! 

Harry siguió su camino. Hermione y Ron le siguieron, mirando a Malfoy y a sus guardaespaldas sobre sus hombros y aguantando la risa. 

-¡Increíble! -exclamó Ron. -Dejas sin palabras a cualquiera. 

-Aunque Harry no siempre es así -dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada a Harry. 

-No. Solo a veces. Ante los chulos-cara de palo-pelo engominado-Malfoy. 

Por todo el pasillo se escucharon las risas de los tres. Después de asearse un poco, fueron corriendo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

El profesor que las daba era un hombre joven, de ojos azules y pelo rubio. A pesar de impartir una clase no muy alegre, el profesor Smith era una persona agradable y simpática. Cuando llegaron, el profesor Smith los recibió con una gran sonrisa. 

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Primer año, no? Muy bien. Yo soy vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Michael Smith. Os enseñaré todo lo que tengáis que saber sobre estas artes y como defenderos de ellas. Hoy, empezaremos dando el Ojáncano. 

Al acabar la hora, el profesor Smith les mandó un resumen del Ojáncano y de su mujer, Ojáncana, y se fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor. 

-Uf... Menudo día... -suspiró Ron. 

-¿Qué tiene de malo? 

-¡Son agotadores! 

-A mí me gustan. 

Harry soltó una risita. 

-Además, he oído que cada curso es peor. 

-Eso, vamos. ¡Dame ánimos! 

Los tres amigos rieron y bromearon de camino al Gran Comedor. 

Continuará...


	3. De tal palo, tal astilla

Hola de nuevo. Sé que me he demorado un poquito en actualizar, pero las vacaciones de Navidad desconciertan a cualquiera ^-^ Pero ya he regresado trayendo el tercer capítulo. 

Muchas personas me han dicho que Harry les recordaba a Sirius, aunque yo intenté que se pareciera a James XD Pero bueno, es casi lo mismo, ¿no? 

**Drake Bad Girl: **sí, Harry es algo más despierto y extrovertido, y suelta las cosas a la primera. También he intentado poner a Hermione menos seria y más divertida, pero aún tiene que mejorar XD Y Ron es un caso perdido a la hora de despertarse. Solo se rige por su estómago. Y de Fred y George ya ni te cuento, son un par de terremotos XD. Muchas gracias por tu review ^-^ Y me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. 

**Am@nd@ Black: **sí, puede que Harry se parezca mucho a Sirius XD Los dos no se cortan a la hora de hablar. Y bueno, el mote de Malfoy es algo largo pero le pega mucho X3 Jurl jurl... Perdona por haber tardado en actualizar ^_^U Muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Disclaimer: **personajes y demás de J.K. Rowling. 

Disfruten del tercer capítulo ^_^ 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

**Capítulo 3º: De tal palo, tal astilla... **

Harry sabía que era el vivo retrato de su padre. Pero en Hogwarts se lo recordaban constantemente. Desde la primera semana, el señor Filch lo vigilaba estrechamente, diciendo que su padre era un gran alborotador y con los gemelos Weasley ya tenía bastante. La profesora McGonagall también se lo recordó el día que lo pilló con su varita en mano mientras estaba en el pasillo encarando a Malfoy. 

-Guarde su varita, Potter. 

-La había sacado para que le diese el aire. 

La profesora McGonagall aguantó como pudo una sonrisa y dijo: -Esa excusa es muy vieja, Potter. Ya me la daba su padre. 

-Pues me tendré que buscar otra -respondió Harry guardando su varita. 

McGonagall siguió su camino, y cuando giró una esquina se escuchó una risa, que parecía ser la suya. 

Al igual que su padre, Harry tenía respuestas para todo, e incluso podía dejar sin palabras a cualquiera. Fred y George hicieron muy buenas migas con Harry en poco tiempo. 

Un viernes, después de tener dos horas de Pociones con los Slytherin, vieron a los gemelos Weasley conversando con cuatro alumnos de Gryffindor. Cuando pasaron por su lado escucharon al más fornido de todos decir: 

-...las pruebas de quidditch serán el jueves de la semana que viene. Espero que encontremos un buen buscador que nos haga ganar la copa este año... 

-¿Quidditch? ¿Pruebas? 

-Sí. Cada casa tiene su propio equipo. 

-¡Eys! ¿Y podemos presentarnos a las pruebas -preguntó Harry emocionado. 

-Por desgracia no. A los de primer año se nos está prohibido. Al igual que tener escobas. 

-Vaya... 

-¿Qué tiene de emocionante? 

-¿Que qué tiene de emocionante? ¡Es el mejor juego que existe! 

Los tres llegaron ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijeron la contraseña ("Garra de Grifo") y entraron. La profesora McGonagall estaba allí, colocando dos notas en el tablón de anuncios. 

-Buenas tardes -saludó McGonagall antes de salir por el hueco del retrato. 

-Buenas tardes, profesora. 

Los tres amigos se acercaron corriendo al tablón. Uno de los anuncios era la convocatoria para las pruebas de quidditch, el día jueves próximo, a las 6 de la tarde, después de las clases. Y el otro era un aviso para los de primer curso. Iban a comenzar las clases de vuelo, junto a los alumnos de Slytherin. 

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó Harry muy feliz. 

-¿Con Slytherin? -dijo Ron apenado. -Genial. Con Malfoy y los suyos. Seguro que se reirá de nosotros. 

-¡Bah! -respondió Harry, moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto. -Para él también debe ser su primera clase de vuelo. No creo que sea un experto. 

-Sí. Puede ser. 

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? 

Hermione se había quedado mirando fijamente la nota. 

-Vo... ¿Volar? -dijo Hermione entrecortadamente. -Yo... Yo no sé volar. 

-Para eso están las clases, Hermione. 

-Ya... Pero, ¿pero dónde puedo buscar para prepararme? 

-¿Estás hablando de libros? 

-¡Pues claro! 

-Eso no se puede aprender con los libros, sino con la práctica, Hermione. 

-Tiene razón -corroboró Ron. 

Hermione les miró nerviosa y desconcertada. 

-Me voy a la biblioteca -dijo Hermione y se fue por el hueco del retrato. 

-¿De verdad que va a buscar algún libro? 

-Seguramente. 

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el jueves llegó. Los tres amigos fueron hasta el descampado donde iban a dar las clases de vuelo. Allí esperaba la señora Hooch con varias escobas, alineadas en el suelo. La señora Hooch era una bruja bajita, de pelo canoso y de ojos amarillos como los de un halcón. 

-¡Bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de vuelo! Yo os enseñaré a montar en escoba y a como maniobrar con ella. Comencemos. Alumnos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin, colocáos a un lado de una escoba, levantad vuestra mano derecha y decid: ¡Arriba! 

Harry lo hizo, e inmediatamente, la escoba que había elegido saltó a su mano. 

-¡Uouh! -exclamó. 

Aunque él fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La escoba de Neville no se movía de su sitio; la de Hermione solo rodaba por el suelo; y a Ron le golpeó la suya. 

Cuando todos habían conseguido elevar su escoba, la señora Hooch dio nuevas instrucciones: 

-Ahora, os subiréis a la escoba y yo os iré corrigiendo, para que la montéis adecuadamente. Tenéis que estar justo en medio. Y poned las manos que una quede delante de la otra. 

Todos hicieron los que dijo la señora Hooch y ella pasó entre ellos corrigiendo sus fallos. 

-Weasley, algo más atrás... Potter, muy bien. Así es... Granger, sujétese con más firmeza... Por favor, Longbottom, que la escoba no va a morderle... Malfoy, así no se sujeta la escoba... 

Luego, cuando acabó de revisarles, dio nuevas instrucciones. 

-Cuando cuente hasta tres y toque el silbato, os elevaréis suavemente dando una patada al suelo. ¿De acuerdo? Uno... dos... tres... _¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _

Todos se elevaron suavemente. 

-¡Muy bien! Para bajar tenéis que inclinaros hacia delante... Longbottom, Longbottom, hacia delante. ¡Hacia delante! 

Neville, en vez de inclinarse hacia delante, se había inclinado hacia detrás, lo que hizo que la escoba comenzase a subir rápidamente. Cuanto más alto estaba, la cara de Neville se ponía más pálida. Fue cuestión de segundos, Harry se elevó corriendo para ayudar a Neville. 

-¡Potter, vuelva! 

Neville comenzó a ir rápidamente hacia delante y Harry le siguió sin pensárselo. Neville voló en zig-zag. Harry descendió un poco, para volar por debajo de Neville, y cuando éste se soltó de su escoba, Harry lo agarró con una mano, le ayudó a subirse a la escoba y descendió hasta el suelo con él. (NdH: aquí lo hemos flipao Harry y yo XD). La clase entera se acercó corriendo a ellos. La señora Hooch estaba increíblemente pálida. 

-Mu... Muchas gracias... Harry -le agradeció Neville, entrecortadamente. 

-No hay de qué -contestó Harry con la respiración agitada. 

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo os encontráis? -les preguntó la señora Hooch con voz aguda. Estaba temblando. 

-Bien -dijeron los dos a la vez. 

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, Potter, Longbottom no lo contaba. Fue un excelente vuelo. Diez punto para Gryffindor. 

-Muchas gracias, Harry. 

-Ya te he dicho varias veces, Neville, que no fue nada. 

-¿Nada? Debiste de verte. Volaste como un profesional -dijo Ron emocionado. 

Era la hora de la cena. Estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, y aún comentaban la gran hazaña de Harry. Cuando Fred y George llegaron, sentándose a ambos lados de Ron. Se veían mucho más tristes y decaídos de lo normal. 

-¿Qué os ha pasado? -preguntó Harry. 

-Las pruebas para buscador... -dijo Fred triste. 

-¡Han ido de pena! Solo se han presentado tres personas. Y ninguna servía. 

-¿Y no podéis jugar con un jugador menos? -preguntó Hermione. 

-¡Imposible! 

-El buscador es el más importante del equipo. Sin él, perdemos todos los partidos. 

-Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, está en medio de una depresión -dijo Fred señalando al chico fornido que Harry y los demás vieron charlando con los gemelos hace unos días. Tenía la mirada perdida, en su plato, y jugaba con la comida. 

-Y a la profesora McGonagall tampoco le ha sentado bien. No le agrada la idea de perder contra Slytherin en el primer partido de la temporada. 

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall tenía la cara apoyada en una mano y estaba mirando al vacío. 

-¿Te ocurre algo, Minerva? -le preguntó la profesora Sprout. 

-¡Oh, nada! -dijo sarcástica. -Solo que Gryffindor aún no tiene un nuevo buscador. 

-Pues se te acaba el tiempo, Minerva. El partido contra Slytherin está a la vuelta de la esquina -dijo Snape con malicia. McGonagall lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-¡Qué pena que Potter no pueda hacer las pruebas! -exclamó la señora Hooch, sentada en unos sitios más alejada. -Ese chico tiene un talento natural sobre la escoba. Hoy hemos tenido la primera clase de vuelo y me dejó de piedra con su agilidad. 

-¡De tal palo, tal astilla! Igual que James -añadió el profesor Smith, que se sentaba al lado de la señora Hooch. -Aún me acuerdo de cuando él jugaba. ¡Era magnífico! ¿Se acuerda, señora Hooch? 

-¡Por supuesto! 

A McGonagall se le iluminó el rostro. 

-Albus... -susurró ella. 

Los jefes de las casas de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se atragantaron con sus bebidas. 

-Me estaba preguntando si Potter podría formar parte del equipo de Gryffindor. 

-¡Está prohibido! -exclamó Snape. 

-Hay constancia de que hace un siglo un alumno de primer curso entró en el equipo de quidditch de su casa. 

-La verdad es que Minerva tiene razón -dijo Dumbledore. 

McGonagall miró victoriosa a Snape, quien lanzó obscenidades por lo bajo. 

-Entonces, ¿se me está permitido? 

-Bueno... -dijo Dumbledore tocándose su larga barba. -Tendremos que hacer una excepción en la regla en la que los de primer año tienen prohibidas las escobas... 

-¡El equipo de Gryffindor está en crisis! 

-Y necesitarás el permiso del tutor de Harry... 

-¡Ahora mismo! -exclamó McGonagall. Se puso de pie y se marchó por una puerta que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores. 

-¿A dónde habrá ido la profesora McGonagall? -preguntó Hermione. 

-No lo sé -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Habeís visto? La profesora McGonagall parecía nerviosa -añadió Fred. 

-Tal vez ha ido a suicidarse porque no ha encontrado un nuevo buscador. 

-¡No digáis eso! -les riñó Hermione. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, la profesora McGonagall había vuelto. 

-¡Aquí está! -dijo Minerva poniendo un pergamino delante de Dumbledore. -La autorización del tutor. 

-Hmm, parece en orden -dijo el director examinando el pergamino de cerca. 

-¿Qué has hecho? -le preguntó el profesor Flitwick. 

-He ido corriendo a la casa por la Red Flu. 

Todos los profesores se quedaron boquiabierto. 

-Está bien. El joven Potter puede entrar a formar parte del equipo de quidditch. 

-¡Magnífico! -exclamó la profesora McGonagall. Y se fue corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-¿Ahora viene? -dijo Fred. 

-¿Qué ocurre? 

La profesora McGonagall se paró justamente detrás de Harry. 

-Wood. Eh, Wood -le llamó la profesora McGonagall. El chico la miró con ojos tristes. -¡He encontrado un nuevo buscador para el equipo! 

-¡¿De verdad?! -exclamaron los gemelos Weasley al unísono. A Wood le brillaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. 

-¿Es cierto eso, profesora? -le preguntó una chica de piel negra que se había acercado en cuanto escuchó a la profesora McGonagall dar la noticia. Iba acompañada por dos chicas más, una de piel morena y otra de piel pálida. 

-¿Y quién es? -preguntó Wood poniéndose de pie. Sentía que había esperanza por ganar la copa de quidditch. 

-El señor Potter -dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry, quien se atragantaba cuando bebía zumo de calabaza. 

-¿¡QUÉ!? 

-Lo que oyes, Potter. 

-¿De verdad? ¡Esto es... esto es... estupendo! -dijo Wood emocionado. 

-Pe... Pero si yo no tengo la edad. Ni siquiera me he presentado a las pruebas. 

-¿Acaso no quieres entrar en el equipo? -le preguntó McGonagall. 

-¡Claro que quiero! ¿Pero puedo? 

-Tenemos la autorización de tu tutor. Y además el profesor Dumbledore ha dado permiso. Asi que todo en orden. Wood, ¿cuándo te parece bien que Potter haga las pruebas? 

-Mañana mismo -dijo Wood emocionado. 

-Bien. Espero que hagas un buen trabajo, Potter -le dijo McGonagall. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y regresó a la mesa de los profesores. 

Harry estaba desconcertado. Y para agravar la situación, todas las personas en la mesa de Gryffindor le miraban y le felicitaban. 

Al día siguiente, al acabar las clases, Harry fue al campo de quidditch, con Hermione y Ron. 

-No es necesario que vengáis -les dijo por décima vez. 

-Ya lo sabemos -le dijo Hermione. 

-Pero queremos ver como atrapas la snitch. Seguro que lo haces muy bien. 

El capitán, Wood, ya le esperaba en el campo de quidditch. Allí también estaban los otros miembros del equipo. 

-Hola, Potter -le saludó el capitán. -Empecemos ya, antes de que anochezca. No podemos perder la snitch en la oscuridad. ¿Profesora McGonagall? ¿Qué hace aquí? 

Harry se giró. La profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar, llevando puesto un sombrero de bruja y una elegante capa verde. 

-Quería estar presente en la prueba. 

Harry empezó a sentirse nervioso. 

-Utilizarás una escoba del colegio, porque no debes de tener una propia. Toma. Es esta. Es la mejor que había. Móntala y elévate. Cuando estés en el aire soltaré la snitch. 

Harry se montó en la escoba, dio una patada al suelo y se elevó. 

-¿Estás listo, Potter? 

-¡Sí! 

-¡Suelto la snitch! 

-¡Está bien! 

Wood soltó la pequeña pelota dorada, y ésta se perdió de vista en segundos. Harry comenzó a volar por el campo de quidditch. Todos le seguían con la mirada desde el suelo. Harry miraba a todos lados, buscando algun rastro de la snitch. Y entonces, la vio, detrás de los gemelos Weasley. Harry se lanzó en picado a por la snitch. Fred y George se quedaron de piedra al ver que Harry iba hacia ellos, y se apartaron, cada uno hacia un lado. Harry vio como la snitch volaba a ras del suelo, y la siguió sin dudarlo. Harry siguió la snitch muy de cerca, sin pensar en nada más. Solo pensaba en atrapar la snitch. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba peligrosamente a una de las gradas que había en el campo de quidditch. 

-¡Harry, cuidado! -gritó Hermione. 

Harry miró al frente, y viró justo a tiempo para esquivar las gradas. La snitch revoloteó alrededor de la cabeza de Harry durante unos instantes. Y cuando iba a desaparecer otra vez, Harry la atrapó con una mano, teniendo que frenar antes de chocar contra uno de los postes del campo. 

-¡Lo ha conseguido! 

-¡Y en un tiempo record! 

-¡Potter, baja! 

Harry descendió. Tenía el corazón acelerado y en una mano a la snitch, que intentaba escaparse agitando sus pequeñas alas. Cuando estuvo en tierra, todos se acercaron a él. Tenían expresiones alegres en sus rostros. 

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? 

-¡Estupendamente! -dijo Wood emocionado. ¡Nunca vi a alguien volar así y atrapar la snitch! ¡Estás dentro del equipo! 

Harry se sintió extremadamente feliz cuando Wood le dijo aquello. Ron y Hermione le abrazaron y le felicitaron a gritos. 

-Los entrenamientos son tres veces por semana. Yo mismo te avisaré de las horas, y si hay alguna variante. 

-¡Muchas felicidades! -le felicitaron los demás miembros del equipo. 

-Bien -dijo la profesora McGonagall, que parecía emocionada. -Ya es hora de ir a cenar. 

Todos fueron al castillo, bastante felices de haber encontrado a un buscador tan bueno. Por su parte, Harry estaba emocionado, y aún no podía creer que lo hubiese conseguido. Una de las cosas que se había propuesto era conseguir el puesto de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor, como su padre. Y lo había conseguido. 

Continuará... 


	4. Sueños

Hola a todos de nuevo. He estado un buen tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento mucho UoU Gomen Nasai!! Pero entre los estudios y mi memoria pez, siempre se me olvidaba subir los nuevos capítulos. Ahora estoy escribiendo el séptimo capítulo de este fic ^-^ asi que ando algo inspirada... aunque aveces se va y me deja a medias ¬_¬U Y aún tengo que escribir el capítulo 13 de _Una vida con una oportunidad _y terminar el 4º de _Aquí y Allí _ToT Inspiración, actívate plis!!! 

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews ^o^ sois todos muy amables y me dais animos de seguir!!! 

**Drake Bad Girl: **me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando este fic T_T Tenía mis dudas, pero veo que no iba muy desencaminada. He adaptado todo a un Harry más audaz y con alguien detrás que le supervisa ,Sirius, que dentro de poquito hará su aparición ^_^ Y bueno, Draco es Draco XD Muchas gracias ^_^ 

**Angel-de-Luz: **tienes que hacerme una copia de esa cinta XD que quiero ver como sale Harry por la caja tonta. Y creo que ya han nominado a Harry como mejor buscador de quidditch del año según la revista El Mundo de la Escoba. En este capítulo los secretos sobre la profecía salen un poquito, pero aún no del todo ^_~ dentro de poquito sabrás más. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me haces feliz T^T Muchas Gracias!!! 

**Isa: **me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque creo que me piqué un poquito en la parte del rescate ^_^U Muchas Gracias 

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **por supuesto!! Harry es el mejor!!! Acaso alguién lo dudaba?? Por supuesto que no!! XD Y cada vez me quedo más flipada, Harry es una mezcla entre James y Sirius según vuestros reviews Ô.o mmm... esperaba que saliera más a James, pero si también tiene algo de Sirius muchísimo mejor ^_^ Muchas gracias por tu review, sis. 

**Lily de Black: **sí, se parece mucho al primer libro al principio, pero a partir de este capítulo y los siguientes las cosas se truncarán e irán encaminadas a la Profecía de Gryffindor ^_^ Muchas gracias. 

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 4º!! 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

**Capítulo 4º: Sueños... **

Los entrenamientos de Wood eran agotadores. Y todos acababan exhaustos. Con los entrenamientos, a Harry el tiempo se le pasó volando, y sin darse cuenta, el primer partido de la temporada estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Hermione, Harry no sabía cómo mantenerse al día con los estudios. Ya que Ron prefería jugar al ajedrez mágico antes que estudiar. 

El día previo al partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Harry estaba muy nervioso. Durante la última clase del viernes, Pociones, Harry tenía la cabeza en otra parte, y confundía los ingredientes de la poción que estaba preparando. 

-¡Harry! Eso no -le dijo Hermione antes de que echase un vaso de sangre de serpiente. -Es sangre de rata. No de serpiente. 

-¿Y qué más da? Las dos son rojas, ¿no? 

-¡Ays, Harry! Presta atención. No le des el gusto a Snape para quitarte puntos. 

-Está bien. Prestaré más atención. Y ahora, ¿cuál de las dos es sangre de rata? 

-Pues... -Hermione estaba confundida. Harry había mezclado los dos vasos y ahora no sabían cuál era cada una. 

-¡Qué más da! -dijo Ron. No creo que se produzca una explosión como las de Neville. 

**_¡¡BOOOMM!! _**

-¿Lo veis? 

El caldero de Neville había explotado, provocando una reacción en cadena, y los calderos de Dean y Seamus también estallaron, lo que hizo que toda la mazmorra estuviese llena de la poción que estaban preparando en esa clase. 

-¡Inútil Gryffindor! -gruñó Snape. -¿Es que no puedes preparar una poción sin provocar un desastre, eh? ¡Cabeza hueca! Te quedarás aquí a recoger todo esto. -Las campanas sonaron dando por terminada la clase. -Largáos. Y quiero para la próxima clase una redacción sobre pociones curativas. No quiero ver ninguna redacción menor de tres pergaminos. Y tú, Longbottom, te quedas a limpiar el desastre que has organizado. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la mazmorra en donde daban Pociones. 

-Tres pergaminos. ¡Tres! -se quejó Ron. 

-Pero si es muy fácil -añadió Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron con el ceño fruncido. -¡No me miréis así! 

-A mí me da igual el trabajo de Pociones. Ahora lo que me preocupa es el partido de mañana. 

-Tranquilo, compañero. Seguro que lo haces muy bien. 

Harry sonrió levemente. Apenas tenía ánimos a causa de los nervios. 

-Tengo que cambiarme para ir al entrenamiento de hoy. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! 

Harry se marchó a la torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse. Se puso su uniforme y salió para ir al campo de quidditch. Cuando llegó, los demás miembros estaban calentando. Y Wood se llevó a parte a Harry para hablar. 

-Harry, es mejor que te busques una escoba propia para mañana. Las escobas del colegio no son muy rápidas para un partido. 

-Ya la he pedido, pero no la he recibido todavía. Espero que me la manden antes de mañana. 

-Yo también lo espero. De todas formas, hoy practicarás con la escoba de siempre. 

Después de otro agotador entrenamiento, Wood les dio un discurso previo al partido y fueron todos juntos a cenar. 

-Seguro que mañana ganamos. Los de Slytherin no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros -dijo Wood muy alegre. 

-Con Harry vamos sobrados -dijo George pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry y agitándole el pelo. 

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se reunió con Hermione y Ron. 

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? -le preguntó Hermione. 

-Agotador. 

-¿Cómo siempre, no? 

-Pues sí. 

-Yo estoy deseosa de que llegue mañana. 

-¿Y eso? 

-Porque es la primera vez que voy a ver un partido de quidditch. Sé sus reglas. Pero es mejor verlo en vivo, ¿no? 

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es emocionante! ¿A que sí, Harry? 

-Si te soy sincero, mañana también va a ser la primera vez que vea un partido de quidditch. Además de que juego en él. 

-¿Nunca has ido a un partido de quidditch? 

-No. Recuerda: he estado oculto durante todos estos años. 

-Ouh. Cierto. 

-Potter -le dijo la profesora McGonagall que acababa de acercarse a ellos. -Has recibido un paquete esta tarde. Lo hemos mandado a tu habitación. 

-¿Un paquete? 

-Sí. Asi es. -Y la profesora McGonagall se marchó a la mesa de los profesores. 

-Me pregunto quién me habrá mandado un paquete. 

-¿Y qué te habrán mandado? 

-A lo mejor es un Howler. 

-¿Un qué? -preguntaron a la vez Harry y Hermione al unísono. 

-Es una forma de castigo -explicó Ron. -¿Tú no habrás hecho nada malo, verdad? 

-¡Por supuesto que no! 

-Entonces no sé qué será 

-Bueno -Harry se puso de pie, -me gana la curiosidad. Voy a ir a ver el paquete que me han mandado. -Y se marchó corriendo del Gran Comedor. 

Fue a la torre de Gryffindor en pocos segundos. Pasó por el hueco del retrato y subió al cuarto de los chicos de primer año. Sobre la cama de Harry había un paquete alargado. Harry desgarró el papel marrón y descubrió una hermosa escoba. Estaba pulida y brillante. El mango era de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas. Y escrito en letras doradas: "Nimbus 2000". 

-Estupenda... -susurró. 

Ron y Hermione entraron al cuarto con la respiración acelerada y cansados. 

-Harry, no te vayas tan deprisa. 

-¿Qué te han traído? -le preguntó Ron, acercándose a la cama de Harry. Ron se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que Harry había recibido. -¡Es una Nimbus 2000! 

-Sí. -Harry tomó la escoba entre sus manos. -Ojalá pudiera montarla, pero ya es muy tarde -dijo mirando a la ventana. Estaba totalmente oscuro. 

-Pues sí. Asi que mejor bajamos y hacemos los deberes. 

-¿QUÉ? 

-Hermione, no sé cómo te las apañas para fastidiar los mejores momentos -le reprochó Ron. 

-No fastidio nada -se defendió Hermione. -Solo que soy responsable. Hagámoslo y tendremos el fin de semana libre. Venga, Harry -Hermione tiró de Harry. -¿No te irás a quedar aquí toda la noche viendo la escoba, no? 

-Pues la verdad... 

-Vayamos a la Sala Común para hacer los trabajos de Transformaciones y Pociones. 

-¡Pero si tenemos tiempo de sobra! -se quejó Ron. 

Hermione se llevó a rastras a Harry y a Ron. Pasaron el resto del tiempo haciendo los trabajos para la profesora McGonagall y para Snape. Cuando ya estaban cansados de tanto trabajo, se fueron a la cama. Ron había acabado con mareos y dolores de cabeza de tanto trabajo que Hermione les obligó a hacer. 

-¡Sois unos exagerados! Tampoco fue para tanto. Lo que pasa es que sois unos debiluchos. 

-¡No somos unos debiluchos! -dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez. 

Hermione suspiró, -Que descanseis. Yo me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches! 

-Esta Hermione, no sé cómo lo hace -dijo Ron mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a los cuartos de los chicos. 

-Yo tampoco. 

Estando en el cuarto, Harry se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. Por culpa de los nervios, Harry no sintió sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Cuando por fin el sueño le venció, Harry sintió una extraña sensación. Su colchón se derretía bajo su peso, haciéndose líquido. Y Harry cayó al agua cálida. El sonido de las olas llegaba a los oídos de Harry. A pesar de todo, Harry no abrió los ojos. Era una sensación muy agradable. Quería quedarse allí para siempre. Estaba dejándose llevar por el agua, cuando escuchó otra vez a aquella mujer cantar... 

_Duerme mi niño, duerme, _

_que yo velaré tus sueños. _

_Cierra tus ojos esmeraldas _

_para que sean protegidos por los míos. _

_Sueña y descansa, _

_no te preocupes por nada. _

_Que mis ojos esmeraldas _

_velan tus sueños. _

_Oh, mi niño... _

Harry se sorprendió. Y en contra de su propio deseo de permanecer relajado, envuelto por ese agradable calor, abrió los ojos. 

Ahora estaba acostado en un sofá que no conocía. Se reincorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto. La luz era muy tenúe, el único foco de luz provenía del fuego de la chimenea. 

Harry se puso de pie y se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que ya no llevaba puesto su pijama. En su lugar, llevaba puesto una elegante túnica dorada, con adornos de color rojo. Y sobre la túnica, una capa de color roja oscura con adornos dorados. Harry se quedó un tiempo mirando su nuevo vestuario, cuando un hombre pasó por delante de él. Harry casi pegó un grito del susto. 

-Lo... lo siento -dijo llevándose la mano al pecho. -No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí... Usted perdone... Estooo... ¿Dónde estamos? 

Pero el hombre no respondió. 

-¿Hola? ¿Me oye? 

Nada. 

-¿Está usted sordo? -gritó Harry. 

Nada otra vez. 

-Sí. Definitivamente usted está sordo. 

El hombre era un anciano que podría tener la misma edad que Albus Dumbledore, o más. Tenía una barba blanca que llegaba hasta el pecho. Y una melena plateada sobre los hombros. Vestía una túnica roja oscura. 

El anciano se sentó en una elegante silla, delante de un enorme escritorio. Tomó una preciosa pluma y comenzó a escribir. Ignorando a Harry. 

Harry desistió del intento de hacerse notar por el hombre, y anduvo por la habitación. Era circular, y las paredes estaban llenas con estanterías, las cuales estaban llenas de libros, pergaminos, frascos, algún que otro caldero, plumas desgastadas, pequeños baúles, y aparatos que Harry nunca había visto. Detrás del escritorio donde estaba el anciano, había una enorme ventana circular. Harry se asomó por ella. Tal vez supiera de ese modo donde se encontraba. 

En el cielo había una hermosa luna llena, lo que hizo que Harry sonriera. También había un enorme prado, un bosque y un gran lago. 

-Esto parece... -musitó Harry. 

Se fijó desde donde estaba mirando, y se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta que estaba en Hogwarts. Entonces, el bosque era el Bosque Prohibido. Y el lago era por donde había llegado en su primera noche en Hogwarts. Pero había algo que no seguía igual que siempre. La cabaña de Hagrid no estaba. 

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Estoy en Hogwarts, pero en una habitación que no conozco de nada, y con otra ropa. Estoy seguro de que esta noche había cuarto menguante, y no luna llena, ahora que me acuerdo. La cabaña de Hagrid no está. Y a este hombre no lo conozco de nada, y no es un profesor de Hogwarts... ¿PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? -gritó Harry revolviéndose el pelo con las manos. 

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. 

-Adelante -dijo el anciano levantando la vista del pergamino. 

-¿QUÉ? ¿Puedes oír? ¿Y por qué no me respondes? -le preguntó Harry colocándose delante del escritorio. Pero el anciano seguía sin hacerle caso. -¡OYE! 

Una mujer anciana, de pelo blanco hasta los hombros, y con una túnica azul cielo, entró en la habitación. 

-Disculpe, señora -dijo Harry a la anciana. -¿Puede decirle que me haga caso? 

Pero la mujer también ignoró a Harry. 

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Todo el mundo se ha confabulado para ignorarme? 

-¿Todavía despierto, Godric? -dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al hombre. 

-Sí, Rowena. He tenido otro sueño. 

Rowena lanzó un largo suspiro. 

-Siempre estás soñando, Godric. No es algo nuevo. 

-Ya lo sé. Pero esta vez he visto el futuro más claramente que nunca. 

La expresión de Rowena se ensombreció de repente, y dijo muy seria: 

-¿El futuro en el que...? 

-Sí -le cortó Godric, sabiendo a lo que se refería ella. 

-¿Y cómo era? 

-Horrible... -musitó Godric. -Todo por lo que luchamos... por lo que habíamos luchado... Quedará destruido... Y no importará... 

-¡Maldita sea! -maldijo Rowena, impotente. -Godric, ¿estás seguro que todo lo que nos has contado será verdad y se cumplirá? 

Godric asintió lentamente. Rowena se frotó, nerviosa, las manos. 

-¿Sigues decidido a que yo me quede con la piedra? -preguntó Rowena. 

-Sí. Estoy totalmente seguro que la guardarás muy bien. 

-Oh... Me alegro de que tengas esa confianza en mí, Godric -dijo mientras se sonrojaba lentamente. 

-Menudo par -se quejó Harry, que había escuchado toda la conversación. 

-Dime, Godric, ¿aún estás pensando en reencarnarte? 

-Sí -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la enorme ventana detrás del escritorio. -Haré ese hechizo. Porque quiero que se cumpla mi profecía. 

-¿Profecía? -se preguntó Harry. 

Pero entonces, ya no se encontraba en la habitación con el hombre que se llamaba Godric, ni con la mujer que se llamaba Rowena. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una cocina. Estaba muy limpia y parecía acogedora. Había una mesa con sillas en el centro. Por una ventana con cortinas, entraba la luz de la luna. Harry vio las siluetas de dos hombres que estaban fuera de la casa. Sentados en unas sillas de jardín, bebiendo. 

-Toma -dijo la voz de un hombre. -Este es el tesoro de mi familia. Ha pasado de generación en generación. Ahora, yo te lo doy a ti. Estoy seguro de que lo guardarás bien. 

-Espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que el tesoro de tu familia es una canica roja? -le respondió otra voz de hombre, la cual, a Harry le parecía familiar. 

-No es una canica. Aunque no lo creas, tiene un gran poder mágico. 

-¡Uouh! -exclamó el segundo hombre. -Pero, ¿no deberías darselo a tu hijo? 

-Sí, pero prefiero que se lo des tú. Sé que lo protegerás hasta que llegue el momento. 

-¡Cuenta con ello! -dijo con determinación. -Protegeré el tesoro de tu familia y a tu hijo. 

Harry iba a quedarse escuchando un rato más, cuando oyó la voz de aquella mujer cantando. 

_Duerme mi niño, duerme, _

_que yo velaré tus sueños... _

Provenía del piso de arriba. Harry salió de la cocina para pasar a un pasillo que estaba totalmente a oscuras. A duras penas, Harry pudo distinguir su alrededor. Al frente, una puerta que daba a una enorme sala de estar; a la derecha, la puerta principal de la casa: y a la izquierda, una escalera que daba al piso superior. Desde donde se encontraba Harry ahora, la voz se escuchaba con más claridad. Y se percató, de que también sonaba una caja de música de fondo. 

_Cierra tus ojos esmeraldas _

_para que sean protegidos por los míos. _

Con paso indeciso, Harry subió las escaleras. Los peldaños de madera crujían bajo sus pies. El primer piso de la casa estaba lleno de puertas. Harry giró sobre sí para ver todo, y solo había puertas. La voz de la mujer y la música se escuchaban mejor que antes. 

_Sueña y descansa, _

Harry buscó de donde provenían, y al final del largo pasillo de puertas, una de ellas estaba entreabierta, y por las ranuras pasaba la luz. 

_no te preocupes por nada. _

Harry anduvo hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta. 

_Que mis ojos esmeraldas _

La mujer cantaba una especie de canción de cuna, y de fondo, seguía sonando la música. 

_velan tus sueños. _

Harry dudó durante unos segundos, pero al final decidió empujar la puerta... 

_Oh, mi niño... _

Cuando la puerta giró sobre sus goznes, la mujer lanzó un grito desgarrador y triste, que penetró en el interior de Harry, hasta su corazón, el cual se encogió de repente, doliéndole. Harry se llevó las manos al pecho. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una enorme tristeza, y sus ojos se llenaron de abundantes lágrimas. Lloró durante un buen rato, cuando sintió la lluvia caer sobre él. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo. Era gris, y nubes oscuras descargaban sus peculiares lágrimas sobre Harry. Bajó la mirada y vio que ahora se encontraba en un cementerio. Había lápidas por todos lados, y árboles que casi habían perdido todas sus hojas, movían sus ramas al son del viento. El cesped se humedecía con la lluvia, la cual, se mezclaba con las lágrimas de Harry. Anduvo a través de las lápidas, sin rumbo fijo. Se sentía triste, inmensamente triste. Y quería salir de allí. Anduvo hasta que se encontró con un funeral. Estaba muy lejos, pero estaba seguro de que lo era. Había muchas personas, todas con paragüas, excepto una. Estaba delante de dos lápidas, cabizbajo, su pelo mojado le tapaba los ojos. No le importaba la lluvia, y seguía allí parado. Hasta que, desde lo lejos, Harry vio como caía de rodillas. Una persona cercana se acercó y lo agarró antes de que cayese al suelo. Harry iba a correr a ayudarle, pero las fuerzas el fallaron y cayó al duro suelo de rodillas. ¿Duro suelo? 

La lluvia había parado, aunque aún seguía empapado, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora estaba en una enorme habitación de piedra. En las paredes había antorchas que iluminaba levemente la estancia. Harry se puso de pie, como pudo, y pudo ver que en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación, había una enorme circunferencia. Dentro de ella estaba pintados una serie de números, de constelaciones, los símbolos del zodiacos y signos desconocidos. En el centro del círculo, había un pequeño pedestal, con una abertura, como una especia de cerradura. Y fuera de la circunferencia, había otros cuatro pedestales, cada uno representando un punto cardinal. 

Harry entró en la circunferencia, y se colocó donde estaba el pedestal central. Y en ese momento, la voz de un hombre gritando se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo eco en las paredes. Harry ya había escuchado esa voz. Era la del hombre antes. La de Godric. 

_Un día, entre sueños, anduve por ellos mirando el futuro. Solía hacer eso siempre... _

_Pero aquel día, fui demasiado lejos... _

_Vi un futuro donde los hijos de muggles eran perseguidos y asesinados por _

_ser lo que son. Los muggles eran tratados como basura. _

_Y los brujos y brujas simpatizantes de muggles son llamados traidores. _

_El Mundo Mágico se divide en la creencia de Sangre Limpia y Sangre Sucia. _

_Y todo, en las manos de un brujo que se llenó de maldad hasta más no poder. _

_La oscuridad le envolvió dejando solo odio en él. _

_Ese brujo, quería cambiar a su antojo el Mundo Mágico, _

_donde los Sangre Limpia tenían todo el poder. _

_En el futuro que vi, yo ya no existo. Solo puedo contemplarlo desde la otra Vida. _

_Todo en lo que creía, todo por lo que luché, será pisoteado. _

_Por ello, un descendiente mío será capaz de hacerle frente a él... _

_Será capaz de abrir la Puerta del Ocaso, que está entre la Vida y la Muerte. _

_Sólo él... Y nadie más... _

-¿Pero qué significa todo esto? -gritó Harry desesperado. 

Una puerta, que Harry no había visto antes, se abrió. Por ella entró una persona de negro y encapuchada, No sabía por qué, pero Harry sintió pánico. Aquella persona miró a Harry con unos profundos y tenebrosos ojos rojos, parecidos a los de los gatos. Sonrió con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre. Harry comenzó a temblar. No estaba seguro, pero ya había visto a esa persona. Iba a salir corriendo allí, cuando el encapuchado saltó hacia Harry, alargando los brazos. 

-No... 

Estaba cada vez más cerca. 

-Basta... 

Faltaban escasos centímetros. 

-¡NO! 

El timbre de un despertador llegaba a los oídos de Harry. Intentó visualizar donde se encontraba ahora, pero no llevaba puestas las gafas. Por lo que pudo distinguir, se encontraba en su cama y llevaba puesto su pijama. Se secó unas lágrimas que aún tenía y descorrió las cortinas de su cama. Se puso sus gafas y tomó el despertador. Miró la hora, él mismo lo programó para que sonara. Pulsó el silenciador y el despertador dejó de sonar. Harry se quedó un tiempo pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando se dio cuenta de... 

-¿Solo ha sido... un sueño? 

_Continuará... _


	5. Triple enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y...

Holaaaa, ¿cómo están? Ya sé, ya sé, he tardado en actualizar U_U pero es que se me fue el santo al cielo, lo siento. Los estudios me colapsan y tal, pero ya he regresado.

****

Drake Bad Girl: Jejejeje, pues más adelante se revelarán más cosas ^_ ~ pero aún queda algo de tiempo... Muchas gracias por tu review ^_^

****

Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: El capítulo 7º aún está en proceso y aún lo estoy puliendo, ya que será más largo que los anteriores ^_ ~ Muchas gracias

Por cierto... Nuevos personajeeeees en este capítulooooo... ¿Adivináis quienes son? ^w^

****

Disclaimer: mundos y personajes de Rowling...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

****

Capítulo 5º: Triple enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin

Harry se levantó de su cama, aún dándole vueltas a lo que había soñado.

-Tal vez sea uno de esos sueños raros que se tiene cuando estás muy nervioso... Pero -Harry meditó unos segundos -era demasiado raro.

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el cuarto de los chicos de primer año.

-¿Dónde están todos? -se preguntó, cuando una corneta sonó y la puerta se abrió.

Harry se quedó mudo ante el espectáculo que se formó ante sus ojos. Dean movía de una lado a otro una enorme bandera con los colores de Gryffindor. Neville tocaba un enorme tambor con un león dibujado en el centro. Y Ron le acompañaba con una corneta, que tenía atada una mini bandera de Gryffindor. Y las chicas, Hermione, Parvati y Lavender agitaban unos pompones rojos. Seamus también las acompañaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó Harry estupefacto.

-¡Animando al jugador estrella del equipo! -gritó Ron.

-¿El jugador estrella?

-Lo hacemos para animarte y para que no estés tan nervioso.

-Lo único que habéis conseguido es que esté más nervioso todavía -argulló Harry algo mareado.

-¡Jops! Pues vaya... -dijo Ron.

-Bueno... Nosotros vamos para abajo mientras tú te cambias. Te esperamos -añadió Hermione. El grupo de Animadores de Harry Potter salió del cuarto. Harry algo mareado, se puso su uniforme, tomó su Nimbus 2000 y bajó a la Sala Común. Cuando llegó, volvió a oír la corneta de Ron, que hizo que pegase un salto del susto.

-¿Preparado, Harry? -le preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.

-Más o menos.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -gritaron Lavender, Parvati y Seamus moviendo los pompones.

-Vamos. Los demás miembros del equipo ya han ido al Gran Comedor.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato y anduvieron por los pasillos del castillo. Harry sintió que tenía algo vivo en el estómago, y sus pies pesaban más de lo normal. Aunque Ron y los demás le daban ánimos y le decían que lo iba a hacer muy bien.

-No tuviste problemas en los entrenamientos. Asi que tranquilo -le dijo Hermione.

-Y ahora tienes una Nimbus 2000. Es mucho mejor que la Barredora que montabas antes.

-Sí. Supongo... -masculló.

Giraron en una esquina y se encontraron al profesor Snape, que venía hablando con un hombre de pelo largo, color rubio platino, y ojos grises. Los dos hombres conversaban tranquilos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la presencia del grupo. Snape iba a seguir andando, pasándolos de largo. Pero su acompañante se paró delante de Harry. Le sonrió con una sonrisa que a Harry se le hacía muy familiar.

-Supongo, que tú debes de ser Harry Potter.

Harry lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí. Lo soy.

-Yo me llamo Lucius Malfoy -le dijo tendiéndole la mano. Harry escuchó la pequeña exclamación que lanzó Ron.

-Encantado -le respondió Harry cortésmente mientras estrechaba su mano. 

Al contactó de su mano con la de Lucius Malfoy, Harry sintió de repente un extraño sueño, a la vez que sentía que alguien entraba dentro de él, hasta su cerebro, hasta su corazón... Sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban, cuando Snape agarró la muñeca de Harry y lo separó de Malfoy.

-Malfoy, debemos darnos prisa si quieres hablar con el profesor Dumbledore -susurró Snape, soltando a Harry. Que ya se sentía normal otra vez.

-Está bien. Está bien.

Los dos se marcharon por el pasillo, hasta perderse en una esquina. Harry miró su mano, y se quedó pensativo ante lo que acababa de suceder.

"Era como si estuviera poseyéndome..." -pensó Harry.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? No es nada, Hermione -sonrió Harry.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Que sí. Tú tranquila, mujer.

-¡En ese caso, vamos al Gran Comedor! -exclamó Ron y tocó su corneta.

El Gran Comedor estaba alborotado aquella mañana, con la emoción del primer partido de la temporada. Wood obligó a Harry que se sentase con él para explicarle algunas jugadas. Desayunaron todos juntos, mientras que Wood intentaba explicarles a dos gemelos que estaban ignorándole por completo. Cuando faltaba poco para la hora del partido, el equipo de Gryffindor se levantó y se marchó al campo de Quidditch. En los vestuarios, Wood dio los últimos consejos, mientras que oían como las gradas se llenaban de alumnos con sus gritos. Harry sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatinas.

-¿Harry? 

Miró a su lado, Fred lo miraba preocupado, al igual que el resto del equipo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

-N...No... es... estoy bien -tartamudeó a duras penas.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Nuestro buscador está enfermo y nosotros no tenemos suplentes! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -se lamentó Wood.

Harry no se sentía enfermo ni nada de eso. Solo estaba muy nervioso, e inseguro. Todo iría bien si recibiese un último apoyo que no llegó. Solamente eso.

-Wood... yo... yo estoy bien... No os preocupéis.

-¿Estás seguro, Potter? 

Harry asintió.

-Uf. Qué alivio -suspiró.

El rascar de la puerta de los vestuarios llamó la atención a todos. Alicia Spinnet se levantó y abrió la puerta. Todos en el vestuario lanzaron gritos de sorpresa y de susto. Un perro negro, lanudo, y del tamaño de un oso, entró. Movía la cola muy contento y se acercó rápidamente a Harry. Éste, se acercó y lo abrazó.

-¿Le conoces, Harry? -le preguntó George.

-Sí. Es mi perro.

-Pues menudo perro -exclamó Fred.

En ese momento, por el marco de la puerta, apareció la profesora McGonagall con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Estabas aquí? ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! El profesor Dumbledore espera y tiene mucha prisa para que tú te dediques a jugar -le gritó McGonagall al perro, que se volvió a ella, mirándola con una mirada exasperada. Se giró hacia Harry, le lamió la mano y salió del vestuario, seguido de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Dumbledore quiere ver a un perro? -preguntó Alicia. El resto del equipo se encogió de hombros. Harry reprimió una carcajada.

-¿No tenemos un partido que jugar? -dijo Harry, haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaron.

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Vamos! -exclamó Wood cogiendo su escoba y saliendo del vestuario.

El campo de quidditch estaba lleno a rebosar. Alumnos de las distintas casas gritaban y animaban a los equipos. Pero las gradas más ruidosas eran las de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. 

Cuando Harry pisó el cesped sintió una emoción que no había sentido hasta ahora. Los nervios habían desaparecido, dejando solamente las ganas de jugar y ganar. El equipo de Slytherin ya estaba en el centro del campo esperándoles. La señora Hooch era el árbitro y también estaba en el centro del campo. El equipo de Gryffindor se colocó delante del equipo de Slytherin.

-Quiero juego limpio. Nada de faltas ni agresiones al equipo contrario -dijo la señora Hooch mirando a todos, pero lanzó una clara mirada a los de Slytherin. -Montad en sus escobas... 

La señora Hooch silbó todo lo fuerte que le permitió sus pulmones, y lanzó la quaffle al aire. Las gradas gritaron emocionadas. Los dos equipos se elevaron, los guardianes, los golpeadores y los buscadores de ambas casas se situaron en sus pociones. Mientras que los cazadores intentaban atrapar la quaffle.

-Y la quaffle en posición de Slytherin... Un descuido de Angelina... ¡Qué pena! Se apodera de ella Marcus Flint, el capitán de Slytherin... Va directo a los aros de Gryffindor, pero una bludger enviada por George Weasley. ¡Qué pena que no le diese en la cabeza! Perdón, profesora, me dejé llevar...La quaffle en posición de Katie Bell, que se la pasa a Jonshon.

Harry observaba todo desde las alturas, seguido del buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs. Todo se desarrolaba muy rápido. Gryffindor consiguió romper las defensas de Slytherin y marcó tres puntos, mientras que Slyhterin marcó dos tantos.

-Gryffindor va en cabeza por diez puntos. La quaffle en posesión de Gryffindor, Johnson va directa a los aros, lanza y... el guardián Bletchley la detiene y se la pasa a Flint.

Harry voló en círculos sobre el campo de quidditch buscando algún rastro de la snitch, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Higgs lo seguía muy de cerca. Cuando vio en un extremo del campo, a ras del suelo, un pequeño brillo. Harry miró rápidamente a Higgs, quien miraba hacia el otro lado, y Harry vio su oportunidad. Se inclinó sobre su escoba y se lanzó en picado hacia la snitch.

-¡Miren esto! ¡El buscador de Gryffindor se lanza en picado hacia un extremo del campo! El guardián de Slytherin aún no se ha dado cuenta... En fin, de Slytherin tenía que ser... Profesora, no se enfade. Escuchó mal... ¿Qué? Claro que no pienso que sea usted una anciana... ¡Si usted es muy joven!

-Lee, comenta de una vez el partido, por favor -gruñó McGonagall.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Perdonen! ¡Aquí vuelvo a comentar el partido! Potter vuela a ras del suelo, seguido de Higgs que le pisa los talones. Una bludger de Scorn puede que le estropee el vuelo... ¡Pero Potter lo esquiva y sigue la snitch! Le queda poco... Muy poco... La tiene... la tiene... ¡Y LA TIENE! 

Las gradas rugieron de entusiasmo y emoción. Aunque las de Slytherin lanzaban abucheos y quejas. Harry descendió hasta el suelo con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente y con la snitch en una mano. El resto del equipo descendió y fueron a felicitarle. Fred y George le abrazaron y le revolvieron el pelo una y otra vez. Mientras que Angelina, Alicia y Katie saltaban y gritaban de alegría. Wood estaba muy feliz y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Alumnos de Gryffindor saltaron al campo de quiddicth para felicitarles. 

Horas más tarde, después de que el equipo Gryffindor se hubiese cambiado de ropa y hubiesen celebrado su victoria, Harry, Hermione, Ron y los gemelos salieron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Iban por un pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras principales del castillo cuando se encontró a un pequeño grupo de Slytherin, en el que se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

-Je. Vamos a echarle en cara su derrota -dijo Ron con ganas.

-Mejor no. Sigamos adelante e ignorémosles -aconsejó Hermione. 

Anduvieron ignorando al grupo de Slytherin, pero cuando pasaban por su lado, Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras:

-¿A dónde vas, cabeza rajada? 

Harry ignoró por completo el consejo de Hermione y encaró a Malfoy.

-¿Qué has dicho? -gruñó Harry.

-Harry, no -le susurró Hermione al oído.

-Lo que oyes, cabeza rajada. Solo por haber ganado ya te crees importante.

-Yo no me creo importante.

-No le hagas caso, Harry.

-Cierto. Vámonos -dijo Ron.

-Hazle caso a tu amiguito cabeza de zanahoria.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -gritó Ron.

-Ron, tú también no.

-Malfoy, solo estás enfadado porque Slytherin ha perdido -dijo George.

-Y no tienes nada para echarle en cara a Harry.

-Al menos yo tengo algo que echarle en cara a Harry. Pero vosotros sois tan pobres que ni eso podeis.

-¡George, Fred! Olvidadle. Solo está resentido.

-Tú, calla, maldita sangre sucia.

La gota que colmó el vaso... Harry y Ron se abalanzaron sobre Malfoy, pero dos fuertes manos los agarraron por el cuello de la camisa y los echó hacia atrás. Harry se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. 

-Ya veo... Igualito que tu padre. Y nada menos que dos contra uno -siseó el señor Malfoy.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y fulminó al señor Malfoy con la mirada. Odiaba que alguien hablase mal de su padre.

-Mmm... No deberías mirar a los mayores de ese modo, Potter.

-Y usted tampoco tiene derecho de hablar de mi padre -dijo Harry apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Yo puedo hablar de lo que me apetezca, Potter.

Los demás observaban estupefactos aquella conversación. Hermione, Ron, Fred y George pensaban que ese hombre debía de estar loco para hablar de esa forma de una persona fallecida. Mientras que los de Slytherin contemplaban con deleite la escena.

-No tiene derecho...

-Yo haré lo que me plazca. Aunque no deberías sorprenderte. Tu padre era un metomentodo y así acabó. Está mucho mejor muerto...

-¡ASQUEROSO! 

Lucius miró sobre su hombro. Un hombre de su misma estatura, con una larga melena negra azulada y con unos furiosos ojos azules eléctricos, se acercaba a ellos con paso raudo.

-El que faltaba -dijo Malfoy mirando con malicia al recién llegado.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le gruñó colocándose cara a cara de Malfoy, a escasos centímetros.

-Encantado de volver a verte, Black. Te creía muerto, después de desaparecer durante estos años sin rastro.

-Más quisieras.

Lucius soltó un pequeño bufido que era una risa burlona.

-Si yo fuera tú no me reiría, Malfoy, o quieres acabar con el pelo multicolor como aquella vez...

La cara de Malfoy se volvió de repente de un color blanco y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

-¡No te atreverías!

-¿Qué no? -dijo Black sacando su varita y jugando con ella. -Créeme, durante todos estos años no he perdido la práctica, pero necesito un poco de distracción, y eres el más cercano...

-¡Por favor, ya basta!

La profesora McGonagall llegó al grupo, seguida de Snape, el profesor Smith y un hombre de pelo castaño veteado de gris, recogido en una pequeña coleta, y con ojos dorados.

-Son adultos, deberían haber aprendido a comportarse hace años -les riñó McGonagall.

-Yo aprendí las normas de cortesía hace años. No como otros -argulló Lucius mirando de reojo a Sirius.

-¿Y dónde las aprendiste? ¿En una peluquería? Porque ese pelo tan engominado que llevas necesitará muchas horas de peluquería. ¡Pobrecito! Tanta gomina te afectó al cerebro.

-¡Black! ¡Ya basta! -gritó McGonagall a la cual una vena le palpitaba en la frente. -Vosotros -refiriéndose a Harry y los otros -regresad a vuestras salas y no habléis sobre este comportamiento tan patético que tienen estos dos adultos. -Lucius Malfoy miró a McGonagall con desprecio, mientras que Black lanzaba un suspiro de resignación. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, George y Fred decidieron olvidar el paseo y regresar a la torre. Malfoy y los suyos se marcharon por el lado contrario que ellos. Anduvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la escena, los gemelos lanzaron un grito de excitación.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? -preguntó Ron algo sorprendido, poco acostumbrado a esa reacción de sus hermanos.

-¿Habéis visto? -dijo George con ojos brillantes.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Ron otra vez.

-¡Ese hombre!

-¿Cuál?

-Ron, ¿eres tonto o entrenas para serlo? -suspiró Fred.

-Ese tal Black.

Harry soltó una carcajada que cogió a todos por sorpresa.

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Fred.

-De nada... de nada...

-Yo sí sé de qué se está riendo -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? 

-Sí. -Hermione miró a Harry, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron los dos echaron a reír.

-¿Pero de qué se están riendo? 

-Ni idea.

-¡Eys, dejad de reiros! -dijo Ron.

-Perdón -dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento.

-Fue un impulso -añadió Harry secándose una lágrima. -Pero, ¿qué le veis de fantástico?

-¡Es guay!

-Sí, y también divertido.

-Pero si lo acabáis de ver. Y no sabéis si está loco de remate ni nada de eso.

-No tiene pinta de loco.

-Que poco lo conocéis.

-Hablas como si le conocieras, Harry. -Fred lo miró.

-Es verdad. ¿Le conoces? 

-¿Yoooooo? Para nada -dijo Harry retrocediendo lentamente.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Sabes una cosa, George? Creo que nos está mintiendo.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

Harry retrocedía cada vez más, y Fred y George se acercaban a él con miradas llenas de malicia divertida.

-¿Sabes qué le hacemos a los mentirosos, Harry?

-Pues la verdad es que no. Pero tampoco quiero saberlo.

-Le metemos polvos pica pica en la ropa hasta que confiesa.

-Caray. ¿Sabéis? No me interesa probarlo.

-A nosotros sí.

Fred y George se lanzaron sobre Harry, pero se giró a tiempo y echó a correr.

-¡Te atraparemos, Harry! -gritó Fred corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Acabarás confesando!

Harry era rápido y consiguió mantener una distancia alejada de los gemelos. Pero ellos dos no parecían rendirse tan fácilmente. Harry giró por varias esquinas para darles esquinazo. Iba a doblar otra cuando chocó contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Perdone... Fue sin querer. 

Harry miró contra quien había chocado y se quedó sorprendido... Ojos azules eléctricos... Melena negra azulada... Vestimenta totalmente oscura... Era Black.

Continuará...


	6. Como padre e hijo

Uouh!! Llevo tiempo sin actualizar, ¿eh? ·_· Es que mi ordenador murió y he estado un tiempo ausente en internet. Pero regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Estoy trabajando duro en este fic, ya que quiero una historia con giros inesperados y sorpresas X3 espero que lo sigan leyendo y me dejen reviews. Os lo agradeceré mucho. ^_^

**Angel-de-Luz: **Muchas gracias por tu review!!! ^o^ Que por cierto es realmente divertido. Perdona si he tardado en actualizar, pero como ya dije mi ordenador murió y estuve un mes sin net =_= Pero ya regreso y espero actualizar más de seguido ^w^

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **hola reviewer!!! ^o^ Y sí, el capítulo 7º será más largo pero aún tengo que pasarlo, pero espero hacerlo este finde. A mí también me gusta el quidditch, pero es muy difícil de escribir =_= aunque ahora con el videojuego de quidditch, juego y se me ocurren muchas cosas X3 asi que el próximo partido será basado en una de mis partidas de Quidditch Copa del Mundo, jejejejeje... Y bueno, qué decir, Sirius es el rey *¬* Sirius rulez. Muchas Gracias por tu review Sorita ^-^

**Herms malfoy: **muchas gracias por tu review ^_^ Y bueno, intentaré actualizar todos mis fics más de seguido. Pero me cuesta ya que son tres a la vez @_@ Espero pasar pronto el 7º capítulo X3 

**Disclaimer: **mundo y personajes de Rowling...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

**Capítulo 6º: Como padre e hijo...**

            Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo. Harry había chocado tan de repente que aún no decía palabra. Los gemelos llegaron en ese momento. Y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver otra vez a aquel hombre, iban a acercarse a él cuando él se abalanzó hacia Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Harry!

-¿Euh? -dijeron los dos gemelos a la vez. Ron y Hermione aparecieron al pasar la esquina.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ron.

-¡Ays! Bueno, yo misma os lo explico -dijo Hermione. Los Weasley la miraron incrédulos. -Sirius Black es el padrino de Harry.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritaron.

-¡Sirius! ¡Me estás ahogando!

-Harry, que no nos vemos desde hace semanas. Te he echado mucho de menos -dijo Sirius frotando su mejilla con la de Harry.

-Pareces un niño pequeño...

-¡Oye! No hables así a tu padrino.

-Okey... Pero entonces deja de restregarte contra mi cara.

-¡Je! -a Sirius le brillaron los ojos. -Pero si yo sé que te gusta...

-¡No! No me gusta...

-Sí te gusta...

-¡Te he dicho que no!

-Tener ahijados para esto -suspiró Sirius cruzándose de brazos. –"Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos" -añadió poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

-¡No pongas esa cara delante de todos, por favor! ¿No tienes sentido del ridículo? -Sirius le lanzó una clara mirada. -¡Ah, vale! No lo tienes.

-Dame un abrazo y me estoy quieto -le dijo Sirius abriendo sus brazos. Harry lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido durante unos segundos, hasta que se decidió y le dio un pequeño abrazo. -¿Ves que no es tan malo? -Sirius se puso de pie y miró a los demás. -Encantado, soy Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry -puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry revolviéndole un poco el pelo. -Hola, Hermione.

-Hola, señor Black.

-No me digas señor Black. Me hace sentir viejo.

-Lo eres -dijo Harry.

-¡Oye!

-Estoooo, Sirius -dijo Fred acercándose con ojos brillantes junto a su hermano. -Me llamo Fred Weasley.

-Y yo George Weasley.

-Pensamos que es usted un tipo estupendo.

-¿Lo creéis? -preguntó Sirius mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

-No hagáis que su ego crezca más -arguyó Harry.

-¿Decías? -le dijo Sirius con una mirada maliciosa.

-Nada.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley.

-Encantado, Ron.

-¿Sabe usted poner el pelo de color? -le preguntó George con sumo interés.

-Por supuesto. Eso y muchas cosas más.

-¡Fantástico! -exclamaron los dos gemelos a la vez.

-¡Ay ay ayyyyy! Se van a juntar el hambre con las ganas de comer -dijo Hermione.

-¿Puede enseñarnos? -preguntaron los gemelos.

-Por supuesto. Aunque Harry también los sabe.

-¿Tú sabías?

-¿Y no nos dijiste nada?

-Es que Remus me dijo que si hacía una sola broma me dejaba sin dulces durante una temporada.

-Típico de Moony -suspiró Sirius.

-¿Entonces nos enseñará, señor Sirius?

-Claro que sí. Pero antes vámonos a comer. Tengo mucha hambre.

De ese modo, todos juntos se fueron al Gran Comedor, el cual ya estaba lleno de alumnos. Sirius se separó de ellos y fue a la mesa de los profesores. Por otra parte, ellos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Harry, tu padrino es genial.

-Sí, ojalá yo tuviera uno como él.

-Pues bendito quien sea vuestro padrino -resopló Ron. -Sois como un huracán.

-Al final nuestro paseo se estropeó -suspiró Hermione.

-Tranquila, podemos ir esta tarde.

-¿Os apuntáis? -les preguntó Ron a sus hermanos.

-Noooo... -bostezó Fred.

-Queremos descansar. Después del agotador partido de hoy solo queremos dormir.

-Sí, claro. Lo que vosotros queréis es gastar unas cuantas bromas.

-Asi es, hermanito.

-Pero queremos tener una coartada.

-Nos encubriréis, ¿no?

-Por supuesto -afirmó Harry.

            Después de comer, se fueron a dar por fin su paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estuvieron un tiempo andando por los bordes del Bosque Prohibido. Luego estuvieron tirando piedras al lago, y se tumbaron en la hierba después de un rato.

-Mmmm. -Ron se estiró. -¡Qué buen día! Se está muy a gusto.

-Tienes razón.

-Aunque yo creo que sería mejor teniendo un libro.

-"A palabras necias, oídos sordos".

-No me ha gustado ese comentario, Harry.

-Era una broma, Hermione.

            Se quedaron callados y con los ojos cerrados durante un rato. La brisa les daba en la cara y les revolvía el pelo. Se dejaron llevar por el sonido del chapoteo que hacía el calamar gigante en el lago. Harry estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando sintió en su mejilla algo húmedo. Entreabrió los ojos y vio delante de él un hocico enorme de perro.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¿Qué es esto? -gritó Harry poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Hermione y Ron también se reincorporaron.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? -preguntó Hermione inquieta.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -gritó Harry al perro.

-¡Qué grande! -exclamó Ron.

-¿De dónde ha salido? -Hermione estaba algo asustada por el considerable tamaño del can.

-Tranquilos, no os hará nada. Es Sirius.

-¿QUÉ? -exclamaron Hermione y Ron a la vez.

-¿Alguien ha transformado a tu padrino en perro? -preguntó Ron.

-Para nada. Es un animago.

-Yo he leído sobre eso. Son personas que pueden transformarse en animales por voluntad propia.

-Así es.

-¡Qué guay!

            Sirius meneó la cola muy feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? 

            Sirius frunció el entrecejo y agachó una oreja, luego se puso a dos patas y se echó sobre Harry.

-¡Auch!

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Pesa mucho?

-¡Una barbaridad! Debes ponerte a dieta, Sirius.

            El perro puso una expresión de dolor, se quitó de encima de Harry y se puso a corretear a su alrededor.

-La verdad es que no parece el señor Black...

-Parece un perro de verdad.

-Os aseguro que es Sirius. Y ahora quiere jugar.

-¿Jugar?

-Sí, al pilla pilla. -Harry se lanzó sobre Sirius pero él lo esquivó a tiempo.

-Ya entiendo -dijo Ron quien también se lanzó sobre él pero lo único que consiguió fue tragar hierba. Hermione también se unió al juego.

            A pesar de tres, y el considerable tamaño de Sirius, no podían atraparlo. Sirius saltaba, brincaba, corría, se agachaba y esquivaba sin parar.

-Yo ya no puedo más -dijo Hermione agotada después de un rato.

-Yo tampoco.

-¡Ven aquí, chucho! 

-¿Es que Harry no se cansa? -preguntó Ron al ver como Harry seguía corriendo detrás de su padrino.

-Harry tiene mucha resistencia física. Era el mejor en clase de Educación Física.

-¿Qué es Educación Física?

-Una asignatura que se imparte en los colegios muggles. Saltamos el potro, corremos, jugamos al fútbol, al baloncesto o al tenis.

-¿Saltáis un caballo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero el potro es la cría de caballo, ¿no?

-Olvídalo.

-¿Y qué es el falball?

-Olvida eso también.

-Bueno... -respondió Ron resentido.

-En fin -suspiró Hermione. -Mejor nos vamos.

-Pues avisemos a Harry y a Sirius.

-No. Nosotros nos vamos.

-¿Y por qué? Yo quiero seguir jugando.

-Ron, ¿tú no tienes un sentido que te avisa cuando estás de más?

            Ron la miró sin comprender.

-Veo que no. Verás, Sirius aprecia mucho a Harry, como si fuera su hijo, y Harry le quiere como si fuese su padre. Y han estado separados durante un tiempo, y querrán pasar tiempo juntos.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

-He visto como Sirius traía a Harry al colegio muggle durante muchos años, y parecía que no le iba a ver más cuando lo dejaba. -Explicó Hermione mientras volvían al castillo. -Según me contó Harry, vivió lejos de Sirius durante cinco años. Es normal que Sirius se entristezca cuando se separan.

-Yo no sabía eso.

            Ron y Hermione siguieron conversando cuando llegaron al castillo.

            Harry aún persistía en su intento de atrapar a Sirius, pero no lo conseguía. Al final, exhausto, Harry se recostó a la sombra de un árbol que había cerca del lago.

-Me rindo.

            Sirius regresó a su forma original y se recostó al lado de Harry, con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Hoy casi me atrapas.

-Algún día te atraparé.

-Sigue soñando.

            Una fuerte brisa sopló en ese instante.

-¿Qué tal por haya?

-Muy aburrido. Cuando tú estabas me lo pasaba mejor. Moony se pasa el día leyendo en la biblioteca, y yo juego con el boggart del desván. -Sirius soltó una risa parecida al ladrido de un perro. -Pobrecito, un día se suicida.

            Harry rió.

-Lo compadezco.

-Te echamos de menos, tanto Moony como yo. 

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, luego añadió, algo avergonzado:

-Yo también os echo de menos.

-Lo sé -sonrió Sirius. -Cada día -hizo una pequeña pausa- te pareces más a tu padre. Incluso en el carácter.

            Harry miró fijamente a Sirius.

-Creo que debemos ir a algún sitio o a hacer algo mientras me quedo en Hogwarts. 

-Es cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, Sirius?

-Dumbledore me pidió que viniese -dijo Sirius lacónicamente. -¡Ya sé que podemos hacer! -exclamó sentándose en la hierba rápidamente.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Harry con interés.

-Es una sorpresa -respondió su padrino guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y me va a gustar?

-Ya lo cero.

_Continuará..._


	7. La Sorpresa de Sirius

Ya traigo un nuevo capítulo Sirius por fin desvela su secreto X3 espero que les guste. Hoy no tengo mucho que contar, solo que espero que disfruten con este capítulo - 

**Mod-Luna G Hiwatari Potter B: **muchas gracias por tu review y ya le sigo.

**the angel of the dreams: **ya he actualizado este fic y estoy preparando el siguiente capítulo. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando duro en este fic, por lo que mis otros fics quedaran levemente estancados == gomen!! Pero los actualizaré los más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por tu review -

**Sorasakuyolei-Hermi: **ya verás que peligro sis XD los gemelos aprenderán muchas cosas de Sirius que no serán nada gratificantes para la señora Weasley XDDDD Muchas gracias por tu review 

Amazona Verde: me alegro de que te guste como aparece Sirius, aunque él es perfecto de todas formas Dentro de pocos capítulos se desvelarán muchas cosas w dentro de muy poco!! Muchas gracias por tus reviews!!! 

Capítulo 7º: La sorpresa de Sirius 

****

Dos días más tarde, Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban nerviosos e impacientes por saber cuál era la sorpresa que había dicho Sirius. Durante la clase de Pociones del martes, los tres conversaban las posibles sorpresas que haría Sirius mientras preparaban una poción para deshacer algo sólido en líquido.

-A lo mejor es una caja llena de bombas fétidas –dijo Ron emocionado.

-No creo –respondió Harry. –Sabiendo como es Sirius, seguro que tiene planeado algo asombroso.

-Tal vez está pensando en arrojar una caja de bombas fétidas a la sala común de Slytherin.

Hermione lanzó un largo suspiro mientras mezclaba escamas de serpiente y púas de puercoespín.

-¿Qué ocurre? –bufó Ron.

-Tienes unas ideas muy infantiles.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú en qué piensas?

-Yo creo que algo muy interesante, tal vez una excursión por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de interesante? 

Harry removía su poción a la vez que añadía un par de gotas de veneno de escorpión. Uno calderos más a la izquierda, Neville intentaba preparar su propia poción, pero las cosas no le iban tan bien como él quisiera. De su caldero salía una humareda roja y muy densa.

-Neville, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, por favor –suplicó Neville.

-¡Ni hablar! –gruñó una voz detrás de ellos. –Potter, deje que Longbottom haga su poción a solas. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu intromisión en el trabajo de un compañero. –Snape giró sobre sus talones y se fue hacia su mesa. Harry lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, y al escuchar unas risitas provenientes de detrás suya volteó a ver, un grupo de Slytherin, liderado por Draco Malfoy, lo señalaban y se reían de él. Harry apretó los puños y los miró de forma amenazadora.

-Harry, no te busques más líos –le advirtió Hermione, tomándole del brazo. –Solo te están buscando para que te quiten más puntos.

-Que me busquen, que al final me van a encontrar.

-Harry...

_¡TOC-TOC!_

Toda la clase se giró hacia la puerta de la clase. 

-Adelante –dijo Snape sin inmutarse.

El hombre de ojos dorados, que estaba el otro día con McGonagall mientras esta detenía la pelea entre Malfoy y Black, entró en la clase, trayendo consigo varios pergaminos.

-Buenos días, Severus, Dumbledore me ha mandado para que te traiga esto.

-Gracias, Lupin.

-Dice que quiere todo para el almuerzo.

-¿Qué? –Snape dejó de examinar el pergamino que tenía entre manos. –No creo que me dé tiempo. ¡Escuchad! –gritó dirigiéndose a la clase. –No quiero escuchar ningún ruido ni quiero ningún incidente mientras examino estos pergaminos. Quien lo haga, le quitaré 30 puntos a su casa.

-¿Si quieres, Severus, puedo vigilarlos mientras tú haces tu trabajo? –se ofreció Lupin.

-¿Tú? –Snape parecía un poco desconcertado. 

-Puedo dar vueltas por la clase para vigilarlos.

Snape meditó unos segundos, pero al final cedió: -Bien, haz lo que quieras.

Lupin comenzó a andar entre las mesas de los alumnos mientras que estos hacían su poción. Harry y Hermione aprovecharon para ayudar a Neville, quien estuvo muy agradecido. Parvarti y Lavender cuchicheaban sobre Lupin, el cual les parecía muy atractivo e interesante.

-¿Pero qué le ven? –se quejó Ron. –Se ve muy pálido y debilucho.

-¡No es ningún debilucho! –protestó Harry molesto. –Te sorprendería de las cosas que es capaz de hacer. O es que, ¿estás celoso? –añadió con picardía.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Claro que no! 

Harry rió en voz baja para no llamar mucho la atención, mientras que Ron seguía con su poción mientras decía por lo bajo cosas in entendibles.

-Remus es una persona muy inteligente y sabia. Aparte de que es muy amable.

-¿Remus? –preguntó Ron desconcertado por no saber de quién hablaba.

-Él se llama Remus –dijo Harry mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Lupin. –Lupin es su apellido.

-¡Ah, vale! Por cierto, ¿le conoces de algo?

-Sí, un poco –dijo Harry mientras se encogía de hombros, cuando escuchó unos comentarios de parte de unos Slytherin.

-Mírale las ropas.

-¿Y has visto lo pálido que está?

-Seguro que es un muerto de hambre que Dumbledore recogió de la calle –dijo la característica voz de Malfoy, quien miró a Harry con malicia. En un impulso repentino, Harry tomó un tarro lleno de moco de mapache, dispuesto a tirar el tarro en la cara de Malfoy, cuando Remus se colocó delante de Harry, mirándole con sus profundos ojos dorados.

-Creí haberte enseñado a no ser tan impulsivo.

-Han hablado mal de ti –susurró Harry, apretando los dientes.

-¿Acaso arrojándole eso a Malfoy hará que rectifique? ¿Acaso no te enseñé a ignorar los comentarios de las personas que en tu vida no pintan nada?

A Harry le empezaron a temblar las manos de rabia contenida.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lupin? –preguntó Snape poniéndose en pie.

-No, nada. Solo ayudaba a Harry con la poción.

-Está bien. Os faltan 30 minutos para terminar la poción y dejarla reposar.

Harry dejó el tarro en la mesa y respiró profundamente un par de veces.

-Así me gusta –Remus apoyó su mano en el pelo despeinado de Harry –Remus apoyó su mano en el pelo despeinado de Harry. –A veces la serenidad y la calma son la mejor salida.

-¿Hoy te has levantado muy filosófico, no?-dijo Harry, mirando a Remus. –Aunque pensándolo mejor, siempre lo estás.

-¿Sabes que tienes algunas cosas que me recuerdan a Sirius? 

-Es lo malo de que te críe alguien como él –bromeó Harry.

-Se acabó la clase –dijo Snape. –Meted dentro de un frasco una muestra de vuestras pociones y dejadlas sobre mi mesa. En la próxima clase tendréis los resultados de vuestros penosos intentos.

Harry, Hermione y Ron hicieron los que les dijo Snape. Harry había dejado su frasco sobre la mesa de Snape y se giró para recoger sus cosas y salir de esa clase tan apestosa, cuando el ruido de unos frascos chocar llamó la atención a Harry y se giró para ver qué era. Draco Malfoy había chocado "accidentalmente" contra todos los frascos, tirando algunos que rodaban por la mesa del profesor. Harry pudo ver como su frasco se acercaba al borde de la mesa y se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Pero una voz detrás de Harry dijo un encantamiento y el frasco levitó hasta posarse en la mesa.

-Por muy poco –sonrió Remus con una cálida sonrisa. Harry volvió a respirar después de haber contenido el aliento durante unos segundos. Mientras que Malfoy regresaba a su sitio gruñendo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a Remus, regresó a su sitio, recogió sus cosas y salió de la aula de Pociones junto a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Has visto lo que ha hecho ese estúpido de Malfoy? –gruñó Ron. –Yo lo vi, lo hizo aposta, seguro. Por suerte Lupin estaba allí para salvar tu frasco.

-No fue nada –dijo alguien detrás del trío que hizo que saltasen del susto. –Perdón si os he asustado –se disculpó Remus.

-No fue nada –dijo Harry mientras tenía una mano sobre el pecho y esperaba que su corazón volviera a su ritmo habitual.

-Buenos días, señor Lupin.

-Buenos días, Hermione. Supongo que tú debes de ser Ronald Weasley. Encantado –Remus le tendió su mano a Ron, la cual este estrechó, -yo soy Remus Lupin. He oído hablar muy bien de ti. –Este comentario sonrojó al pelirrojo.

-¿Y Sirius, Remus? –preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé. No lo he visto por ninguna parte. Desde hace varios días está haciendo cosas a escondidas. Y para ser sinceros, viniendo de Sirius no debe de ser nada bueno.

-¡Qué bonito! Mi amigo me pone verde delante de mi ahijado y de sus amigos –gruñó Sirius que había escuchado todo desde la esquina que Harry y los demás acababan de pasar.

-¡Oh, vaya! Bueno días, Padfoot, ¿qué tal? –sonrió Remus afablemente.

-Ahora no me vengas con tus sonrisas angelicales. Lo he oído todo.

-Vamos Sirius, que no es para tanto.

-Hmm –Sirius ignoró a Remus y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. –Ven, Harry, quiero hablar contigo.

-Ahora tienen que almorzar, Sirius –reclamó Remus.

-Lo sé, tranquilo que comerá –añadió Sirius.

Remus, Ron y Hermione siguieron andando hacia el Gran Comedor y Harry y Sirius se quedaron a solas.

-¿De qué me quieres hablar? –le preguntó Harry curioso.

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa –susurró Sirius y empujó la pared que tenían al lado y esta se echó a un lado. Harry abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. –Por aquí Harry. 

Sirius entró y se perdió en la oscuridad. Harry miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie y entró también, la pared se cerró tras Harry, dejándolo en la oscuridad absoluta.

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius, dónde estás?

Harry palpó para encontrar una pared cercana, que encontró a su derecha. Con una mano sobre la pared húmeda, anduvo en la oscuridad buscando a su padrino. Harry en ningún momento sintió miedo, tal vez porque sabía que Sirius debía de estar cerca o tal vez porque él era un aventurero nato. Más de una vez se metió en problemas cuando era pequeño, al entrar en cuevas perdidas en medio del bosque o por entrar en casas abandonadas. Siempre se llevaba una que otra bronca por parte de Sirius y Remus, pero luego sonreían y decían que era igual de curioso y osado que James.

Harry siguió caminando cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared por no haber caído antes. Sacó su varita y dijo un pequeño hechizo: _"Lumos". _La punta de la varita de Harry brilló, iluminando todo el lugar, y Harry pudo ver que se encontraba al pie de unas escaleras.

-Caray, si no llego a encender mi varita me la hubiese pegado. ¡¡Sirius, eoeoeeeeeee!! ¡¡Sirius!! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

No hubo respuesta, asi que Harry decidió seguir el camino por las escaleras. Estas estaban húmedas y muy viejas, dando a entender que el señor Filch no las había limpiado nunca. Bajó y bajó más escaleras, parecían que no iban a acabar nunca. A Harry le dio la impresión de que estaba más debajo de las mazmorras o incluso muchísimo más. Miró sobre su hombro y las escaleras que había dejado atrás se perdían en la oscuridad, y aún seguía sin haber rastro de Sirius. Harry miró otra vez al frente y se dio cuenta de que las escaleras habían llegado a su fin, ante una puerta de madera. Harry se acercó a examinarla, parecía vieja y destartalada, como si nunca hubiese sido abierta. Empujó la puerta para intentar abrirla pero estaba fuertemente cerrada. Sobre la puerta había una pequeña placa que ponía: _"El club del Merodeador"._

-¿El club del Merodeador? –dijo Harry. -¿Qué hace un club aquí abajo?

-¿¡QUÉ TE PARECE!? –gritó Sirius detrás de Harry quien gritó del susto. -¿Te he asustado?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ! Entre tú y Remus me matáis del susto.

-Ja ja ja ja ja... Tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Prueba tú a que alguien de repente salte y grite detrás tuya! –gritó Harry.

-Lo que pasa que eres un debilucho.

Harry, molesto, intentó golpear a Sirius, pero este lo esquivó y agarró las muñecas de Harry.

-Es broma... Perdona, no pensaba que iba a asustarte tanto. –Sirius pasó una mano por el pelo de su ahijado.

-¿Y qué es esto? –preguntó Harry señalando a la puerta.

-Esto es nuestro antiguo club. Tu padre, Remus y yo veníamos aquí a trazar nuestras travesuras o simplemente para reunirnos. –Sirius pasó una mano por la puerta con nostalgia. –Nosotros éramos los únicos que sabíamos de esta habitación.

-¿Cómo se entra?

-Tienes que poner una mano en el centro de la puerta –Sirius puso su mano- y decir: _"De la cabeza a los pies, soy un merodeador al 100%"._

Se escuchó el sonido de una cerradura abrirse y la puerta giró sobre sus goznes. Sirius y Harry entraron, y el rostro de Sirius palideció ante el espectáculo. Había una mesa con cuatro sillas, todas llenas de polvo y entre las patas había telarañas enormes. Al fondo del cuarto había una estantería llena de libros, frascos y pequeñas cajas. Y en otro lado de la habitación había un gran sofá y delante una pequeña mesa camilla con unas polvorientas botellas encima. Al lado, una gran chimenea apagada y llena de cenizas de un antiguo fuego. Cerca había un armario cerrado con un candado oxidado. Y al lado de la puerta había un enorme baúl gris del polvo. 

Sirius miró todo lleno de nostalgia. Se quedó mirando a la mesa con las sillas durante unos segundos, hasta que sus recuerdos hicieron mella en él y formaron un nudo en su garganta. Poco a poco, una figura vuelta de espalda estaba sentada en una de las sillas, un chico de unos 16 años, de pelo negro azabache y desordenado, se dio la vuelta y un joven James sonrió a Sirius: _"Hola Padfoot, cuánto has tardado, amigo. Te estaba esperando"._

-¿Sirius? –dijo Harry tirando de la manga de su padrino.

Sirius volvió a la realidad, confuso. Miró a su ahijado, quien tenía un semblante preocupado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Sirius sonrió a Harry.

-No es nada. Solo estaba recordando viejos momentos.

Harry supo de inmediato que Sirius estaba acordándose de su padre.

-Bueno... –añadió Sirius, acercándose al baúl y rebuscando dentro de él. –Creo que estaba por aquí, recuerdo que lo habíamos guardado aquí. –Sirius introdujo medio cuerpo dentro del baúl –Pero no lo encuentro.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Ahora lo verás, si lo encuentro. ¡Aquí está! –Sirius sacó su cuerpo del baúl y en la mano llevaba lo que parecía ser un pergamino viejo y desgastado.

-¿Qué es?

-Esto, Harry, es algo que te será muy útil durante toda tu estancia en Hogwarts.

Sirius se acercó con paso rápido a la mesa, desenrolló el pergamino y lo colocó en ella.

-Ven, acércate.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo y se colocó al lado de Sirius, mirando al pergamino.

-Y ahora fíjate bien.

Sirius sacó su varita y tocó con ella el pergamino, diciendo: _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"._

Desde el punto en el que Sirius había tocado con su varita, una finas líneas verdes se extendieron por todo el pergamino, parecidas a una tela de araña, las cuales formaron lo que parecía ser el castillo. En la parte superior del pergamino, escritas con letras floreadas y adornadas, aparecieron las siguientes palabras: _Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"._

-¿El mapa del Merodeador? –preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí, este mapa lo creamos entre tu padre, Remus, cierta persona –Sirius apretó los dientes- y yo. Nos costó mucho hacerlo. Deberías de ver cuantos pasillos ocultos hay en este castillo.

-¡Vaya! –Harry miró más de cerca el mapa. –Es fantástico.

-Y eso no es todo. Fíjate aquí –Harry miró donde estaba señalando Sirius, donde había muchas motas de tinta con bocadillos que tenían escrito nombres, Harry logró distinguir: Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Oliver Wood y otros nombres que Harry no conocía.

-¿Son todos en el Gran Comedor, no?

-Exacto. Este mapa también muestra donde está cada persona que habita en el castillo.

-¡Qué chulada! –Harry tomó el pergamino, emocionado.

-Y también te quiero dar otra cosa, de parte de tu padre. –Harry se volvió hacia Sirius.

-¿De papá?

Sirius sonrió.Metió una mano dentro de su capa y sacó lo que parecía ser una tela plateada y ligera, y se la dio a Harry. La tela tenía una textura extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en sólido.

-¿Qué es?

-Una capa de invisibilidad, perteneció a tu familia desde hace varias generaciones. Tu padre me la dio para entregártela en su momento.

-¿De verdad que es una capa de invisibilidad? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Sí, mira. –Sirius cogió la capa y se la puso encima, volviéndose totalmente invisible.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja –rió Harry emocionado. -¡Es genial! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí –Sirius apareció detrás de Harry.

-¡Fantástico! –Harry cogió la capa de las manos de Sirius. –Con esto se puede ir a muchos sitios.

-Sí, imagínate la de cosas que podrías hacer con el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, podrás ir a cualquier lugar cuando quieras.

A Harry se le iluminó el rostro. Sirius pensó que su ahijado era un merodeador al que se le acababa de ocurrir alguna travesura. Pero el estómago de Harry sonó con fuerza y Harry se sonrojó levemente.

-Vaya, parece que tienes hambre –rió Sirius. –Vamos a comer, Harry.

-Vale.

Harry guardó la capa y el mapa en su mochila y los dos salieron del club, subieron las escaleras y salieron de nuevo al pasillo.

-Por aquí, Harry.

-Pero si el comedor está en dirección contraria.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no vamos al comedor.

-¿No?

Harry siguió a su padrino hasta un pasillo parecido a las mazmorras, pero más iluminado y más cálido. Llegaron ante un cuadro de un bodegón de frutas. Sirius se acercó y hizo cosquillas a una pera, que soltó una pequeña risa y se transformó en un pomo, que Sirius giró. El cuadro giró como si fuese una puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la cocina de Hogwarts.

Era una estancia igual de grande que el Gran Comedor, incluso había 4 mesas que representaban a la de cada casa. De aquí para allá, corrían unas pequeñas criaturas que llevaban platos, bandejas y jarras.

-¿Qué son? 

-Son elfos domésticos, son seres muy serviciales y responsables con las tareas domésticas. Y también cocinan de lujo. Vamos –Sirius y Harry entraron en la cocina e inmediatamente los elfos que estaban más cerca se fueron hacia ellos, ofreciéndoles todo tipo de manjares.

-¡Uauh! –exclamó Harry.

-Vamos, Harry, sírvete –le dijo Sirius mientras cogía un muslo de pollo y lo mordía.

Los elfos domésticos les trajeron unas sillas para que se sentasen y siguieron ofreciéndoles más comida.

-Tú padre, Remus y yo solíamos venir aquí cuando teníamos hambre en mitad de la noche. Tu padre tenía la cualidad de come todo lo que quisiera y nunca engordaba. Parece ser que tú también.

Harry miró a su padrino, estaba hablando mucho de James ese día, algo que casi siempre evitaba.

-¿Estás bien?

Sirius tomó un largo trago de zumo de calabaza y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Por qué me has enseñado todo esto? 

-Verás –Sirius miró a Harry, profundamente –quiero que tus amigos y tú traigas de nuevo el espíritu de los merodeadores a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? 

_Continuará..._

Hikaru in Azkaban 

_hakiruwanadoo.es_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	8. Cuento Merodeador

_(Hikaru se asoma por la ventana de su celda) n.n U Hola a todos!!! Perdonen por tardar en actualizar y tal . pero ya se sabe, que las clases son estresantes y no he podido actualizar antes U.U lo siento... Y aún me faltan unos diitas, sof._

_Gracias a __Elizabeth Potter y a the angel of the dreams por aconsejarme n.n al final he subido todo el capítulo de una vez. Es un poco largo, pero espero que os guste y lo leáis..._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Sorasaku-yoleiHermi y a DCV_

**------------**

**Capítulo 8º: Cuento Merodeador**

Al final del día, Harry se reunió con Hermione y Ron en la sala común para hablarles de lo que le había enseñado Sirius.

-¿Un pasadizo secreto? –preguntó Hermione. -¿Cómo puede ser?

-Pues no es nada extraño. Este castillo es enorme, seguro que aparte de ese cuarto que le enseñó Sirius deben de haber muchos más.

-Sí, según el mapa del merodeador hay unos cuantos más.

-¡A ver, quiero verlo! ¡Ese mapa es una joya! Imaginaos la de cosas que podríamos hacer con ese mapa –y enseguida Ron comenzó a imaginar muchas locuras y fantasías imposibles.

-¡No! –gritó Hermione, todos en la sala común los miraron, extrañados.

-¿Qué te pasa? Y no grites tan fuerte –le dijo Harry.

-No podemos usar ese mapa.

-Por favor, Hermione –suspiró Harry, mirando al techo.

-No, Harry, tengo razón. Usarlo está mal y también ir a ese club secreto, está fuera de los límites del colegio. ¡No podemos ir!

-¡Hermione, porque eres tan responsable! ¡Eres una aguafiestas! –protestó Ron.

-¡Seré una aguafiestas, pero prefiero eso a que me expulsen!

-¡Pero serás...!

-Déjalo, Ron, si Hermione es una sosa y no le gusta divertirse no es nuestro problema. Ya iremos nosotros solos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y pensáis dejadme fuera? ¡De eso nada, yo también voy!

Harry y Ron chocaron las manos de forma discreta.

-Entonces os llevaré el sábado. Tenemos el día libre y podemos estar allí todo el tiempo que queramos.

-Pero si tenemos muchos deberes.

-Puedes llevártelos y hacerlos allí.

-¡Fantástico! Un club para nosotros solos. Podremos hacer lo que queramos.

-¿De qué club estáis hablando?

El trío se giró sobresaltado, Fred y George estaban mirándolos, sonriendo.

-Fred... George... ¿qué hacéis aquí? –titubeó Ron.

-Nada, solo pensábamos que sería fantástico tener un lugar para nosotros solos –dijo Fred, mirando la sala común con aire nostálgico.

-¿Cuánto habéis escuchado? –le preguntó Harry.

-Todo sobre un mapa y un club secreto –respondió George.

-Genial –gimió Harry.

-Bueno, entonces todo ha acabado antes de empezar. Ya no hay club ni nada –dijo Hermione.

-Y estoy seguro de que a ti eso te alegra.

-Tampoco hay que dramatizar, chicos –añadió Fred.

-Os proponemos un simple trato.

-Nos dejáis ir con vosotros y nos enseñáis ese mapa y nosotros no decimos nada.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de vosotros? –dijo Harry desconfiado.

-Por favor, Harry, que somos Weasley, somos de fiar.

-En eso tiene razón –corroboró Ron.

-Está bien, podéis venir.

-¡Bien!

-Quedamos el sábado en la puerta del Gran Comedor a las 11, ¿vale?

-Vale –todos asintieron.

-Espero que todo salga bien –suspiró Harry.

Llegó el día esperado, el sábado por la mañana Harry se despertó a la hora de siempre, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Ron ya estaba en pie y vistiéndose, normalmente costaba horrores despertarlo.

-Buenos días. Ahora mismo iba a despertarte –lo saludó Ron.

-Bueno días. –Harry se levantó de su cama y rebuscó en su baúl algo que ponerse. –Una pregunta –se volvió hacia Ron- ¿has dormido algo esta noche? –Su amigo negó emocionado, parecía que iba sobrecargado de café. –Me lo imaginaba.

Cuando se habían vestido bajaron a la sala común para reunirse con Hermione.

-Bueno días, Hermione.

-Buenos días. ¿Lo llevas todo?

-Sí –Harry le enseñó su mochila. –Aquí lo tengo todo.

-Bien, mucho mejor. Si tenemos el mapa no nos pillarán.

-Ahora sí quieres utilizarlo, ¿eh? –le dijo Ron, Hermione le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y el chico calló.

-Es mejor que bajemos ya, seguro que Fred y George ya están abajo desayunando. Y me apuesto lo que queráis que cuando ellos ya estén llenos nos sacarán a rastras de allí.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor y al llegar allí comprobaron que Harry tenía razón, Fred y George estaban allí devorando sus desayunos. Mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores y se dio cuenta de que no estaban Sirius y Remus.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sirius y Remus no están.

-Es verdad –añadió Hermione, mirando rápidamente la mesa alta.

-A lo mejor están ocupados haciendo otras cosas –añadió Ron. Se sentaron en la mesa de su casa.

-Tal vez... –susurró Harry, pensativo.

-¿Tal vez qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, nada! ¡No es nada!

Hermione lo miró profundamente antes de coger un poco de huevos revueltos, las palabras de Harry no le sonaron muy convincentes.

-¿A dónde pensáis ir, Harry? –preguntó Seamus, mirando su mochila.

-¿Eh? Bueno, pensábamos ir a hacer los deberes a la biblioteca.

-¿Y sólo tú llevas maleta?

-Estoooo... sí, es que tengo problemillas con los deberes de Pociones, asi que Hermione y Ron me van a ayudar a hacerlos.

-Si tiene problemas en mi asignatura debería de mandarle trabajo extra, señor Potter –dijo una voz siseante detrás de él. Harry se giró y se encontró con Snape.

-No, verá, no creo que sea necesario –titubeó Harry.

-¿En serio? Yo creía que usted acababa de decir que tenía problemas en Pociones –añadió Snape, sonriendo por la comisura de su boca.

-Y lo he dicho, pero creo que me las podré arreglar.

-¿Usted cree? –Snape cogió la mochila de Harry y puso una fingida expresión de sorpresa. -¡Vaya! Creo señor Potter que usted ha olvidado traer sus libros, su mochila pesa muy poco para estar llena de ellos.

-¡Ostras! ¡Ya ve! –dijo Harry, mostrando desconcierto. –Ya decía yo que pesaba muy poco. Gracias, profesor Snape, si no llega a ser por usted no me hubiese dado cuenta. –Harry iba a coger su mochila pero Snape la apartó de él. Harry frunció el entrecejo y respiró hondo, empezaba a enfadarse.

-Me pregunto qué habrá traído el señor Potter para que le haga olvidar sus libros.

Snape abrió la maleta y metió la mano. Harry se quedó mirando, boquiabierto, no sabía qué hacer para detener a Snape. Hermione palideció y Ron olvidó sus copos de avena. Estaban perdidos, Snape no podría saber que el pergamino era en realidad un mapa del castillo, pero seguro que podía distinguir una capa invisible de una vulgar, y entonces sí que estarían en un buen lío.

Harry tragó saliva, esperando que Snape sacase su capa y se la requisara, sin antes castigarlo de por vida, pero antes de que todo esto ocurriera, el sonido de una tela rasgarse se escuchó detrás de Snape y todos se quedaron quietos. Snape se giró y cierto perro negro estaba detrás de él, con un trozo de tela negra en la boca y moviendo la cola. Al profesor de pociones le asaltaron algunas dudas sobre el origen del trozo que llevaba el perro en la boca y miró su capa, la cual le faltaba un gran trozo.

-¡Maldito seas! –gruñó Snape, sacó su varita y encaró al perro, que le comenzó a gruñir de forma amenazadora.

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor los miró, y algunos alumnos comenzaron a reír. El perro era muy valiente por enfrentarse a Snape, pero Snape debía de estar loco para hablarle a un perro.

-Grrr... te arrepentirás de esta –Snape desistió y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores. Sirius se giró y meneó el trasero y su cola en modo de burla.

Harry se acercó a Sirius y lo acarició, disimuladamente le habló al oído.

-Quieres que me odie de verdad, ¿no?

Sirius hizo un ruido canino y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces déjale en paz. Yo solo me las podría haber apañado.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha con una expresión de sarcasmo y cogió la mochila de Harry que Snape había dejado caer al volver a la mesa alta.

-¡Oh! Mi mochila... –Harry la cogió y se percató de que Sirius había aparecido en el momento justo para que no le pillasen. –Gracias, Sirius. –Pero él estaba molesto y le volvió la cara. -¿No me digas que ahora te has enfadado? –Sirius le dio la espalda.

-Harry, parece ser que tu perro está molesto –rió Lee Jordan.

-Sí, es que es muy cabezota.

Sirius ladró a Harry y volvió a darle la espalda. Harry pensó durante unos segundos hasta que tuvo una idea.

-¿Sabes que acabas de morder la capa de Snape? –El perro puso expresión de horror. –Eso significa que has mordido algo que ha estado en contacto con Snape durante tres semanas sin lavarlo ni una sola vez.

Sirius lanzó un gran gemido canino y escupió sin parar, mientras que Harry reía, al igual que algunos alumnos que estaban cerca.

-Vamos, vamos, Sirius –dijo Harry conteniendo la risa. –Toma un poco de zumo de calabaza. –Sirius se lanzó sobre el vaso que le ofreció Harry y bebió de él.

-Deberías de llevar tu perro a la enfermería –dijo Fred. –Morder la ropa de Snape es tóxico.

-Tranquilos, sobrevivirá. ¿Te apetece un bollo de canela? –le ofreció uno.

-¡Wauf! –y se comió el dulce de un bocado.

-Harry, date prisa en desayunar. Queremos ir a la biblioteca a "estudiar" pociones –dijo George. Sirius miró a Harry arqueando una ceja.

-Van a venir con nosotros –Sirius miró a los gemelos con desconfianza. –Tranquilo, son de fiar.

Sirius suspiró y se comió los huevos revueltos del plato de Harry.

-¡Sirius! ¡Si querías huevos revueltos habérmelos pedido! –Harry puso su plato en el suelo.

-¿Sirius? –preguntaron varios alumnos.

-¿Llamas a tu perro como a tu padrino?

-No, veréis... es que Snuffles, así es como se llama el perro, y Sirius se parecen muchísimo en el comportamiento. A veces solo los distingo porque Sirius anda a dos patas y Snuffles a cuatro.

Varios alumnos rieron, pero Sirius miró a Harry, dolido, y salió del Gran Comedor.

-¿Sirius? –Harry vio como se fue su padrino. –Maldita sea – suspiró Harry. Cogió un bollo de nata y se lo metió en la boca, agarró su mochila y siguió a su padrino. Salió del Gran Comedor y buscó a Sirius, que estaba torciendo una esquina de un pasillo a la derecha.

-¡Sirius! ¡Espera!

-¡Waf! –ladró y siguió su camino.

Harry torció la esquina y no había ningún rastro de Sirius, había desaparecido. Buscó con la mirada pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Harry suspiró.

-¡Sirius, es inútil que te escondas! –gritó. -¡Tengo el mapa del merodeador!

Se escuchó un gemido canino y Sirius salió detrás de un tapiz. Harry se acercó a él y se agachó.

-Era una broma. Sabes que no lo digo en serio.

Sirius miró a su ahijado y éste lo abrazó. Sirius lamió una mejilla de Harry y se echó sobre Harry, tirándole al suelo.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –Sirius agitaba su cola y lamía a Harry en la cara. –Ja, ja, ja, ja, ya basta Sirius. Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Ya vale!

Harry se puso de pie y Sirius volvió a su forma original.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido Remus y tú en estos días?

-Bueno –Sirius sonrió y miró a otro lado, esquivando la pregunta de su ahijado. –Tuvimos que hacer unos recados para Dumbledore. Nada sin importancia. –Harry miró a su padrino. -¡Te lo digo en serio!

-Supongo que sí –Harry se encogió de hombros. -¿Quieres la mitad? –le enseñó el bollo de nata.

-Vale. Apenas he desayunado hoy –cogió el trozo que le pasó su ahijado.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la puerta del Gran Comedor, había quedado con los demás a las 11 –añadió Harry, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Sirius y Harry volvieron al Gran Comedor y allí les esperaban Ron, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley.

-Hola, Sirius –los saludó Fred y George.

-¿Qué hay?

-¿Vamos? –dijo Harry, yendo por una escalera cercana y los demás lo siguieron.

-Harry, es mejor que saques el mapa, iremos más seguros –dijo Sirius.

-Tienes razón –Harry sacó el mapa y su varita de la mochila, y golpeó con ella el pergamino mientras decía: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Ron, Hermione, Fred y George observaron asombrados como el castillo aparecía poco a poco.

-Esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida –susurró Fred emocionado.

-¿Hay alguien cerca? –preguntó Sirius.

-No, todos están en el Gran Comedor. Podemos ir tranquilos.

Y de ese modo, siguieron su camino hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la pared oculta.

-Ya hemos llegado –Sirius apartó la pared, revelando el pasadizo. Hermione, sorprendida, se llevó las manos a la boca, y Ron y los gemelos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. En ese momento Harry miró el mapa y lanzó un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ron.

-¡Snape! ¡Viene hacia aquí!

-¡Rápido! ¡Entrad yo me encargo de él! –Sirius empujó a los chicos a través del hueco de la pared y cerró la pared tras de ellos, quedándose a oscuras.

-¡Sirius! –gritó Harry y el eco de su voz resonó en las paredes. Levantó su varita y dijo: -_¡Lumos! –_y la punta de su varita se iluminó, alumbrando el lugar. Hermione había hecho lo mismo. Por su parte, Ron había tropezado con George y los dos estaban en el suelo, y Fred miraba el pasillo que se perdía en la oscuridad con suma curiosidad.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Yo sí –respondió Hermione.

-Y yo.

-¡Nosotros no! –añadieron George y Ron, intentando incorporarse.

Harry pegó la oreja a la pared para poder escuchar lo que pasaba afuera, aunque se escucha leve y lejano, Harry pudo distinguir algunas palabras.

"¿No te recuerda esto a los viejos tiempos, Snoopy?

"Cállate, Black".

"¿Y si no quiero?"

"Te cerraré ese estúpida bocaza que tienes".

"Veamos si puedes".

Después se escucharon varias maldiciones y el sonido de una explosión.

-¡Sirius! –grit y empujó la puerta para salir afuera.

-¡Espera! –Hermione lo siguió.

Sorprendidos, vieron que Sirius estaba de pie, rodeado de una extraña humareda y jugando con su varita.

-¿Estás bien, Sirius? –preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy bien. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Snape –respondió Sirius, guiñando un ojo y señalando al techo.

-¡Aaaaah! –gritaron a la vez Harry y Hermione. En el techo había una especie de capullo de insecto que se agitaba sin parar.

-No me digas que es... –titubeó Harry.

-Sí, es Snape.

-¡Madre mía! –exclamó Hermione. Se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Harry, aterrada –Ahora sí que te va a odiar.

-Tranquila, si me entero que "ese" –Sirius señaló con la cabeza al capullo- es injusto con Harry vendré para darle una lección.

Fred salió al pasillo y soltó una enorme carcajada al ver el capullo que colgaba del techo.

-¡George, sal! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Su gemelo salió y lo imitó en la reacción. Ron salió también y se quedó paralizado al ver el capullo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó aterrorizado, la idea de que una araña saliera pasó por su cabeza.

-Eso es Snape.

-¡QUÉ!

-Sirius, tienes que enseñarnos a hacer ese encantamiento –dijo George.

-Cuando queráis.

-¿Y cómo saldrá el profesor Snape de ahí? –preguntó Hermione.

-Por mí que se quede así todo el curso –añadió Harry.

-Saldrá en cuanto le salgan unas preciosas alas de mariposa y lo mejor es que no existe contrahechizo ni poción para que las elimine.

-¿Entonces tendrá que quedarse con ellas?

-¡Ojalá! Se deshacen a la semana. Pero aún así no podrá pasearse durante un tiempo por los pasillos. Ahora sí podemos seguir con lo nuestro.

Volvieron a entrar al pasillo y cerraron la pared. Encendieron sus varitas y anduvieron hasta que llegaron al pie de las escaleras.

-Llegados a este punto debo advertiros de algo.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Estas escaleras están encantadas, por lo que os digo antes de comenzar a bajar, debéis desear llegar pronto al final. De lo contrario estaremos bajando escaleras durante horas.

-¡Ey! A mí no me avisaste de eso –se quejó Harry.

-Porque conociéndote, sabía que te cansarías pronto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, la puerta apareció de repente.

-Así es. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a bajar.

-¿Y cómo conoció usted este pasadizo, señor Black? –preguntó Hermione.

-Fue cuando intentábamos escapar de Poison.

-¿Poison?

-Era el profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Y por qué escapabas de él?

-Porque habíamos metido unos doxis dentro de su despacho.

-¿Quiénes?

-James, Remus y yo.

-¿El señor Lupin también?

-Esa semana Poison le puso una nota baja en un trabajo que estaba perfecto y Remus no estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Vaya!

-Hermione, aplícate el cuento –bromeó Ron.

-Yo no pienso meter ningún doxy en el despacho de un profesor solo porque me ponga una mala nota.

-No, tú estarás quejándote todo el día y nosotros te tendremos que aguantar –añadió Harry, exasperado.

Hermione soltó un bufido y lo golpeó en un brazo.

-¡Auch!

-¡Mirad! –exclamó Ron, señalando a la puerta que acababa de aparecer ante ellos.

-Ya hemos llegado. Harry, quieres hacer los honores.

-Será un placer.

Harry se acercó a la puerta, puso una mano sobre ella y dijo la contraseña. Se oyó el sonido de una cerradura abrirse y la puerta cedió, apareciendo por ella una extraña sombra...

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Remus, saliendo de repente. Todos gritaron del susto.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Moony?

-Pues limpiando esto un poco. Estaba hecho unos zorros.

-¿Y esas pintas? –Sirius señaló la ropa de su amigo, quien vestía su atuendo habitual pero con un delantal, un paño en la cabeza y un plumero en la mano.

-Te he dicho que estaba limpiando –protestó. Pero todos lo miraban de reojo. –Olvidadlo... Pasad, chicos, todo está preparado.

El grupo entró y Harry comprobó que se veía muy distinto cuando estaba ordenado y limpio. Hermione se acercó a ver los libros que había en la estantería, cogió uno y comenzó a pasar páginas.

-Solo hay maldiciones.

-Sí –Remus se acercó –son libros que comprábamos en Hogsmeade porque no eran muy útiles. Deberías de ver qué maldiciones se sacan de aquí. Había una que metía a una persona dentro de un capullo y...

-Ya la conocemos –dijo Harry.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Y éste baúl? –Ron lo abrió y miró dentro. –Está oscuro –metió medio cuerpo dentro –y no tiene fondoooooooooooooooooooo... –gritó cuando desapareció dentro del baúl.

-¡Ron! –gritaron los chicos.

-No os preocupéis. Estará bien –dijo Sirius.

-¡Sacadme de aquí! –gritó Ron desde dentro del baúl.

-¡Ronnie, ¿qué es lo que ves?! –preguntó Fred.

-¡Nada! ¡Está muy oscuro! Me parece que es una habitación.

-Esto era nuestro trastero particular –explicó Remus. –Este baúl tiene la capacidad de un cuarto tres veces más grande que este.

-¡Aquí hay muchas cosas! ¡Auch!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que me he dado contra una mesa. Auuu, duele...

-¡Venga, Ron! –gritó Sirius. -¡Busca una escalera que debe de haber por ahí para poder subir!

-¡Sí, aquí está!

Del interior del baúl apareció el extremo de unas escaleras, Ron salió cubierto de polvo.

-Estás hecho una pena –bromeó Harry.

-Muy gracioso. Ayudadme, anda.

Sirius y Remus lo cogieron por los brazos y le sacaron de un tirón de ahí. Remus sacudió a Ron con el plumero, quitándole parte del polvo de encima.

-Este sitio es una maravilla –dijo George. –Hay cosas fantásticas para hacer bromas.

-Nos llevó años recolectar todo esto.

-Qué pena que tuvieron que dejar todo esto aquí, ¿no? –añadió Fred, cogiendo un pequeña caja de la estantería.

-Puede ser, pero no podíamos llevarnos todo esto. Además, contábamos que una nueva generación viniera y empleara todo esto. –Sirius agitó el pelo de Harry.

-Sirius, cuéntanos alguna historia de cuando estabas en Hogwarts –dijo Fred.

-¿Me habéis visto cara de abuelo que cuenta cuentos? –se quejó Sirius. -¡Aún soy joven!

-No le hagáis caso –añadió Remus. Yo os puedo contar alguna si queréis.

-¡Sí!

-¡Claro!

-Adelante, abuelo Remus –añadió Sirius.

Remus le lanzó una mirada reprochadora, se sentaron en el sofá y otros en las sillas.

-Os contaré algo que nos pasó en 6º curso...

Un joven Remus corría por un pasillo de Hogwarts, entraba en las aulas que se encontraba como si estuviese buscando algo. Fue por otro pasillo y se encontró con una chica de melena rojiza y brillantes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué tal?

-Nada, Lily.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Lily, pegando una patada al aire. -¿Dónde demonios estarán?

-No lo sé. Yo he buscado por todo el castillo y no los he encontrado.

En ese momento apareció un chico bajito y gordito, de pelo castaño y nariz parecida a la de las ratas.

-Peter, ¿has encontrado algo? –preguntó Lily.

-No, y he buscado en todos los escondites que recuerdo.

-¡¿Pero dónde se han metido?! Como no los encontremos pronto McGonagall volverá a enfadarse con nosotros.

-No entiendo porque pensáis que van a hacer algo malo...

-Por que llevan toda la mañana desaparecidos y eso no es una buena señal, Peter.

-Pero no creo que...

¡¡BOOM!!

Una explosión sonó de repente tres pisos más abajo y el suelo tembló levemente bajo sus pies.

-¡Ay, no! –gimió Remus.

Los tres echaron a correr hacia la entrada del castillo, donde supuestamente se había producido la explosión. Bajaban las escaleras principales cuando resbalaron con algo verde que había en ellas y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué es esto? –exclamó Lily, cogiendo un poco de la sustancia.

-No lo sé, pero está todo lleno de eso –añadió Remus mirando a la entrada que estaba cubierta de esa sustancia viscosa y verde, paredes, suelo y techo estaban cubiertos. Había muchos alumnos que estaban cubiertos de eso y que en vano, intentaban ponerse en pie.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Lo que han armado!

-Y eso no es todo, mira allí –Remus señaló el principio de las escaleras donde se encontraban McGonagall y Poison sosteniéndose a la barandilla para no caer.

-¿Es así cómo tú educas a tus estudiantes? –gritó Poison, enfadado.

-¡No tienes pruebas de que sean ellos! –protestó McGonagall que tenía las gafas torcidas y el sombrero de bruja se le caía al suelo.

-¡Por favor! ¿Pruebas? ¡Se sabe de sobra que son ellos, esto lleva su firma! ¡Usted es una vergüenza como profesora!

-¡Le prohíbo que me hable de esa forma! –gritó McGonagall, levantando un dedo acusador -¡Llevo más años que usted ejerciendo en esta profesión, asi que no le permito que me hable de ese modo!

-¡Ja! ¡Ya se ve a primera vista! ¡Seguro que no puede hacer que se estén quietos ni una semana!

-¿Qué se apuesta?

-¿Quieres apostar, eh? –respondió Poison con malicia. -¡Bien! Te apuesto todos los puntos de nuestras casas a que no eres capaz de que esos dos se estén quietos una semana.

-¡Acepto! –se dieron la mano y Poison subió las escaleras agarrado a la barandilla.

-Profesora McGonagall –Lily se puso de pie pero en seguida se cayó y bajó las escaleras sentada, hasta quedar junto a la McGonagall. -¿Sabe lo que acaba de hacer?

-Sí –titubeó McGonagall, pálida. –Y no me gusta nada...

En un pasillo muy lejos de allí, dos chicos habían aparecido de la nada. James y Sirius se habían ocultado con la capa invisible del chico de gafas.

-Menos mal que nos adelantamos a Moony y cogimos el mapa –dijo Sirius enrollando el pergamino. –No veas como corrían Moony, Wormtail y tu chica. Je, je, je, seguro que ahora mismo Lily está buscando una soga para colgarnos.

-Seguramente –rió James, guardando su capa en su mochila.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos a Hogsmeade para conseguir algunos dulces extras?

-Me parece una idea estupenda.

Los dos amigos tomaron un pasadizo secreto y aparecieron en la otra punta del castillo para despistar a sus "cazadores". Subieron unas escaleras viejas y ocultas y se encontraron con un grupo peculiar al torcer la esquina: Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Narcisa, Bellatrix y Regulus Black. El rotro de Sirius palideció y gruñó entre dientes. Por su parte, James sonrió como si nada.

-¿Qué hay? –saludó, agarró a Sirius del brazo para que se detuviera.

-Te veo muy feliz, Potter, a pesar de que tu casa está en apuros.

-¿Mi casa en apuros? Que yo sepa mi casa no está en apuros, pero yo sí tengo un "apuro" en el cuerpo solo de verte la cara.

-¡Ja! Pues deberías de saber que tu querida profesora acaba de apostar todos los puntos de Gryffindor con el profesor Poison.

-¿Y qué han apostado? –rió James que no acababa de creérselo. -¿qué casa tiene más gente atractiva? Porque os ganamos por adelantado, viendo vuestras caras.

-No, Potter –añadió Bellatrix con malicia. –Han apostado que vosotros no haréis ninguna trastada durante todo una semana, y en juego están los puntos de nuestras casas.

La sonrisa de James se borró de su rostro.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –preguntó Sirius, interviniendo al fin.

-Completamente –dijo Narcisa –es la comidilla de toda la escuela.

-Y a ti seguro que te encanta, ¿eh, arpía?

-¡Traidor!

-¿Qué se siente al saber que de tus tonterías depende toda tu casa, Potter? –dijo Snape.

-Pues me siento importante, Snoopy –respondió James cargado de ira. –Ahora mismo tengo el triple de importancia que tú, Don Nadie.

-¡James! ¡Sirius! –chilló Lily a sus espaldas, venía acompañada de Remus y Peter. Todos pegaron un salto por la repentina llegada de Lily.

-¡Vaya! Aquí llega tu chica, Potter –dijo Lucius. –Tal para cual, dos perdedores.

-¡Ey! –exclamó Sirius y encaró a Malfoy, James lo agarró de la túnica para detenerlo.

-¡Os he estado buscando por toda la escuela! –gritó Lily, parándose ante James para quedar cara a cara. -¡McGonagall os quiere en su despacho ahora mismo! ¡Ya!

-Uuuuh, qué miedo da la pequeña sangre sucia –se burló Narcisa.

-¡Eh! ¡No llames a Lily así! –gruñó James.

-Déjalo, James –dijo Lily mostrándose indiferente ante el comentario. Agarró a James del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando de allí. Sirius lanzó una última mirada de odio al grupo de Slytherin y siguió a la pareja, acompañado de Remus y Peter.

-Esta vez la habéis hecho buena –dijo Lily cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos del grupo. –McGonagall está muy enfadada con vosotros.

-Nos hacemos una leve idea –comentó Sirius sin importarle en absoluto.

-Entrad –les dijo Lily cuando llegaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Lily abrió la puerta y empujó a James dentro. –Y tú también. –Sirius se encogió de hombros y entró tranquilo.

Dentro se encontraba la profesora McGonagall que miraba un pergamino, pero en cuanto llegaron los dos dejó el pergamino de lado y los miró seria.

-Sentaos.

James y Sirius obedecieron sin rechistar.

-Veréis, hoy he cometido una locura, por así decirlo –comenzó a explicar McGonagall mientras se frotaba la frente con el dedo índice y pulgar.

-Si es sobre la apuesta, estamos informados –atajó James.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Malfoy y los suyos han sido tan "amables" –Sirius recalcó las comillas haciendo un gesto con los dedos- de informarnos.

-Bien, en ese caso solo les diré que confió plenamente en vosotros –dijo McGonagall muy seria. -Porque si fracasan tendrían un castigo especial.

-¿Castigo? –James y Sirius se quedaron sin respiración. -¿Qué clase de castigo?

-Castigados a limpiar la sala de trofeos hasta que salgan de Hogwarts.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Por supuesto, si lo consiguen tendrán una recompensa –añadió McGonagall con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –exclamó Sirius poniéndose en pie, emocionado.

-Así es. Y lo que quieran.

-¿Lo que queramos? –James se puso esta vez en pie.

-Sí. ¿Qué les gustaría?

-¡Sin deberes de Transformaciones durante lo que queda de año! –exclamaron.

-Una bolsa de dulces Honeydukes y pueden quedar satisfechos. –Los dos casi caen al suelo. –Para que no hagan nada, le he dicho a los prefectos de Gryffindor que os vigilen todo el tiempo. Aunque me fio de vosotros, sé que la carne es débil y sobretodo las vuestras. Y ahora pueden volver a la sala común, y ya saben: los puntos de nuestra casa dependen ahora de vosotros. La apuesta empieza hoy, durante una semana no pueden hacer ninguna trastada, ¿entendido?

-Entendido –respondieron monótonamente.

Salieron del despacho de McGonagall decaídos. La sola idea de no poder hacer ninguna broma durante una semana les deprimía. Lily, Remus y Peter los esperaban en la puerta del despacho.

-¿Cómo os ha ido? –sonrió Remus.

-¿No me digas que estás feliz? –le reprochó Sirius.

-Tampoco voy a tirar cohetes pero no veas que semana más tranquila me espera.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Me voy a la cama –susurró James.

-¿No vas a comer nada? –le preguntó Lily.

-Mi ánimo está enterrado. No tengo hambre.

-¡Ah! –Lily se llevó sus manos a la boca. –Debes de estar realmente mal si no tienes hambre. Si quieres te puedo llevar algo de comer por si se te antoja más tarde.

James se encogió de hombros y se alejó por el pasillo de la izquierda.

-Voy contigo, Jim –dijo Sirius y se fue con su amigo.

-Están peor de lo que pensaba.

-Tranquilo, solo es una semana, sobrevivirán.

-¿Estarán bien a solas?

-Sí, vamos, eso espero.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, James y Sirius intentaron esquivar los comentarios y quejas de sus compañeros subiendo a cuarto, rápidamente.

-¡Madre mía! –se quejó Sirius cerrando la puerta de un portazo. -¡Cómo se ponen!

-Es normal que estén así. Si perdemos todos los puntos estoy seguro de que nos lanzaran maldiciones hasta que no nos reconozcan nuestras madres.

-Pero si no se enteran no pasará nada, ¿no?

James miró a Sirius a los ojos.

-Sirius, si na die se entera de las bromas no tiene gracia.

-¿Entonces tú esperas pasar la semana de abstinencia de bromas?

-Sí, no nos queda otra opción.

-No sé si voy a sobrevivir a esta –arguyó Sirius. Se dejó caer apoyado en la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Tranquilo, estamos juntos en esta.

-¡Oye! –Sirius fue lanzado hacia delante cuando una chica de larga melena castaña ondulada en puntas y ojos pardos entró en la habitación como un huracán. -¡Acabo de enterarme de todo! ¡Espero que hagáis lo que McGonagall os ha ordenado porque paso de perder todos los puntos, ¿os queda claro?!

-Remus está en el comedor, Atenea –suspiró James.

-¿Quieres un calmante, guapa?

-¡No, no quiero calmantes! ¡Solo os advierto, os voy a vigilar todos los días!

-Ya lo sabemos –respondió Sirius, mirando al techo, cansado.

-¿Y qué haces en el cuarto de los chicos? Cualquiera que nos vea va a pensar que estamos haciendo algo indecente.

-Pero como no lo estamos haciendo –respondió Atenea, retrocediendo lentamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijeron los dos, intercambiando miradas perversas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Pero cómo grita! –James y Sirius se taparon los oídos con las manos.

-¡Pero si es una broma, mujer!

-¡Además, como Lily ninguna!

-¡Ey! ¡Yo puedo ser tan buena como Evans!

-Sí, claro...

-Yo soy pre...

¡PLAF!

Atenea cayó hacia delante cuando Lily entró de repente en el cuarto, golpeándola con la puerta. La pelirroja traía consigo una bandeja de plata con un biombo.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aquí está la cena!... Uy, ¿qué haces en el suelo, Atenea? Mira, Jim, te traigo algo para que cenemos juntos –Lily saltó sobre Atenea que seguía tumbada en el suelo.

-Gracias, Lily. –La chica sonrió complacida.

-Nosotros también os traemos algo -dijo Remus. Él y Peter enseñaron dos bandejas más. –Aty, ¿qué haces en el suelo?

-Pregúntale a Evans –murmuró con la cara pegada al suelo.

-¿A mí?

Atenea bufó, se puso de pie y se sacudió la túnica.

-¿Te quedas con nosotros, Aty?

-No, mejor voy al Gran Comedor a cenar –Atenea le dio un beso a Remus en los labios y se marchó.

-Me pregunto porque nos esquivará –dijo Peter.

-Eso pregúntaselo a James y Sirius

-¿Por qué a vosotros? –preguntó Lily.

-Pues porque un día nos equivocamos al lanzar una maldición a los de Slytherin y le dimos de lleno a ella.

-¿Y qué maldición era?

-La maldición Pelusa.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Imagínate, se le llenaron todas las partes del cuerpo de pelo y donde tenía que tener se le cayeron.

-No me extraña que ahora no quiera estar en la misma habitación que vosotros.

-Pero fue un accidente. Nosotros no queríamos hacerle nada a Atenea.

-Ya, ya... lo que vosotros digáis...

-Bueno, chicos, ¿preparados para una semana de calma y pasividad? –dijo Lily alzando su copa.

-Supongo que sí –añadió James y brindó con ella.

En toda su estancia en Hogwarts, James y Sirius no habían pasado una semana pero que esa. Veían en todos lados bromas para gastar pero no podían y no querían perder puntos, aparte que todos los prefectos de Gryffindor los vigilaban día y noche. Como pudieron, sobrellevaron la situación durante cinco días de la semana.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? –dijo Sirius, deprimido, después de una soporífera clase de Historia de la Magia. –Tengo todos los deberes hechos de aquí hasta el final de curso y atiendo a todas las clases. ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un listorro-moony!

-¡Oye!

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? –preguntó Lily.

-¿Bueno? –protestó el chico. -¡Es una pesadilla! Como deseo que todo acabe.

-Tranquilos, solo os quedan dos días –dijo Remus.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron juntos en la mesa de su casa.

-Sinceramente, no tengo ningunas ganas de comer –dijo James, jugando con su puré de patatas.

-¡Ay, no! Tienes que comer, Jim –protestó Lily. Cogió una cucharada de puré y se la acercó a James: -Dí: "Aahh".

-¿Qué? ¡Me niego!

-Vamos, solo tienes que abrir la boquita.

-¡Me da vergüenza! –el chico de gafas se sonrojó.

-Lily, déjalo, tú no sabes hacerlo. –Sirius acercó una cucharada a James. –Abre la boquita, Jimmy, aquí llega la snitch. –Para asombro de Lily, James sí se comió lo que le ofrecía Sirius.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te comes lo que te da Sirius y no lo que te doy yo? –protestó enfadada.

-Porque el solo mi amigo y tú mi novia. Si me lo das tú me da corte.

-¡No vale!

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Cómete esto o sino voy a gritar!

-Por favor, Lil.

-Voy a gritar...

James giró lo ojos y se comió lo que le ofrecía Lily, tragándoselo sin masticar.

-¿Contenta?

-Mucho.

-¡Ays, la pareja feliz! –se burló Sirius.

-¡Calla, desgraciado!

Después de la cena, decidieron regresar a la sala común para hacer los deberes, pero James prefirió ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

-¡James, no se te ocurra hacer una de las tuyas! –lo reprendió Lily.

-Tranqui, yo voy a ir con él –dijo Sirius.

-¿Se supone que ahora debo de estar más tranquila?

-No haremos nada, te lo prometo. –James besó a la chica en la mejilla. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue en dirección contraria a los demás, acompañado de Sirius.

-Qué aburrimiento, compañero –dijo Sirius.

-Ya, pero mira el lado bueno, ganaremos todos los puntos de Slytherin. –James se frotó las manos gustoso. –Solo de ver a Snape y a Malfoy derrotados ya me vale.

-Eys, ¿has oído? –Sirius tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo detuvo. –Es el graznido de mis primitas. Entra ahí. –Los dos entraron en una clase vacía que tenían cerca.

-Sirius, exageras.

-Calla, no escucho –Sirius había pegado la oreja a la puerta. –Se están acercando. ¡Y vienen con Snape y con Malfoy! Creo que también está el atontado de mi hermano... –En ese momento el pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse. Sirius se apartó de la puerta. –Van a entrar.

-Ven aquí –James sacó su capa invisible de su mochila.

-¿Siempre la llevas encima?

-Sí, no veas lo útil que resulta.

Sirius se lanzó sobre James y cayó sobre él, la capa se deslizó sobre ellos, ocultándolos.

-Ten más cuidado, zopenco.

-Lo siento.

Malfoy entró en el aula seguido de los demás. Se sentaron en las mesas y sillas llenas de polvo que había allí.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –dijo Regulus molesto. –El estúpido de mi hermano y su amigo parece que van a lograrlo.

Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algún disparate pero James le tapó la boca.

-Calma, lo tengo todo pensado –dijo Lucius muy seguro de sí mismo. –Severus...

Snape sacó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia verde fango y la depositó en una mesa para que todo el mundo la viera.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Narcisa, poniendo cara de asco.

-Parece moco de troll –añadió Bellatrix.

-Es poción multijugos –explicó Snape, irritado ante la incompetencia de las chicas.

-¿Poción multi qué?

-Poción multijugos. Si a esta poción se le añade algo de una persona seleccionada, uno se puede transformar físicamente en esa persona.

-¿En serio?

-¿Y para qué quieres eso? –preguntó Bellatrix.

-Para ganar la apuesta con Gryffindor. Vamos a conseguir unos pelos de Potter y Black y vamos a hacernos pasar por ellos, gastaremos una broma y todo el mundo creerá que han sido ellos y ganaremos.

-¡Magnífico! –exclamó Narcisa.

-¿Pero qué haremos con los originales? –añadió Regulus.

-Los dejaremos inconscientes y lo encerraremos dentro de algún armario. ¿Qué os parece la idea?

-A mí me gusta –dijo Narcisa.

-Y a mí.

-Entonces mañana pondremos el plan en marcha. Crabbe y Goyle se encargarán de dejarlos inconscientes, y Severus y yo nos haremos pasar por ellos.

Todos asintieron a la vez.

-De acuerdo. Entonces volvamos a la sala común.

Cuando el grupo de Slytherin salió del aula, James y Sirius se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿¡Has oído!? ¡Asquerosas serpientes! –gritó Sirius indignado y le pegó una patada a una silla.

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres saber la hora?

-Vamos, tú solo dímela.

-Son las ocho y media –dijo Sirius mirando su reloj de pulsera. -¿Y?

-Bien, hasta las nueve y media tenemos tiempo –añadió James y salió del aula.

-¿Eh? ¡Espérame! –Sirius siguió a su camarada. -¿Tenemos tiempo? ¿Para qué?

-Para visitar a Hagrid.

-¿Para visitar a Hagrid? –exclamó Sirius, incrédulo. -¡James, ¿los de Slytherin piensan en jugárnosla y tú piensas en visitar a Hagrid?!

-Estos días Hagrid a recibido un grupo de crups.

-¿Y qué tienen que ver esos bichejos?

-Esos bichejos están cubiertos de un bonito pelaje.

Salieron del castillo y corrieron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, James llamó y Sirius esperó junto a él, impaciente por saber que tramaba su amigo. De dentro de la casa se escucharon los ladridos de Fang y la voz atronadora de Hagrid que intentaba calmarlo.

-Vamos, Fang... ¿Eh? ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal?

-Estupendamente.

-¿Habéis venido a visitarme?

-En realidad no, Hagrid... es que queríamos pedirte un favor, en la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estamos estudiando los crups y como sabemos que tú te encargas de las criaturas nos gustaría poder observarlas para hacer los deberes.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Por vosotros cualquier cosa. Venid, están en la parte de atrás. –Hagrid los llevó a una cerca que había detrás de la casa, donde había más de una docena de crups, eran parecidos a un terrier Jack Russell, pero con una cola bífida y con más pelo.

-Aquí tenéis. ¿Necesitáis algo más?

-No, muchas gracias. Ya podemos nosotros solos.

-Está bien, entonces yo me vuelvo adentro. Si queréis algo llamadme.

James saltó la cerca y todo los crups se acercaron a él moviendo las colas.

-Tengo un talento natural con las cosas que se parecen a los perros –James echó una ojeada a Sirius que intentó no darse por aludido.

-James, ¿me vas a decir que estás planeando? –preguntó Sirius, apoyado en la valla.

-Estás perdiendo toque, eh, Sirius. Estaba pensando hacerles un pequeño corte de pelos a estos amiguitos para fabricar pelucas.

-¿Pelucas? ¿Piensas venderlas para ganar algún galeón? Jimmy –Sirius negó con la cabeza exasperado- la mayoría de los chicos en Hogwarts aún les falta años para quedarse calvos.

-Pelucas de nuestros peinados.

En ese momento Sirius comprendió el plan de su amigo.

-¿Cómo demonios lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-Has ideado un plan en cuestión de segundos.

-Soy un genio –se encogió de hombros. –Venga, ayúdame a cortarles el pelo.

-Voy allá.

Cortaron el pelo de todos los crups, intentaron dejarles con algo para que no se notase tanto. Los metieron dentro de sus mochilas y se alejaron.

-¡Un momento! –bramó Hagrid en la lejanía, estaban a medio camino del castillo.

-¡Ups!

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó James lo más angelicalmente que pudo.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a los crups? ¡Tienen el pelo más corto!

-Verás... Hagrid... –James le explicó todo a Hagrid, lo que iban a hacer los de Slytherin y lo que iban a hacer con los pelos que habían recolectado. –Es para darles su merecido...

-¡No podemos quedarnos quietos!

Hagrid meditó unos segundos, mirándolos desde las alturas, desconfiado, pero al final sonrió.

-Está bien, guardaré el secreto. Hacedles morder el polvo, chicos.

James y Sirius agradecieron a Hagrid su colaboración, se despidieron de él y regresaron al castillo.

-Ahora que caigo –añadió Sirius, él y James caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a su sala común. –¿Esto no entraría como una trastada?

-Sí y no. Porque en realidad los que están jugando sucio son ellos, nosotros solo nos defendemos. Además, podría parecer que han realizado mal la poción y todo es culpa de ellos.

-Eres mezquino, Prongs.

-Gracias, Padfoot. Y ahora regresemos antes de que los prefectos pongan el castillo patas arriba buscándonos.

Llegaron ante el tapiz de la Dama Gorda, dijeron la contraseña y entraron, en cuanto estuvieron dentro todos los prefectos se acercaron a ellos muy enfadados.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido?

-Sabéis que no podéis hacer nada que se trate de una broma.

-¡Nuestros puntos están en juego!

-¡Tranquilos! –gritó James. –Solo hemos estado dando un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, eso no cuenta como algo malo. Asi que calmaos y dejadnos en paz.

Los prefectos les lanzaron miradas desconfiadas antes de marchase, pero Remus y Lily se quedaron con ellos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? –preguntó Lily, enfadada –porque no me creo eso de que han estado paseándose sin más.

-¡Pues si no te lo crees es tu problema! –replicó Sirius. –Hemos estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, podéis ir a preguntarle.

-¿En serio? –Lily miró a James, esperando su confirmación.

-¡Ah, paso! Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo y tenemos nuestras conciencias tranquilas. Yo me voy a la cama, me duele la cabeza.

James agarró fuertemente su mochila y subió las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos. Sirius miró de forma reprochadora a Lily y a Remus y siguió a su amigo.

-Creo que hemos sido muy severos con ellos –dijo Lily cuando se hubieron ido.

-Lo habrás sido tú. Yo no he abierto la boca –se justificó Remus. Lily lo miró, molesta. –Eeeh... sí, hemos sido muy severos con ellos.

-Viejo, deberían premiarnos por nuestras magníficas actuaciones –rió Sirius, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. James estaba acostado en su cama riendo.

-Pero lo mejor han sido sus caras –logró decir James, controlando la risa.

-Sí, esas caritas de culpabilidad matan a cualquiera de la risa.

Se echaron a reír a pleno pulmón y así estuvieron durante un rato.

-Bien, Padfoot, hechiza la puerta para que nadie entre, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Pero tengo una duda, Prongs, ¿cómo haremos las pelucas?

-¿El gran Sirius Black tiene una duda? -preguntó James, aparentemente asombrado. –Y yo que pensaba que era el ser más inteligente en la faz de la tierra.

-¡Y lo soy! ¡No lo pongas nunca en duda! Ya nos la apañaremos para hacerlas.

James reprimió una risa, sabía perfectamente como tocar el orgullo de su amigo. Después de cerrar la puerta, los dos trabajaron en su plan hasta muy entrada la noche. Sobre las dos de la madrugada habían acabado todo.

-¡Uf! Al fin –bostezó Sirius y se estiró.

-Ahora guardémoslas en un lugar seguro hasta mañana.

-En la tabla suelta que hay debajo de mi cama, allí nadie mira.

-Sí, nadie...

-Bueno, tú y nadie más, espero.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a por algo de comer a las cocinas?

-Está bien.

Guardaron las pelucas y bajaron a la sala común. Esta estaba vacía, exceptuando a Remus y a Peter, quienes estaban dormidos en unos sillones delante de la chimenea.

-Moony, arriba –James zarandeó a su amigo, quien entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Jimmy? -musitó, adormilado. -¿Ya podemos entrar? –bostezó.

-¿Qué?

-Intentamos entrar antes pero la puerta estaba cerrada y pensamos entrar más tarde, pero al final nos quedamos dormidos. –Remus se frotó los ojos y se reincorporó en su asiento.

-Vamos a despertar a Pity –Sirius se acercó al oído de su amigo. –Miaaaau, miaaaaau, ¡MIAAAUUUU!

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! –Peter pegó un salto, chocándose con una mesita camilla y cayendo al suelo. Los tres rieron a ver a su amigo en el suelo. -¡No tiene gracia! ¡El gato...!

-El gato he sido yo, Wormtail, y tranquilo, que en tu forma humana no creo que te coma. Aunque la verdad, no estoy seguro, por tu tamaño... –Sirius posó una mano en la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿Queréis algo de la cocina? –preguntó James.

-¿QUÉ? –exclamó Remus. -¿A la cocina? ¡Ni pensarlo, para que os pillen! Ya vamos Peter y yo a traeros algo. Vamos, Peter...

-Remus...

-¿Qué?

-¿Piensas salir así por el castillo a estas horas?

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Me dejas tu capa, James? –preguntó Remus, sonriendo avergonzado.

-Encantado.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad durante las primeras horas, James y Sirius fueron a todas las clases y se comportaron adecuadamente, a pesar de que la profesora Sprout puso a tiro una maceta de semillas urticarias junto a los de Slytherin. Por la tarde, que la tenían libre, fueron los cuatro amigos a la biblioteca a repasar. James y Sirius estaban bromeando entre ellos cuando un trozo de papel, muy bien doblado, cayó ante Sirius.

-¿Qué demonios? –Sirius miró sobre sus hombros pero no había nadie cerca. -¿Qué será?

-¿Eh? –a James le cayó un papel parecido. -¿Qué broma es esta?

Remus levantó la vista de su trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y vio como sus amigos estaban riendo por lo bajo y mirando a sus alrededores.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Admiradoras secretas –bromeó Sirius.

-O "admiradores" –añadió Peter.

-¡Cielo santo! –Sirius tuvo que meter un puño en su boca para reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

-Nada, solo que esto tiene mucha gracia, mirad lo que pone: "Soy una admiradora secreta tuya que no puede dormir por las noches pensando en ti..." Uuuuh, ¿en qué pensará esta chica por las noches?

James rió llamando la atención de todos en la biblioteca y por supuesto de la señora Pince.

-¿Qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia, jovencito?

-¿A mí? Nada, nada –James se tapó la boca.

La señora Pince, enfadada, tomó a James por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida de la biblioteca.

-Y no regrese hasta que no sepa comportarse –y entró otra vez a la biblioteca. James soltó una sonora carcajada cuando las puertas se cerraron ante él.

Minutos después salió Sirius, llevando su mochila y la de James.

-Hola, Paddy.

-Tsk, deberías comportarte, jovencito –lo reprendió Sirius en broma, pasándole la mochila. –Las notas dicen que nos esperan en el pasillo este del cuarto piso, ¿vamos?

-No sé, yo tengo a Lily.

-Venga, James, dale una alegría al cuerpo, la saluda: "Hola, ¿qué tal?" y te vas. Conocerás a la chica que vive suspirando por ti. Aparte de Lily, je.

-Está bien.

Fueron hacia el lugar de la cita hablando y haciendo bromas.

-¿Serán guapas? –comentó Sirius. –Porque como sean feas me largo...

¡PLAF!

Un enorme puño había aparecido de la nada desde una esquina y había golpeado a James en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡JAMES! –gritó Sirius, iba a agacharse para ayudar a su amigo cuando unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujaron contra la pared, elevándolo del suelo.

-¿Qué hacéis? –gruñó Sirius.

Goyle lo había agarrado tan fuerte que le impedía respirar, mientras que Crabbe había puesto de pie a James para después golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo otra vez.

-Dejad... a Ja... James –Sirius empezaba a marearse por falta de aire. –No le hagáis daño.

-Yo si fuera tú, me preocuparía por tu estado. No estás en mejores condiciones, Black –sojo Lucius, arrastrando las palabras. Acababa de aparecer junto a Bellatrix, Narcisa, Regulus y Snape. Crabbe golpeó otra vez a James, su nariz y su boca comenzaron a sangrar, manchándole la ropa.

-Dejadle...

-¡Soltadlos! –gritó una voz femenina y atronadora.

El grupo de Slytherin se giró asustado. Lily se acercaba a ellos apuntándolos con su varita, sus ojos echaban chispas de ira.

-La sangre sucia... –musitó Malfoy.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –chilló la chica. -¡Dejadlos en paz!

Snape sacó su varita y encaró a Lily, iba a lanzarle el primer maleficio cuando sintió que se quemaba. Miró el bajo de su túnica que estaba ardiendo y la apagó rápidamente. Se giró y vio como James lo apuntaba con su varita. Si la mirada de Lily echaba para atrás al más pintado, la de James no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Eh! ¡Snape! –lo llamó Lily, se giró hacia ella quien le lanzó una maldición que logró esquivar por muy poco. -¡Yo soy tu contrincante!

-¡No empleéis la magia, Filch podría darse cuenta! –exclamó Malfoy, pero Snape no hizo caso a su advertencia porque Lily lo atacaba sin parar y al final tuvo que defenderse de la chica. -¡¿No me has oído, Severus?!

James se puso de pie, dudó en ayudar a Lily, quien tenía a Snape en un gran aprieto o a Sirius, quien tenía la cara cada vez más pálida. Decidió ayudar a su amigo, levantó la varita pero Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo _expelliarmus_ y su varita salió disparada lejos de su alcance. Crabbe lo golpeó en la cabeza y James perdió el conocimiento.

-¡James! –bramó Sirius, furioso. Empujó a Goyle con sus piernas y se libró de él. Se frotó el cuello, levantó su varita y se colocó al lado de su amigo, defendiéndolo. -¡No os acerquéis!

-¡James! –gritó Lily, enfadada, y lanzó a Snape a varios metros.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –Narcisa apuntó a Lily que quedó desarmada.

-¡Eh! –Lily se giró hacia ella, Snape se acercó corriendo a ella y la empujó por la espalda, tirándola al suelo.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! –bramó Sirius y disparó una maldición a Snape, haciendo que su boca desapareciera.

-¡Deja de hacer estupideces, Black! –lo reprendió Bellatrix. -¡_Expelliarmus_!

Sirius también quedó desarmado; levantó los puños y los encaró.

-Por favor, Black, no hagas tonterías –dijo Malfoy.

Crabbe hizo un rápido movimiento y le arrancó unos cuantos pelos; Goyle hizo lo mismo con James.

-¿Qué hacéis? –gritó Lily.

-Bien, ahora adentro –dijo Malfoy, hizo un movimiento con la varita y la puerta de un aula cercana se abrió, con otro movimiento lanzó a los tres dentro y cerró la puerta.

-¡Asquerosos! –gritó Lily, se puso de pie y golpeó la puerta con los puños pero sin ningún éxito. -¡Argh! –gritó de rabia y pegó una patada a la puerta haciéndole un pequeño agujero donde se le atascó el pie, tiró fuerte y al soltarse cayó de espaldas. -¡Estúpidos!

-¿Acabas de hacerle una patada a la puerta? –titubeó Sirius.

-¡Sí, no lo ves? –replicó Lily, enfadada. Sirius se amilanó ante la ira de la chica. –James –gimió y se acercó al chico que empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo la cabeza peor que una bludger después de un partido, nunca había recibido tanto golpes.

-Y estás sangrando –Lily sacó un pañuelo y limpió la sangre de la cara de James.

-Das pena, amigo.

-¿Te has visto últimamente en el espejo?

-¿Pero por qué han hecho todo esto? No lo entiendo.

-Querían tendernos una trampa –explicó Sirius.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque estábamos a punto de ganas la apuesta. Pensaban hacerse pasar por nosotros con una poción multijugos.

-¡Pero eso incumple unas cincuenta normas! Por eso os han arrancado pelos, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¡Entonces tenemos que impedir que empleen esa poción!

-Tranquila, Lil, lo teníamos todo pensado.

Lily los miró desconcertada, Sirius y James se miraron y se quitaron las pelucas dejando ver sus auténticas cabelleras, que eran iguales a las de imitación.

-Cielo santo –Lily cogió la peluca de James y la examinó. –Son perfectas. ¿Con qué pelo lo habéis hecho?

-Con pelo de crup.

-Pero la poción multijugos no funciona con pelos de animales. –Lily calló durante unos segundos y al final sonrió. -¡Sois tremendamente perversos!

-Gracias por el piropo.

-¡Ya veréis cuando les salga mal la poción! ¡Tendrán su merecido! –Lily saltó y aplaudió, emocionada.

-¿Dónde estarán? –preguntó Remus mirando por toda la mesa de Gryffindor.

-James nunca se pierde una comida si puede evitarlo.

-Eso es lo que más me inquieta.

-Evans tampoco está –añadió Atenea.

En ese momento el señor Filch cruzó el Gran Comedor hasta la mesa de los profesores, intercambió unas palabras con Dumbledores, quien se puso en pie y se fue acompañado de Filch, McGonagall y Poison.

-¿Cuántas horas llevamos aquí?

-Cuatro horas.

-Como no me saquen pronto me voy a volver loco.

-¿No lo estabas ya?

-No estoy para bromas, James. Detesto estar encerrado. –Sirius dio vueltas por la habitación como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

-No des vueltas, Sirius, me mareas.

El sonido de una cerradura abrirse sonó y la puerta se abrió. La profesora McGonagall estaba en el umbral de la puerta, nerviosa.

-¡Al fin los encuentro! –suspiró aliviada y llevándose una mano al pecho. -¡Los hemos buscado por todo el colegio! ¿Están bien?

-Sí, más o menos –contestaron los chicos, saliendo de su prisión temporal.

-¡Seños Potter, ¿qué le ha pasado?!

-He tenido un traspiés.

-¡Qué tarde más extraña! –exclamó McGonagall. –Primero, los crups de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas están sin medio pelaje asi porque sí; después las misteriosas transformaciones de Snape y Malfoy, y luego vosotros encerrados. –McGonagall los miró con aire severo -¿No tendréis nada que ver, no?

-¡Para nada! Hemos estado todo el tiempo aquí encerrados. Nos atacaron por la espalda y no vimos quienes eran, ¿verdad, Lily?

-Sí.

-Está bien. Id a comer algo y volved a la Sala Común.

-Sí, profesora.

Recogieron sus cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y se alejaron de allí, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, gritaron y saltaron de júbilo.

-¡Victoria!

-¡Hemos ganado a los de Slytherin!

------

-Tu madre era muy guapa –dijo Ron, levemente sonrojado.

Al anochecer habían regresado a la torre de Gryffindor y se habían reunido en el cuarto de chicos de primer curso. Harry les estaba enseñando fotos de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Todos se asombraron del parecido entre Harry y su padre.

-¡Sois clavados! –exclamó Fred. –Es como si te viéramos en un futuro.

-Y eso que no lo habéis visto a mi edad. Creo que tenía una foto por aquí. –Harry comenzó a pasar páginas del álbum que tenía sobre su regazo.

-Me hubiese gustado conocer a tu padre –añadió George. –Seguro que con Sirius y Remus serían unos adultos fantásticos.

Harry sonrió, a él también le habría gustado conocerlo, pasó otra página y se miró su muñeca derecha, asustado, estaba amoratada. Harry empezó a respirar rápidamente...

-Harry, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó Hermione.

-No, nada –miró a su amiga aparentando tranquilidad y volvió a mirarse la muñeca, que volvía a estar normal. Durante el tiempo que había ocurrido todo había sentido odio, temor, rencor y soledad, y no sabía por qué.

-Está bien, Profesor –Sirius cogió el sobre que le ofrecía. –La llevaremos enseguida.

-Necesito que estén todos reunidos el sábado por la noche.

-No se preocupe. Informaremos a todos –respondió Remus.

Sirius y Remus asintieron, Sirius se guardó el sobre en el interior de su túnica y ambos salieron del despacho.

Dumbledore se recargó en su silla, cerró los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro. Se quedó a oscuras, disfrutando del silencio que le otorgaba la noche. A pesar de ser un gran mago, quien lo viera pensaría que era un anciano cansado por el paso de los años.

Volvió a suspirar y se levantó de su silla, se dirigió con paso lento a la ventana redonda de su despacho, en ella había una enorme lechuza, brillante como la plata, llevaba en el pico un sobre dorado adornado con florituras parecidas a un fuego retorcido.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Distrustalon –saludó Dumbledore. Abrió la ventana y estiró un brazo para que la lechuza se posara en él. Cogió la carta y dejó que la lechuza volara hasta el respaldo de su silla. Dumbledore abrió la carta y la leyó.

-Asi que todo está listo... –la lechuza lo miró con sus profundos ojos dorados. Suspiró y miró por la ventana. –Todo se revelará dentro de poco.

_Continuará..._

_Hikaru in Azkaban_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Hakiru wanadoo. es_


	9. Revelación

Hola de nuevo. He tardado un poco porque no tenía muchas ganas de pasar el capi n.nU es que ... no tenga excusa XD Bueno, al menos el capítulo siguiente ya está en camino y estoy trabajando en ello.

Por cierto, he cambiado casi todos los jugadores de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff porque al jugar al juego de playstation 2 de quidditch, los nombres no me eran conocido, así que nada, me los inventé XD Los único que he dejado son Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang. Ale, eso es todo XP

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner BROS.

**Amazona Verde: **perdona mucho si he tardado en actualizar pero estaba con los estudios, pero ahora estoy libre n.n así que seguramente actualizaré más seguido. Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado la pequeña historia de los merodeadores. Muchas gracias.

**Sorasaku-YoleiHermi: **sí, sí, muy largo XD yo misma me quedé flipada de todo lo que me ocupó. Y la verdad es que quería dar una imagen de McGonagall más jovial y simpática =/ no sé si ha agradado. Y bueno, las pelucas eran iguales que sus peinados de siempre XDDD Muchas gracias.

**Anita Puelma: **todo está en este capítulo n.n Perdona si he tardado en actualizar. Muchas gracias.

ooooooooooooooo

**9º: Revelación**

Era un día despejado pero soplaba una fría brisa que hizo que todos los alumnos cogieran de ante mano sus túnicas, bufandas y guantes para protegerse del frío. El segundo partido de quidditch del trimestre se llevaba a cabo ese día. Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Harry se había sentado en las gradas de Gryffindor con sus amigos para presenciar el partido sin tener que inmiscuirse en absoluto.

-Ahí va el cazador de Ravenclaw, Ash Join, esquiva a los cazadores de Hufflepuff y la lanza a su compañero, Latre Froboth, pero Tina Taylor de Hufflepuff bloquea el pase y consigue la quaffle, se la pasa a su compañera Mandy Virgin y ésta a Ed Sonfish... uf, qué partido tan emocionante, tengo los nervios a flor de piel –comentó Lee Jordan, tomando aliento. –Ahí va Davis Hogam, el mejor cazador de Ravenclaw, va directo a Sonfish y... ¡Se la arrebata de las manos con gran facilidad! Hace un giro brusco para esquivar a Virgin y un pase largo hacia su compañero Froboth, quien se lanza hacia la portería, penetra en la defensa de Hufflepuff, directo hacia la portería, lanza y...¡Andy Wallem la para! ¡Qué estupenda parada del guardián de Hufflepuff. Recuerden que el partido va a 20 a 40 a favor de Ravenclaw.

-¡Qué paradón! –exclamó Ron, aplaudiendo.

-¡Sí! ¿Has visto como se ha lanzado para atrapar la quaffle? Casi se cae de la escoba –comentó Harry.

-La quaffle en posesión de Hufflepuff, Taylor la retiene, lanza y ¡UY! Se ha equivocado y se la ha pasado al cazador Join de Ravenclaw. Menudo fallo Tina, te tienes que revisar la vista... Pero ¿qué veo? A Join se le resbala y la pierde y Virgin la recupera para su equipo. Cielo santo, qué panda de patosos.

-Jordan.

-Sí, ya me centro, profesora. Es broma, ¿eh? Virgin cerca de los aros de Ravenclaw, lanza y el guardián de Ravenclaw, Kevin Robinn, la detiene por muy poco. ¡Ánimo Virgin! Te ha faltado muy poco para marcar. La quaffle en posesión de Ravenclaw, Robinn manda un pase largo a Hogam, se la pasa a Join, Join esquiva a los cazadores de Hufflepuff y a una bludger. Por lo que veo, Join quiere resarcirse de su error anterior. Join muy cerca de los aros de Hufflepuff, la defensa de Ravenclaw se le echa encima, ¿qué hará el cazador de Ravenclaw? ¡Madre mía! Un pase largo a su izquierda, Froboth la recoge y aprovecha el hueco en la defensa de Hufflepuff, tira, ¡y entra! ¡Bonito ataque de Ravenclaw! Para que luego digan que no son inteligentes. ¡50 a 20 a favor de Ravenclaw! ¡Y ahí van! Los dos cazadores de se lanzan a por la snitch que revolotea sobre las gradas de Gryffindor, giro brusco hacia la izquierda, se lanzan en picado, Chang está muy cerca, estira un brazo y...¡ATRAPADA! ¡RAVENCLAW GANA EL PARTIDO!

-¡Menudo partido! –exclamó Ron. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean y Seamus regresaban al castillo por los terrenos verdes de Hogwarts.

-Sí, pero sigo prefiriendo el fútbol –añadió Dean.

-Por favor, Dean. ¿Qué tiene de emocionante un deporte con veintidós jugadores corriendo detrás de una simple pelota? –protestó Ron.

-Lo dices porque tú nunca has visto un partido.

-Ha estado muy bien –dijo Hermione. –Pero lo lamento por Hufflepuff, ahora van los últimos en la liga –Hermione miró el gráfico de puntos mágico que tenía en las manos. –Les van a costar mucho remontar.

-Pero es lógico –añadió Harry, que andaba junto a ella, mirando también el gráfico. –El equipo de Hufflepuff está compuesto en su mayoría por jugadores nuevos y también muy jóvenes. Supongo que tendrán que entrenar mucho para llegar a tener un buen nivel.

-Creo que el primer partido del próximo trimestre es Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y el siguiente Hufflepuff contra Slytherin –dijo Seamus. –Esperemos que Hufflepuff venza a Slytherin porque sino...

-Se pondrán los segundos en la clasificación –terminó Harry.

-Pero si Gryffindor gana a Ravenclaw sacarán varios puntos al segundo –dijo Hermione. –Solo tenéis que ganar el partido contra Ravenclaw y no tendréis que preocuparos.

-Sí, tendrás que atrapar la snitch primero, Harry –dijo Neville.

-Pero no te será fácil. La buscadora de Ravenclaw es muy buena –dijo Seamus.

-Y muy guapa –añadió Ron que acababa de dejar de discutir con Dean sobre el fútbol.

-A mí me ha resultado algo patosa –comentó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione lo miró, interrogante. –Quiero decir que es muy buena volando y muy ágil, pero cuando suelta las manos del mango de su escoba se le nota insegura.

-¡Uouh! Habló el experto –bromeó Seamus.

-De experto nada –protestó Hermione y miró su gráfico. –Según esto, Cho Chang está en segundo, y por lo tanto, ella ha entrado este año en el equipo. Así que podría decirse que Chang y Harry están al mismo nivel. Además –Hermione miró a Seamus- Harry tiene muy buen ojo. Seguro que él había localizado la snitch antes que los otros buscadores, ¿a que sí? –Hermione miró a Harry y éste se encogió de hombros, un tanto nervioso y molesto. –Eso significa que sí. ¡¿Lo ves?!

-Bueno, bueno, tranquila.

En ese momento el equipo de Ravenclaw los adelantó. Iban celebrando su victoria, seguidos de más compañeros de su casa.

-Creo que esta noche va a haber una celebración en la sala común de Ravenclaw –dijo Dean.

-Y durará toda la noche, por lo que veo –dijo una voz apagada y ronca detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta, Lee iba detrás de ellos, acompañado de Fred y George Weasley.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Hermione.

-Estos dos –respondió, señalando con la cabeza a los gemelos. –Me han gastado una broma.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Simplemente le dimos una poción que le ayudaría a tener una voz clara y atronadora –dijo Fred, riendo.

-Pero que después te deja afónico e incapacitado para hablar durante tres días.

-Menos mal que este trimestre no hay ningún partido más –dijo Lee, tan bajo que todos tuvieron que acercarse a él para oírlo.

-Creo que McGonagall lo iba a lamentar mucho –bromeó Dean.

Regresaron todos juntos a la sala común de Gryffindor, Dean y Seamus se fueron al cuarto de los chicos a cambiarse, Neville decidió acabar todos los trabajos que tenía atrasados y los gemelos y Lee se fueron a hacer de las suyas, así que Ron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron sentados al lado del fuego, para calentarse un poco.

-Uf, esto ya es otra cosa –Ron acercó las manos al fuego.

Hermione cogió un pesado libro y comenzó a leerlo, Harry se quitó los guantes y cogió la revista _El Fisgón _y comenzó a hojearla.

-¿Dice algo interesante? –preguntó Ron.

-No... Bueno –Harry pasó un par de hojas- una entrevista con un cazador de dragones... Sección de contactos... ¡Vaya! Un reportaje sobre el equipo Montrose Magpies.

-¿Los Montrose Magpies? –dijo Ron, pensativo. –Ese equipo es el que más veces ha ganado la liga, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Yo prefiero los Chudley Cannons.

Harry reprimió una risa, bufando.

-¿Chudley Cannons? ¿Eres aficionado a ese equipo?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? –le espetó Ron, molesto.

-Nada, nada –dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ese no es el peor equipo de la liga? –añadió Hermione. Ron la miró molesto.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de quidditch?

-¡Ey! Que sepas que he cogido de la biblioteca varios libros de quidditch y en todos dicen que los Chudley Cannons son los peores de la liga, perdiendo todos los partidos.

-Pero que sepas... –protestó Ron pero en ese momento se acercó Percy, llevando un pequeño paquete en las manos.

-Ronald, toma, un paquete de mamá y la carta. Llegó esta tarde.

-Gracias, Percy.

-¿Te ha escrito tu madre? –preguntó Harry. -¿Y qué te manda?

-A ver... –Ron desgarró el papel y abrió la caja de cartón. –Una carta, galletas caseras y ... ¡oh! Ropa interior.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo Hermione, intentando mirar dentro de la caja.

-¡Quita de ahí! –Ron apartó el paquete de la chica. -¿Quieres una galleta, Harry? Toma –le pasó una galleta.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Tú hasta que no te apartes de mi ropa interior nada.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no es gran cosa la ropa interior de chico. Además, no es la primera que las veo. Una vez vi los calzoncillos de Harry.

Harry tosió la galleta que se estaba comiendo.

-¡No cuenta! Tenía 7 años, era muy pequeño. ¡Ron, deja de reírte!

-¿Desnudo o solo con calzoncillos? –rió Ron, intentando respirar.

-¡Caaallaaaa! –Harry se lanzó sobre Ron y le metió la galleta en la boca a la fuerza. -¡Como me obligues te quito los pantalones!

-¿Alguien ha dicho quitarle los pantalones a alguien? –preguntaron los gemelos entrando en la sala común.

-¡A Ron! ¡A Ron! –gritó Hermione.

-¡Eso está hecho! –Fred sacó su varita y se acercó a Ron que se había ocultado detrás de Harry quien estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¡ALTO! –gritó una chica, morena con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza y ojos color miel, se acercó a ellos empuñando su varita. Tenía una insignia con una P en el lado izquierdo de su uniforme.

-¡Uuuh! Mira, George, una prefecta.

-Sí, soy prefecta. ¿Qué le ibais a hacer a estos chicos de primero?

-Es nuestro hermano.

-Por mí que sea vuestro hijo ilegítimo. Soy prefecta y no voy a permitir que le hagáis nada a estos chicos. ¿Acaso os haría gracia que os quitarán los pantalones en medio de la sala común?

-¿A nosotros? ¡Claro! ¿Cuántas chicas nos quieren ver en calzoncillos?

Varias chicas levantaron las manos y otras tantas rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Ves?

-Entonces...

La prefecta hizo un giro con su varita y los gemelos estuvieron de pronto levitando cabeza abajo, y con otro movimiento les quitó los pantalones. Varias chicas rieron y otras lanzaron varios silbidos. Mientras que los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir. Los gemelos no parecían avergonzados, sino que también reían y saludaban a todo el mundo.

-Bien –la prefecta los dejó otra vez en el suelo y los miró con las manos en jarra. –Que os quede de escarmiento.

-Sí, mucho, mucho –dijeron los gemelos, riendo y subiéndose los pantalones.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó la prefecta a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes tenían una mano en el costado y controlando la risa.

-Sí, sí... Gracias –dijo Ron, mirándola y se quedó mudo y perplejo. La chica, bien mirada, era muy guapa.

-Bien, menos mal. Soy Penny Bauer, prefecta, voy a quinto año.

-¡Oh! Con Percy –titubeó Ron.

-Sí, y tú debes de ser Ronald Weasley. Tu hermano Percy habla mucho de ti.

-¿En serio? –dijo Ron, extrañado.

-Sí. Bueno, si tenéis alguna duda de lo que sea podéis acudir sin mí.

-Vale –añadió Hermione.

La chica se despidió con una mano y se reunió con un grupo de chicas que había al lado de una ventana.

-Por los pelos, ¿eh, Ron? –le dijo Harry pero éste miraba hacia donde estaba sentada la prefecta.

-Vaya, vaya, parece ser que a Ron le gusta Penny.

-¡No es verdad! –protestó el chico, mirando severamente a Hermione que soltaba una risita.

Dean y Seamus bajaron del cuarto de los chicos, cargando varios libros y pergaminos, y se sentaron con Neville a hacer los deberes. Harry, Ron y Hermione ya los habían hecho, claro está, gracias a la insistencia de la chica en adelantar el trabajo para tener tiempo libre. Y aunque a Harry y a Ron les costara admitirlo, ahora tenían el fin de semana libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

Harry se tumbó boca abajo en la alfombra que había ante el fuego, leyendo la revista, Hermione se enfrascó de nuevo en su libro y Ron comía las galletas caseras de su madre y leía la carta.

Leyó el artículo de Montrose Magpies y comenzó a hojear la revista. _El Fisgón _era una publicación reciente, hecha directamente para la gente joven, y en poco tiempo, llegó a ser tan leída como _El Profeta_. Había artículos muy variados, pociones para gastar a tus amigos (Harry descubrió que los gemelos habían sacado la receta de ahí), entrevista a las Brujas de Macbeth y uno sobre los Peregrinos de Letargos...

Harry se detuvo ahí y comenzó a leer.

"Los Peregrinos de Letargos somos muy mal vistos, porque la gente suele pensar que lo que tenemos son simples sueños, pero no es así. Si yo tuviera simples sueños no había podido predecir que iba a perder la llave de mi caja fuerte en el Banco Gringotts, cosa que sucedió a la mañana siguiente: dijo el señor Rogers, aficionado en esta materia."

-¿Peregrinos de Letargos? –dijo una voz sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza y vio a Ron leyendo. -¿Te interesa?

-No, simplemente me llamó la atención –contestó con indiferencia.

-Mi madre piensa que son unos farsantes –añadió el pelirrojo mientras se comía otra galleta. –Yo creo que son unos pobres desgraciados que solo viven del cuento.

-Ron, no deberías hablar así de esa gente.

-Pero si es lo que son.

-Yo los creo –susurró Harry, casi inaudiblemente, pero Ron y Hermione se enteraron perfectamente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Harry –Ron se echó al lado de su amigo, muy entusiasmado. Harry se extrañó por el cambio radical de humor de su amigo. -¿Has tenido alguno de esos sueños raros?

-Bueno... últimamente he tenido un sueño muy raro... que se repite cada noche.

-¡Cómo mola!

-Ron, ¿no acababas de decir que esa gente es una farsante?

-Perdona, esa gente, pero Harry no. Es El Niño Que Sobrevivió, él no puede ser un farsante. –Ron se volvió con renovado interés hacia Harry. -¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

-Pues con una gran sala con cinco pedestales y un hombre encapuchado que se desliza... una mujer que canta una canción de cuna y después grita de pánico –Harry se estremeció. –Ese es el peor momento del sueño.

-¿Una mujer que canta? –preguntó Hermione y dejó su libro a un lado, miraba a Harry muy seria.

-Sí.

-A lo mejor... –Hermione meditó las palabras, Harry la miró y ésta lo miró a los ojos- Era tu madre.

-¿Mi madre?

-Bueno... quiero decir... tú apenas tienes recuerdos de tu madre y los que tendrás será cuando te cantaba para que durmieras.

-¿Tú crees? –añadió Ron, extrañado.

-Puede ser.

-Tenía una voz muy suave y clara –dijo Harry. Tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego y sonreía. Hermione lo miró, compadeciéndolo, ella no sabía qué haría si no tuviera padres; Harry siempre se mostraba muy seguro e intentaba no pensar nunca en eso.

-Pueden que seas premoniciones o ...

-¡Chicos, ¿sabéis las posibilidades que tendríamos sin Harry tuviera sueños premonitorios?! –exclamó Ron, de repente y sobresaltando a ambos.

-¿Qué?

-Tendríamos todas las respuestas de los exámenes, hasta el de Transformación de la semana que viene.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pegarse contra el suelo.

-¡Ron, no digas estupideces!

-No digo estupideces. Imagínate si tuviéramos las preguntas del examen, los aprobaríamos todos.

Hermione hizo un ademán de lanzarle el libro a Ron, pero al final se contuvo.

-Si son o no son premoniciones no me agradan nada –dijo Harry, para quitarle la importancia al asunto y dejarlo de lado.

-Pero si algún día sueñas con el examen de Transformaciones, ya sabes que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer ya? –propuso Hermione, poniéndose en pie. –Ya tengo hambre.

-Vale, vamos.

Los tres bajaron al Gran Comedor para comer. Después decidieron ir a pasear por los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts, visitaron a Hagrid, quien los invitó a tomar el té con unas pastas caseras que él mismo había hecho y que los chavales se habían negado a probar (Harry tenía cierta sospecha de porqué eran tan crujientes) y regresaron al castillo a la hora de la , cena. Por la noche, se quedaron charlando y jugando al ajedrez mágico hasta muy entrada la noche. Se despidieron de Hermione y subieron al dormitorio de los chicos.

Harry abrió su baúl, sacó su pijama y se cambió.

-Toma –le dijo Ron, colocando una pluma y un pergamino en la mesa de noche de Harry.

-¿Para qué me das eso?

-Por si acaso las preguntas llegan de improviso y no tienes nada a mano para apuntarlas.

-Estás muy convencido de que soñaré esas preguntas.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde y para esto puedo llegar a ser muy paciente.

-Ron, no estoy seguro de que esos sueños sean premoniciones y si lo son, dudo mucho que sueñe con las preguntas.

-Todo en esta vida es posible –añadió Ron, fervientemente.

-Sí, puede ser –dijo Harry, pensativo, y se metió en su cama. -¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sueño cuál es la próxima tragedia que te sucederá.

El rostro de Ron palideció y miró a Harry, aterrorizado, éste, al ver la cara de su amigo se echó a reír.

-No tiene gracia...

-Lo sé, lo sé –rió Harry. –Pero tranquilo, intentaré no soñar con eso y si lo hago no te lo contaría.

-Je, me alegra saberlo –Ron hizo un amago de sonrisa muy poco convincente. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en su cama. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Ron –Harry se quitó las gafas, corrió las cortinas y las luces se apagaron.

Se tapó hasta la barbilla y se sintió tan calentito y confortable que el sueño comenzaba por embargarlo. Pero en ese momento, acostado en su cama, se había dado cuenta de que se había tomado lo de sus sueños muy a la ligera, a broma, cuando lo había hablado con Ron y Hermione. No le hacía ninguna gracia volver a soñar con todo eso. A pesar de que soñaba siempre lo mismo, cada vez le daba más miedo, y lo peor era la escena de la habitación de piedra con aquel encapuchado que se acercaba a él, deslizándose. En cada sueño se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que la última vez que lo soñó, llegó a cogerlo por la ropa y pudo sentir su respiración, jadeante y entrecortada. Pero para su suerte siempre despertada, empapado, sudoroso y con lágrimas en los ojos; se levantaba y se vestía el primero de todos, como todas las mañanas, hasta que al final Dean y Seamus acabaron por llamarlo "Despertador con Patas". Harry sonrió, no le molestaba esa broma ya que no era malintencionada. "_Pueden que seas premoniciones"_ dijo la voz de Hermione dentro de su cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si lo que soñaba eran premoniciones? ¿Y si en alguna ocasión soñaba con algo con relacionado con Hermione y Ron? Esa idea no le agradó en absoluto. No quería que alguien cercano a él le pasase algo... no quería...

-Nadie quiere eso, Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporó en su cama. Lo había oído con claridad y estaba seguro de que no se había quedado dormido y lo había soñado. Descorrió las cortinas, allí no había nadie, se puso sus gafas y miró el reloj que había en la mesa, medianoche, hacía pocos minutos que se había acostado, no lo había soñado. Segundos antes alguien había estado allí, junto a su cama y había leído sus pensamientos y le había respondido.

-Je, je, je, te veo intrigado, Harry. Si quieres saber quién soy yo, sigue mi voz.

Harry se levantó de la cama y miró por toda la habitación, no había nadie más aparte de él y sus compañeros en sus camas, las cosas estaban en sus sitios, baúles, la puerta de la habitación abierta... ¿La puerta de la habitación abierta? Instintivamente se puso las zapatillas, cogió su varita, rebuscó dentro de su baúl, cogió su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador y salió corriendo de allí. La idea de que Filch u otro profesor lo pillara no le importó. Llevaba la curiosidad y las ansias de aventura en la sangre y no podía evitarlo.

Se echó la capa encima y activó el mapa, se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y salió al pasillo de la Señora Gorda. Volvió a mirar el mapa, Filch estaba en el primer piso y su gata hacía la ronda en el cuarto piso, los profesores estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, al igual que los alumnos en sus salas comunes y no había nadie más en el mapa. ¿Entonces quién lo había llamado?

-Por aquí, Harry, por aquí. Sigue mi voz.

Harry miró a su derecha pero allí no había nadie; miró el mapa de nuevo y tampoco había nadie. Así que se guardó el mapa y se dejó llevar por su sentido del oído.

Siguió la voz por los pasillos, las escaleras ocultas y por pasadizos secretos, siempre embargado por la emoción. Si Hermione se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo le hubiera regañado diciéndole que era un imprudente por andar a esas horas por el castillo y siguiendo la voz de algo desconocido. Pero no lo podía evitar, además, parecía divertido.

Estuvo siguiendo la misteriosa voz durante largo rato, hasta que la perdió el rastro ante una gran gárgola. Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda, pero la voz había desaparecido. Se giró sobre sus talones y miró al pasillo por el que había venido, estaba a oscuras, solo iluminado por un par de antorchas. Pensó que la travesura había llegado a su fin y que debía volver a la sala común.

-¿Ya te vas, Harry?

Miró sobre su hombro, la gárgola había cobrado vida y se había echado hacia un lado, la pared se abrió y mostró una escalera de caracol que giraba hacia arriba. Harry dudó durante unos segundos pero al final decidió subir, ya que había llegado hasta allí... Giró y giró hacia arriba hasta que llegó ante una puerta con una aldaba con forma de grifo. Se quitó la capa y se acercó a ella, giró el pomo y asomó la cabeza, intrigado.

-Buenas noches, Harry –lo saludó Dumbledore. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y lo miraba afable y sonriendo.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo y palideció hasta quedar más blanca que la cera. Pegó un grito de terror y salió de allí, corriendo. De todas las personas con las que se podía encontrar, tuvo que ser el director. Ya se veía expulsado y sin varita. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, luchando contra estas, ya que seguían girando hacia arriba. Entonces el director lo llamó:

-¡Espera, Harry! ¡No voy a castigarte! ¡Vuelve!

Harry se detuvo y se dejó llevar por las escaleras, que poco a poco lo llevaron ante Dumbledore, quien se encontraba al pie de estas.

-¿No me va a castigar?

-No, ya que he sido yo quien te ha traído hasta aquí.

-¿Usted? –preguntó, incrédulo. Pero se percató de que era cierto, era la misma voz.

-Ven, pasa –lo invitó Dumbledore.

Entró en el despacho. Era una estancia circular, llena de estanterías con muchos libros y aparatos de plata, una mesa llena también de esos aparatos de plata, pergaminos, y detrás una gran ventana redonda. Harry reconoció ese lugar, era el despacho en el que Godric mantenía una conversación con aquella anciana, Rowena.

-Siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Bueno, con un té me basta.

-Bien –y una bandeja con una par de tazas de té y un plato lleno de galletas apareció en la mesa, ante Harry. –Toma –Dumbledore le pasó una de las tazas, -coge galletas también.

Dumbledore se sentó en su silla, cogió la otra taza y miró a Harry, quien tomó un sorbo y miró al director.

-Estoooo... lo siento –titubeó- yo no debería estar andando por los pasillos a estas horas.

-No pasa nada, además, mi intención siempre fue traerte hasta aquí. Al principio dudé de que vendrías, pero no debí subestimar tu curiosidad.

-¿Y para qué quería que viniese?

-Porque quería tener una charla contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Conmigo? ¿Una charla?

-Sí... Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? –dijo Dumbledore, pensativo, y dejando su taza sobre la mesa. Harry lo miraba mientras cogía una galleta y le pegaba un mordisco. –Sé que has tenido un sueño que se repite constantemente.

-Es verdad, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Porque te he estado controlando. Tu sueño al principio es inocente, pero a medida que avanza se introduce en un plano en el que otras personas ajenas a ti pueden llegar a entrar en él.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry. –Espere un momento, ¿quiere decir que alguien ha estado entrando en mi sueño? ¿Para qué?

-Para poder llegar hasta ti de una forma en la que no te puedas defender y nosotros protegerte.

Harry meditó durante unos segundos.

-¿Se refiere al encapuchado que aparece en mi sueño?

-Sí, te habrás dado cuenta de que en cada sueño se aproximaba cada vez más a ti.

Harry asintió, no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle.

Dumbledore dudó durante un breve instante pero al final respondió:

-Creo que es Lord Voldemort.

-¿Voldemort? –exclamó Harry. –Pero si yo creía que estaba...

-¿Muerto? Eso es lo que muchos piensan pero no es así. Creo que ha conseguido su poder de antaño aunque bastante reducido y está esperando a recuperarlo. Y ahora más que nunca está actuando para llegar hasta ti, ahora que has salido de tu escondite.

-¿De mi escondite? Si todos estos años he estado viviendo con Sirius y Remus.

-Pero tu casa fue encantada con el encantamiento Fidelio y yo me ofrecí como guardián secreto.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía... ¿Pero para qué me quiere? No lo entiendo...

-Creo que debo empezar por el principio... Nuestras vidas están escritas desde el momento en el que nacemos, y solo unos pocos logran cambiarlo, los que tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad y un gran poder.

-¿Personas que pueden cambiar sus vidas?

-Que pueden burlar a la muerte.

A Harry se le cayó la galleta que tenía entre las manos y miró fijamente a Dumbledore.

-¿Usted conoce a alguien que lo haya hecho?

-Sí, Godric Gryffindor, Lord Voldemort y yo mismo.

-¿Usted?

-Así es, cuando era muy joven, mi vida estuvo en un grave peligro y en ese momento vi mi muerte; pero me negué a dejar este mundo. Tal vez porque era un egoísta o tal vez porque no quería lastimar a mis seres queridos, de formas, burlé a la misma muerte y aquí estoy.

-¡Vaya!

Dumbledore sonrió ante la expectación de Harry y prosiguió:

-Como ya te he dicho, uno de los que también lo lograron fue Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts y de nuestra casa. Pero Gryffindor llegó más lejos de burlar a la muerte, consiguió llegar hasta ella en más de una ocasión. Fueron tantas las veces que se vieron que al final entablaron un vínculo y conseguir abrir un portal entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que quien abra ese portal podrá decirle a la muerte qué personas quiere que muera.

-A mí no me gustaría llegar ante ese portal –comentó Harry, mordiendo otra galleta.

-No es un lugar al que se pueda llegar fácilmente. Para serte franco, ni yo mismo sé donde está.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y Voldemort?

-Tampoco. Por eso quiere llegar hasta ti.

-¿Hasta mí? Pero si me acabo de enterar de la existencia de la puerta, ¿cómo voy a saber dónde está?

-Lo sabes, aunque no lo creas. Verás, hace años, cuando Godric Gryffindor creó esa puerta, se tomó muchas precauciones para que nadie pudiera abrirla tan fácilmente, sólo una persona en concreto.

-Esa persona...¿soy... yo?

-Sí, el heredero de Gryffindor.

Harry tosió, casi atragantándose con la galleta que se estaba comiendo en ese momento, miró a Dumbledore, boquiabierto durante unos segundos.

-Espere, espere –dijo sonriendo, nervioso. -¿Quiere decir que yo soy heredero de Gryffindor? ¿Su descendiente?

-Sí, ¿no sé qué te sorprende?

-Bueno –sonrió- es que no todos los días sabes que eres descendiente de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Deberías estar orgulloso, Gryffindor fue uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

Harry sonrió, aunque precisamente orgulloso no se encontraba en ese momento. Cogió otra galleta y le pegó un mordisco, mientras masticaba una idea pasó por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué construyó Gryffindor esa puerta? Quiero decir, si tan preocupado estaba para que nadie la emplease, ¿por qué la hizo?

-Porque quería morir –respondió Dumbledore. Harry se asombró por la repuesta del director. –Es normal que no lo entiendas, pero cuando Gryffindor venció a la muerte su vida se volvió larga y prospera, pero los años no perdonan y él ya estaba cansado. Pero la muerte se negaba a llevárselo porque le había cogido cierta estima y no quería matarle. En cierto modo, la muerte le estaba otorgando la inmortalidad, pero no es un don muy apreciado cuando todos tus seres se marchan uno tras otro y tú te quedas solo con tus años y recuerdos.

-¿Pero la muerte no es mala?

-No, matar es el trabajo de la muerte, simplemente.

-¿Usted también es inmortal?

-No, yo no llegué a entablar amistad con la muerte.

Pegó otro mordisco a la galleta. La idea de que Voldemort lo estaba buscando no le produjo demasiado temor ya que sabía que en Hogwarts estaría seguro.

-¿Y para qué quiere la puerta? ¿Se quiere morir o algo así?

-¡Qué va! Lo que quiere es acabar con todas las personas que se entrometen en su camino de un solo golpe.

-¿Usted –Harry dudó en seguir la pregunta- es una de esas personas?

-Sí, y creo que la primera.

-¿Y no está asustado?

-El temor es el mejor paralizante, Harry. No puedo estar aterrorizado con la de cosas que tengo que hacer. –Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de té y miró a Harry. –Ahora lo que más me preocupa es tu seguridad. Aún no sabes controlar tus sueños y Voldemort se aproxima cada vez más a ti.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Te voy a llevar con un gran maestro en la materia de los sueños y también –sonrió- parte de tu familia.

Continuará...

_Hikaru_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	10. De camino al castillo oculto

Hola, perdonen si me retrase en actualizar pero se me unieron muchas cosas y este capítulo no me quedaba tal y como yo quería pero bueno, al menos me gusta como quedó, espero que a vosotros también. Uno de los motivos por lo que no actualicé antes fue porque no recibí ningún review ni nada, así que pensé que bueno, que os parecía que la historia era aburrida o algo. Pero luego pensé que la historia me gustaba y que quería acabarla, asi que la seguí. Y ya los reviews que recibí en el último momento me animaron más. Asi que nada, si no recibo reviews seguiré actualizando, lo que cuenta es que me guste a mí, si ya os gusta a vosotros pues mejor que mejor UU

**Sorasakuyolei****-Hermi: **sinceramente, molaría eso de soñar con las respuestas de los exámenes y tal, XD a mí me encantaría hacerlo al menos. Muchas gracias por tu review nn

**Kary**** Anabell Black: **me alegra saber que sigues mis fics n.n Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Zeisse**ñaa, me alegro. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Perdonen si estoy algo seca, pero es que me he levantado temprano y tengo mucho sueño U

**Disclaimer**Harry Potter y su mundo le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, yo solo escribo por afición.

* * *

**Capítulo 10º: De camino al castillo oculto**

Harry subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de dos en dos, abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre su baúl, rebuscando en su interior todo lo necesario para un pequeño viaje, guardó todo dentro de su mochila y se cambió de ropa. Cogió su abrigo, se colgó la mochila, y se disponía a marcharse cuando se acordó de Hermione, Ron y los demás. Seguramente al día siguiente se preguntarían a dónde habría ido. Vio la pluma y el pergamino que Ron le había dejado en su mesita de noche. Cogió la pluma y garabateó una rápida nota en el pergamino, la dejó en un lugar visible para Ron, cogió sus cosas y salió de allí sin hacer ruido. Se puso su abrigo y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común. Se sorprendió al ver a la profesora McGonagall delante de la abertura del retrato. Vestía una túnica verde y una capa ligera de viaje.

-Vamos, Potter, nos están esperando.

-Profesora, ¿usted también viene?

-Así es. ¿Tiene todo listo?

-Sí, ya lo tengo todo.

-Bonito abrigo –comentó McGonagall mirando el abrigo de Harry, que era largo hasta arriba de las rodillas, negro y con correas para abrocharlo, en mangas y en el cuello. –Me atrevería a decir que lo eligió el señor Black.

-Y no se equivoca –rió Harry. –Creo que Sirius tiene uno parecido.

-Tome esto –McGonagall le dio una pequeña bolsa de tela. –Es comida para el viaje, os hará falta.

-Vale.

-Vamos –McGonagall cogió un bolso que tenía a sus pies y salieron por el hueco del retrato. Bajaron hasta el hall y allí, esperándolos ante las puertas estaban Sirius y Remus.

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus!

-¡Chist! Potter, hay gente durmiendo.

-¡Eh, Harry!

-Otro… guardad silencio, por favor.

-Tranquila, profesora, ya se callan –dijo Remus y miró a Harry y a Sirius para que se callaran.

-Vale, vale… silencio –susurró Sirius e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Harry.

Por una puerta cercana, que daba a las mazmorras, apareció Snape, ataviado también para un viaje.

-¿Snape? –exclamó Sirius y miró a McGonagall. -¿También viene?

-Me temo que sí –gruñó Snape.

-Llevaos bien, ¿de acuerdo? No vamos a una simple excursión –ordenó McGonagall.

-Minerva tiene razón –dijo Dumbledore mientras bajaba las escaleras. Vestía una túnica azul cielo y una larga capa lila oscuro, con lunas y estrellas bordadas en los bordes. -Mejor no discutir porque el viaje es cansado ya de por si. Bien, ¿listos todos? –asintieron. –Entonces en marcha.

Salieron del castillo, los terrenos estaban completamente a oscuras, el viento mecía la hierba suavemente; la cabaña de Hagrid parecía una sombra deforme y en la superficie del lago se podía distinguir los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

Ante la puerta había un carromato sin ningún caballo que tirara de él. Subieron en él, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta éste comenzó a andar. Harry se asomó por una ventanilla y vio al castillo, que se erguía imponente en la oscuridad. Las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo y la luna en cuarto menguante aparecía y desaparecía a través de las nubes.

Poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a invadir a Harry. Se recostó en su asiento, y ayudado por el suave movimiento del carromato se quedó dormido en un sueño tranquilo.

Cuando despertó se sorprendió de que Sirius lo llevara sobre su espalda y que ya no estaban dentro del carromato, ni en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore sacó su varita y la alzó en alto, y un autobús de tres pisos, de color violeta, apareció ante ellos. Harry se despertó totalmente al ver el autobús. Un muchacho joven, con la cara llena de granos y uniforme bajó del autobús y se dirigió a ellos.

-Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta noche.

-Buenas noches –saludó Dumbledore. –Somos seis, y nos dirigimos al bosque de Misthum.

-De acuerdo, pasen. –Subieron al autobús, Stan se encargó del equipaje de todos, algo que le costó bastante ya que eran varias maletas, y alguna se le cayó.

El interior del autobús era espacioso, y estaba llena de camas, una gran lámpara de araña colgaba del techo, y al fondo había una pequeña escalera de caracol que daba a la planta de arriba. Stan les enseñó sus camas y pagaron los billetes.

-Perdona –dijo Sirius a Stan, mientras dejaba a Harry en una cama. -¿Tiene alguna bolsa de papel?

-¿Se marea usted?

-Yo no, pero Remus sí, y con mucha facilidad –señaló a Remus que estaba sentado en la cama de al lado, estaba levemente más pálido, sonrió a Stand, tímidamente.

-Tome.

-¿Sólo me da una? –añadió, nervioso.

-¿Es ajetreado el viaje? –preguntó Harry. Sabía que Remus se mareaba en los viajes movidos, pero le parecía que exageraban.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

-Vamos, Ernie –le dijo Stan al viejo conductor, que se había quedado dormido con las gafas colgando de una oreja.

Ernie despertó, cambió de marcha y con un fuerte estallido el autobús se puso en marcha. Harry cayó de espalda al suelo, acompañado de Sirius.

-Ajetreado se queda corto –bromeó Sirius.

Se puso en pie como puso, pero el autobús se movía tanto que volvió al suelo. Las camas se movían a un lado y a otro sin parar. Remus, en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálido. Por su parte, McGonagall y Snape estaban sentados como si nada, y Dumbledore estaba acostado en su cama y parecía que dormía.

-¿No me digas que se ha quedado dormido? –preguntó Harry, asombrado.

-Me parece que sí, y no me preguntes cómo porque no tengo ni idea.

-Pero… -Harry se puso en pie, pero en un rápido viraje de Ernie Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante, Sirius lo agarró y lo tiró sobre la cama, librándole de un buen golpe.

-No es conveniente quedarse en pie. ¿Cómo va eso, Moony?

-Mal –gimió.

Frenaron bruscamente y Harry se aferró a Sirius para no resbalar de la cama.

-Hemos llegado a Oxford, señora Corkey.

Una bruja con la cara pálida y pelo desordenado bajó las escaleras de caracol, Stand la ayudó con su equipaje y cuando había bajado, siguieron su camino a gran velocidad. Pararon cuatro veces más hasta que llegaron por fin a su destino.

-Que tengan un buen día –se despidió Stand y con un fuerte estruendo el autobús se marchó.

Harry observó donde se encontraban, era un bosque silencioso, lleno de árboles altos y delgados. La niebla que envolvía al lugar parecía perenne.

-Ahora tendremos que andar un poco. Vamos –Dumbledore anduvo entre los árboles y los demás lo siguieron.

Harry suspiró, apenado, parecía ser que esa noche no iba a dormir mucho. Sirius lo observaba, mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿Estás cansado? Si quieres te puedo llevar en brazos.

-Por favor, Sirius, que ya tengo once años, además, piensa en tu lumbago.

-¿Pero qué lumbago? –exclamó Sirius molesto. -¡Que no soy ningún abuelo!

Harry rió, sabía muy bien como enfadar a su padrino.

-¡Ven aquí, te voy a demostrar lo abuelo que soy!

Sirius cogió a Harry y lo aupó, llevándolo sobre su espalda.

-¡Sirius, bájame!

-Noooo –canturreó, divertido.

-¡Qué me bajes!

Hubieran seguido discutiendo si la profesora McGonagall no les hubiera gritado para que se callaran.

Al cabo de un rato, Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándoles que se detuvieran.

-Ya deben de estar al llegar –dijo, mirando hacia el interior del bosque. Harry miró sobre el hombro de Sirius, pero la niebla no dejaba ver mucho más allá desde donde estaban.

Y entonces lo oyó, el ruido de cascos de varios caballos. Por un sendero, que pasaba desapercibido entre la maleza, aparecieron siete caballos tirando de un majestuoso carro plateado. Los caballos estaban colocados en parejas, excepto uno que iba al frente de todos. Harry no pudo reprimir su asombro al ver la belleza de esos caballos. Eran blancos como la perla, y aún en la oscuridad su pelaje resplandecía. Sus crines y sus colas eran de plata también, si no fuera que ya había visto fotos, habría pensado que eran unicornios. El que iba al frente de todos era diferente a los demás, este era ligeramente más grande que los otros, su crin y su cola eran de color dorado y sus pezuñas eran más grandes que las de los otros. Había unos pequeños bultos que sobresalían en los costados de los siete caballos, al principio Harry no supo qué eran, pero al fijarse mejor descubrió que eran un par de alas blancas. Los caballos se detuvieron ante ellos, y la puerta del carromato se abrió sola. Dumbledore subió y los demás lo siguieron. Al cerrar la puerta, el caballo guía relinchó y comenzó a caminar, induciendo a los demás. El carro se internó en la niebla, y a pesar de andar a través de un bosque, no se balanceaba demasiado.

-Creo que ahora es un buen momento para echar una cabezada. El viaje tardará un par de horas –dijo Dumbledore.

McGonagall, Snape, Remus y Sirius no parecían dispuestos a dormir pero a Harry no le pareció una mala idea. Se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, en pocos segundos se quedó dormido.

* * *

-Profesora –Hermione levantó la mano. -¿Hoy no tocaba examen?

-Pero te quieres callar… -Harry y Ron taparon la boca a su amiga e intentaban agarrarle la mano.

-Es cierto, señorita Granger –dijo McGonagall, paseándose por la parte delantera de la clase, con aire autoritario. –Pero creo que hoy haremos algo distinto, ¿qué os parece si damos hoy una clase de tango?

-¿Tango?

-Sí, y para ello he pedido ayuda al profesor Snape.

En ese instante Snape entró en la clase, vestido con unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa desabrochada; llevaba una rosa en la boca y el pelo recogido, se acercó a McGonagall y comenzaron a bailar. La clase entera los observaba boquiabiertos y momentos después, Harry estaba bailando con Hermione, Ron no tuvo la misma suerte y tuvo que bailar con Naville por falta de chicas.

Después de una hora muy ajetreada salieron de la clase riendo y conversando sobre la inusual clase de McGonagall.

-¡Auch! Cómo me duele el dedo gordo. Neville era tan torpe que daba dos pasos y me pisaba.

-Pues sinceramente, me ha parecido una clase muy entretenida –comentó Hermione. –No me importaría tener otra clase igual.

Siguieron hablando de camino al Gran Comedor. Al pasar junto a una puerta Harry se estremeció y escuchó que alguien la golpeaba. Se detuvo ante ella, quedándose a solas porque Hermione y Ron siguieron caminando, sin percatarse de que Harry se había detenido, sus voces se fueron perdiendo poco a poco al girar una esquina; al igual que el resto de los alumnos, que se desaparecían. El pasillo se quedó desierto, solamente con Harry ante aquella puerta. Lo escuchaba claramente, jadeos, gruñidos, gemidos, golpes leves y el tintineo de unas cadenas…

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó, su voz tembló ligeramente, y dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta. -¿Hola?

-¡Estúpido viejo! ¿Estás ahí? -Harry se sobresaltó y retrocedió hasta tocar la pared. La voz sonaba ronca y cansada, era masculina y estaba impregnada de una ira que estremeció a Harry. –Sí… sé que estás ahí… sácame de aquí… no tienes derecho a encerrarme… ¡NO TIENES DERECHO!... ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! –comenzó a golpear la puerta que tembló ante los golpes. -¡SÁCAME!

Harry gimió y se agarró las muñecas, sentía que las oprimían fuertemente, como si unas cuerdas las estuvieran agarrando hasta dejarlas sin circulación.

-¡SÁCAME! ¡SÁCAME!

Harry abrió los ojos y pegó un salto sobre su asiento. Sintió un dolor penetrante en las muñecas y se las miró, tenían unos moratones anchos que parecían ataduras de cuerdas.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Dumbledore que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Nada –respondió y ocultó las manos rápidamente.

-Hum –Dumbledore parecía muy poco convencido ante la respuesta de Harry. Miró sobre su hombro, a través de la ventanilla que estaba a su espalda y que daba a la parte delantera del carromato, las crines de los caballos se agitaban ante el galope. –Llegaremos dentro de poco. Estate atento, Harry, esto va a ser muy interesante.

Harry miró por la ventana, el paisaje era siempre el mismo, largos árboles y la espesa niebla. Todos los demás estaban dormidos, sólo él y Dumbledore estaban despiertos. Harry iba a preguntarle qué era lo que tenía que ver cuando al mirar otra vez al frente se quedó perplejo. Unas enormes puertas blancas se alzaban en medio del bosque, sin ningún punto de apoyo. El carromato se dirigía hacia ellas, que se abrieron de par en par, mostrando un paisaje totalmente distinto, un enorme camino en medio del agua. Traspasaron el umbral y las puertas se cerraron. Los caballos anduvieron por el estrecho puente que parecía que estaba flotando sobre las aguas cristalinas, que no parecían tener fin en el horizonte.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Harry con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

-En otra dimensión distinta al bosque Misthum.

-¿Pero… cómo?

-Todo está encantado por hechizos muy complicados que tú aún no llegarías a entender, Harry.

Harry se quedó quieto en su asiento, todo eso le estaba asustando un poco. La idea de que los caballos se desbocaran del camino y cayeran al agua no paraba de rondarle en la cabeza. Asi que cerró los ojos para tratar de alejar ese pensamiento y dormir un poco más.

Al cabo del rato abrió los ojos, era imposible dormido con tantas emociones embargándole. Miró otra vez por la ventanilla, esta vez se veía un hermoso bosque plateado que brillaba mágicamente. Los árboles, matorrales, la hierba y cualquier vegetación en el lugar eran de color blanco o plateado, como si hubiera nevado antes de tiempo. Incluso Harry notó que había bajado la temperatura.

-Es hermoso –comentó Harry. Dumbledore sonrió y también miró el paisaje.

-El bosque entero está encantado para que tenga este aspecto todo el año. También el frío es perenne.

Harry suspiró y una pequeña nube de vaho salió de su boca. Sirius que estaba dormido a su lado, tembló y abrió los ojos.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó y bostezó.

-Aún no, pero queda poco.

Sirius miró por la ventana y pareció confundido.

-¿Cuándo ha nevado?

Harry y Dumbledore rieron con complicidad.

Los caballos siguieron su camino durante un rato más, Dumbledore despertó a los demás, quedaba poco para llegar a sus destinos.

El carromato pasó a través de un arco de maleza blanca y entraron a un enorme jardín de plata. Había figuras esculpidas en hierba de distintas clases de animales y seres mitológicos. Giraron alrededor de una fuente y se detuvieron ante un castillo.

Este era más pequeño que Hogwarts, pero no dejaba de ser imponente. Tendría por lo menos cinco o seis pisos. Las piedras, acorde con todo lo demás, eran de color blanco, y tenían talladas símbolos extraños por todas ellas. Había cuatro torres en cada esquina y una central que se alzaba en medio del castillo. Un pequeño foso rodeaba al castillo, de sus aguas salió una rampa de piedra que conectaba a las puertas del castillo, que se abrieron con un fuerte crujido, dejando ver las siluetas de tres personas, vestidas con túnicas encapuchadas de blanco y con símbolos dorados.

Bajaron del carruaje y se quedaron ante la rampa de piedra. Los tres encapuchados caminaron hacia ellos con paso lento e igual. Al estar ante ellos, se quitaron las capuchas, dejando ver que se trataban de dos mujeres y un hombre. Las mujeres estaban a ambos lados del hombre. Una era más joven que la otra, tenía el pelo negro azabache como Harry, largo y recogido, pero varios pelos rebeldes se escapaban del recogido. Sus ojos eran brillantes y marrones, muy bellos. La otra mujer era mayor, su pelo rubio estaba recogido en un mono más extravagante y cuidado. Sus ojos azules parecían fríos a primera vista, pero en realidad eran muy agradables. Y el hombre, que estaba en medio, era grande, de hombros ancho. Su pelo era negro azabache también, y lo que más sorprendió a Harry era que su pelo estaba desordenado. Una prominente barba ocupaba parte de su rostro. Sus ojos, marrones, estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada.

Dumbledore se acercó al hombre y le estrechó la mano.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Dimm.

-Lo mismo digo, profesor Dumbledore. ¿Cómo ha sido el viaje?

-Tranquilo, no ha habido ningún incidente. Eso sí, estamos cansados de viajar toda la noche.

-Os hemos preparado unas habitaciones con unas camas que están listas para que durmáis en ellas.

-Qué grata noticia.

-Pero antes que nada me presentaré, mi nombre es Dimm Potter, esta mujer tan bella –indicó a la mujer rubia- es mi esposa es Adria Potter. Y esta encantadora muchacha es mi única hija, Honny. Y tú –Dimm miró a Harry y se le hinchó el pecho- eres Harry, ¿verdad?

-S… sí.

-Yo, por si te lo estás preguntando, soy tu tío. Bueno, en realidad era tío de James, pero en todo caso, tú también eres mi sobrino.

-Encantado –dijo Harry, azorado.

-Y vosotros sois…

-Sirius Black, encantado –y estrechó la mano de Dimm.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin.

-Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts.

-Severus Snape.

-Creo que no es la primera vez que nos entramos, ¿verdad, señor Black?

-Y no se equivoca –añadió Sirius.

-Hace años en la estación de King's Cross, si mi mala memoria no me falla.

-Así es.

-Bueno, dejemos la charla para más tarde. Seguramente querrán dormir un poco antes del encuentro con el Anciano. Pasen.

Entraron en el castillo pasando sobre la pasarela de piedra. El interior del castillo era bastante amplio. Estaban en un salón enorme donde había varios sillones alrededor de una gran chimenea dorada. Al otro lado había una larga mesa de roble rodeada de sillas de respaldo alto. Había estandartes de todos los colores alrededor del salón. Al frente, había una gran escalera con alfombra escarlata, y a mitad de ellas había una gran ventana que iluminaba el salón, y a partir de ella se dividía subiendo en dos en direcciones contrarias. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos con otro fuerte chirrido.

-Han llegado visitas –dijo Dimm y varios seres pequeños aparecieron de la nada vestidos con trapos diversos. En cuanto vieron a Harry hicieron unas exageradas reverencias. Harry se sintió incómodo ante el comportamiento de aquellos seres

-No te asustes, Harry –le dijo Sirius. –Son elfos domésticos.

-Nuestros invitados necesitan descansar. Llevadlos a las habitaciones.

Todos los elfos iban a acercarse a Harry pero uno, especialmente más emocionado que los demás, se adelantó.

-¡Bueno días, señor Harry Potter! Yo soy Dobby, y Dobby lo llevará a su habitación. –Con un rápido movimiento le quitó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y, agarrándolo de la manga, lo llevó por escaleras al segundo piso.

Durante el camino Harry se fijó en el elfo doméstico: tenía grandes orejas de murciélago, ojos verdes tan grandes como pelotas de tenis y una afilada y larga nariz. Vestía una camisa pequeña a rayas y un trapo que le servía de pantalones.

-Ya hemos llegado. El Anciano dijo a Dobby que usted dormiría aquí.

Dobby abrió la puerta y llevó a Harry a su interior. La habitación era bastante acogedora. El suelo estaba cubierto de una moqueta burdeo, mitad de las paredes y el techo estaban pintados del mismo color, el resto de las paredes eran de color crema. Había una cama con doseles, que a Harry le recordó a la suya de Hogwarts; un baúl a los pies de esta, una mesa central redonda y un enorme armario. Una pequeña chimenea con un gran sofá ante él y un escritorio de caoba con una silla a juego, la pared ante el escritorio tenía colgado un pequeño tablón con pergaminos, fotos y una pequeña bandera de un equipo de quidditch.

-¿Qué le parece al señor Harry Potter la habitación?

-Es estupenda, Dobby.

-A Dobby le alegra saberlo. Dobby a intentado que la habitación permaneciera igual a como él la dejó.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

-¡Oh! ¿No lo sabe? Claro, ¿cómo lo va a saber? Si el señor Harry Potter es la primera vez que viene al castillo de perla. Esta habitación le perteneció a su padre, al señor James Potter. El señor James Potter se quedaba en este cuarto durante las vacaciones de verano, desde cuarto curso en Hogwarts, hasta que se escapó.

-¿Qué se escapó? –preguntó Harry. Dobby se llevó las manos a la boca y parecía muy asustado.

-Dobby no debió decir eso. Dobby es un elfo malo –y se lanzó contra la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió y el pequeño elfo chocó contra las piernas de Sirius.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Nada, solo que Dobby iba a golpearse contra la puerta.

-Ya entiendo. Los elfos y su manía de golpearse cuando desobedecen órdenes.

-Dobby malo… Dobby malo… ¡Dobby no debió decir eso! –y elfo salió de la habitación corriendo.

-Je, un elfo loco –rió Sirius. –Aunque no es el primero que me encuentro.

Sirius se paseó por la habitación mientras que Harry dejaba su mochila en la cama.

-Menudo cuarto. A Remus y a mí no nos ha tocado una igual de grande.

-Era de mi padre.

-¿Qué? ¿De James? –Sirius se giró hacia Harry.

-Eso dijo Lobby.

-Ya veo –la mirada de Sirius se ensombreció. –En todo caso, es mejor que duermas Harry. Dicen que nos van a llamar por la tarde.

-Está bien.

-Que descanses –Sirius se despidió de Harry revolviéndole el pelo y salió del cuarto, dejando a Harry a solas.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio y miró al pequeño tablón. Había cartas que Harry pudo ver que pertenecían a unos jóvenes Sirius, Remus, Lily y Colagusano; la receta de unas bombas caseras y varias fotos. Cogió una que le llamó la atención: su padre y su madre de jóvenes, con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Lo pensó un momento y luego decidió coger todas las fotos que había colgadas, seguramente a su padre no le importaría y le gustaba tener algo de ellos cuando eran jóvenes. Las guardó dentro de la mochila, se quitó el abrigo (no había traído nada para cambiarse) y se metió en la cama.

Estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Dobby, ¿por qué se había fugado su padre?

Poco a poco se quedó dormido, pero antes de quedar dormirse escuchó el tintineo de unas cadenas.

_Continuar_

_Hikaru__ in Azkaban_

_Presa 19985ψ∆ de la prisión de Azkaban ___

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


End file.
